Falling into Gravity Falls
by clicheusername1234
Summary: Two normal (but Gravity Falls obsessed) teenage girls find themselves sucked into the show. But everything is wrong! Will Sam and Carly be able to restore the twisted characters to their normal selves? Will Gravity Falls ever be the way it was again? Will the girls ever get home? Read on to find out! SEQUEL AND THIRD BOOK ARE IN THIS STORY.
1. Friday Night with Sam and Carly

I don't own Gravity Falls. Any real people referenced have had their names changed (except for Sam and Carly, seeing as we wrote it).

"Ugh." groans a tired Sam Morgendorffer as she falls back onto one of her twin beds. She is followed by her best friend Carly Lane, who quietly closes the door behind her.

"Rough week?" asks Carly, and Sam flashes a thumbs up. Carly nods sympathetically. "Same here. I just want the school year to be over already." she says, and sits on the other bed.

Just by looking at Sam's bedroom, a person can tell that she lives for summertime. The walls are mostly painted a bright, lime- colored green, accented with black silhouettes of palm trees. The whole back wall is done with black chalkboard paint, and is obstructed by a large window overlooking the suburban yard. There are sketches and quotes from television shows and songs drawn all over, along with a huge calendar for the month of June. Sam has only crossed out four days, and she has circles the last day of school in bright red. On her dresser are seashells, assorted jewelry, and pictures of her and Carly. On her desk lays her laptop and her Kindle. Sam sits up and playfully tosses a pillow at her best friend.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asks, and Carly faces her and laughs. She puts the pillow on her lap and leans on it.

"Hmmm… well, I'm still not sure which high school I'm going to." says Carly miserably, and Sam sighs.

"I don't know what I'd with do without you in high school." replies Sam, and Carly gives her a weak smile.

"Join the fashion club?" jokes Carly, and Sam grins a throws another pillow at her, this time harder.

"No way! Those days are over." says Sam. "Who wants popularity, good looks, hot guys, and stuff to do on the weekends when I have you and television?" Carly laughs, and then her face becomes serious.

"But I just don't know. My mom is so unpredictable, and the doctors aren't telling me that much." admits Carly, and Sam sighs again. It's a habit of hers.

"I really hope she gets better, and not just because you can come to my school." says Sam.

"I know, I know. Why don't we talk about your problems now?" asks Carly, and Sam laughs.

"You sure you want me to start rambling?" Sam says, and Carly nods. "Suit yourself. I heard some new information about the queen of the bitches, also known as the biggest mistake of my life."

"Kate?" asks Carly, and Sam nods, groaning.

"Apparently she's ditched the friends she ditched _me _for, and they are demanding justice. I'm just like, good luck with that." says Sam, and Carly frowns.

"Does she even care? At all?" asks Carly, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Nope, not one bit." she responds. Just then, Carly's cell phone vibrates. She takes it out, looks at the screen, and frowns.

"Who is it?" asks Sam, and she knows the answer before Carly can even respond.

"Max." they say in unison, and Sam plops down next to Carly to read the text.

"Ugh, he is such a flirt." says Sam, and she smacks the phone onto the floor.

"Agreed. Exes suck, especially this one." says Carly, picking the phone up and typing a short message back.

"Hey, at least you have exes. I have a dog, food, and Gravity Falls." says Sam pitifully. Carly grins.

"You mean _we _have Gravity Falls." corrects Carly, and Sam smiles.

"I wish we lived in Gravity Falls. We could hang out at the Mystery Shack, and eat at Greasy's…"

"And no school. No school at all." says Carly, and the girls fist bump. They pause for a moment.

"As if." says Sam bitterly, and the girls walk over to Sam's laptop. Carly pulls over the chair from the vanity, and Sam sits on the office chair. Sam turns the laptop on and absentmindedly hums the Gravity Falls theme song. "I am so addicted." she murmurs, and Carly laughs as she sketches a pine tree onto Sam's chalkboard wall.

Carly Lane and Sam Morgendorffer could both be described as very average- looking teenage girls, but they also have a few quirks. Carly, who is average height and skinny, wears iconic glasses and grey, jean- print high tops with everything. Today, she wears those items with a blue tank top and jean shorts. Her straightened and layered brown hair goes perfectly with her grey eyes.

Sam, also average height and weight, has bright red dyed hair and green- gold eyes, which are always lined with black. She wears a black, pink, and grey sundress with paired with her signature combat boots. The two girls both wear silver and gold matching glasses necklaces, reminding them of their individuality and bond.

"It's on!" yells Sam, and Carly stops drawing on the wall and runs over to the laptop. Sam opens up her web browser and goes onto YouTube. She types on the keyboard, clicks around, and eventually finds the first episode of Gravity Falls, Tourist Trapped.

"Marathon time!" squeals Carly, and the girls plop onto the beds. The fullscreen display on Sam's laptop begins to play the episode. Sam sighs and relaxes, and Carly places her glasses on her nightstand.

The episode plays, and the next comes on. And the next one. And the next one. Tired and worn out, Sam gets up to take her contact lenses out. She passes the sleeping Carly on the way to her vanity. She is about to take the lenses out when her laptop screen catches her eye.

Sam turns around to see the laptop, which is still showing Gravity Falls, glowing a little brighter than it is usually. Worried that it would use up too much battery, Sam walks over to her laptop to adjust the brightness settings. She notices that it seems to be getting brighter every step she takes. Confused, Sam throws a pillow at Carly's sleeping body, waking her up.

"What was that about?" asks Carly, sleepily. She picks up her glasses and joins Sam in front of the computer. "Is it… brighter thank before?" she asks, puzzled.

"I think so." says Sam, pulling the brightness slider and grasping the mouse. "But I can't change it!"

"So weird." says Carly. Suddenly, the mouse under Sam's hand completely disappears out of thin air. Startled, the girls jump back.

"What the he-" Sam begins to ask, but before she can finish, she and her best friend are swallowed up by the unusual glow. The bright white mist envelopes the teens, and when it is lifted, nothing is there.

They're falling. Sam and Carly scream as they tumble through the dark blue twisting tube. Sam holds onto Carly's shoe, and Carly grabs her glasses, trying to not let them slip out of her fingers. Bodies hit ground, and everything goes black.


	2. Where are we?

"My _head_…" says Sam, sitting up. Black dots swim through her vision.

"Finally, you've gained conciseness. I figured you would eventually." Carly responds, looking down at her fallen friend impatiently.

"How long was I out?" asks Sam weakly, standing up. She wipes the dirt off of her dress. Carly grins.

"I don't know, I only got up a few minutes before you."

"Oh, well by the way you were talking, it seemed like you've been waiting for centuries." says Sam, rolling her eyes.

"Felt like it." teases Carly, and the girls examine their surroundings.

They are in the middle of a forest, composed primarily of pine trees and large boulders. The path on which the girls landed has grass growing in patches on the dirt. They can hear a woodpecker in the distance, and can feel a cool wind blow through, much unlike the heat wave in Newtown. There are beautiful mountains in the distance.

"Where… are we?" asks Sam, although both girls have a strong suspicion they know the answer. Not wanting to believe it, they begin to curiously walk along the path.

"This is too weird. One minute, we're in your bedroom complaining about our mediocre lives, and now we're in the middle of the wilderness in a place that may or may not actually exist." says Carly, and Sam nod in agreement. They walk in silence for a few more minutes.

"Okay, I know what we're both thinking. We are _not _in Gravity Falls, Oregon. As much as I wish we were, we're not. This is probably a dream or something-" Sam begins, but she is cut off when Carly wordlessly pinches her. She gulps. "Nope. Not a dream."

"Ha." says Carly, and they pick up the pace, seeing a large white figure at the far end of the path.

"_But_, we could honestly be anywhere." says Sam, still trying to get a grasp on the situation. The girls stop at the figure. They realize that they are behind a large billboard, looking over a cliff. Carly grins. "No. No way." Sam says, but Carly has already run around to see the front.

"Yes! Yes way!" Carly yells in response, and Sam's heart almost stops. Listening to Carly's excited chattering, Sam cautiously goes around to see the billboard. She gasps. It's instantly recognizable.

_Welcome to Gravity Falls._

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" squeals Carly, as a huge grin spreads onto Sam's face. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!" Sam grabs Carly's shoulders and shakes them. Carly continues to freak out, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Let it all out…" Sam mumbles, and Carly finally stops. "You done?" Sam asks, and Carly nods. "Then… I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! LIKE, WHAT? AHH!" screams Sam, and Carly grins.

"I know, right?" Carly says. "So… where should we go?" she asks, and Sam grins.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asks, and they both grin. In unison, they shriek the answer.

"The Mystery Shack!"


	3. Something's Not Right

"It's official. As much as I hate Max, I hate walking more." complains Carly as the girls trudge through the forest, led only by the disheveled sign pointing them towards the Shack.

"Mmhmm…" Sam mumbles thoughtfully, as she admires her beautiful surroundings. She has always loved the background art in Gravity Falls, and now she's actually in it. Just knowing that makes her smile.

"Hey! Look!" yells Carly, and Sam follows her pointed finger to a building in the distance.

"We're close!" says Sam, and the girls gleefully run towards the Mystery Shack. They both can't wait to meet the characters that they have admired for so long. Sam, who has always related with Dipper, wants to read his book. Carly, who has felt the same way about Mabel, wants to play spin the pig. They both want to take a tour in the Shack, eat at Greasy's Diner, and end their perfect day at the Gravity Falls Lake.

But. When the girls begin to get closer to the Shack, they begin to see that something is very, very wrong. The windows are boarded up and the signs promoting Oregon's greatest oddities are taken down. The "S" that they had always known to be nonexistent on the roof is still there, although it does have a bird's nest in it. The totem pole has vines grown all over it, and the lawn looks like it hasn't been tended to in years. The Mystery Cart is rusty and unkempt.

"What _happened_?" asks Sam confusedly, and Carly waves her hand in front of her face to make sure what she's seeing is correct.

"I don't know, but this is _not _right." says Carly.

"At all." Sam agrees.

The girls make their way towards the gift shop entrance, and they see that the windows are boarded shut. Taped on the left door is a paper that says "Mystery Shack out of Business". Carly gasps, and Sam tries to open the doors anyway. Not only are they locked shut, they are also _stuck _shut. It seems that nobody has tried to get in for a very long time.

"Okay, now I'm scared." says Sam seriously.

"We could always try the private entrance?" says Carly, and Sam shrugs.

"Worth a shot, I guess." Sam says, and the girls walk around to the private home entrance. Carly bangs on the door and Sam rings the doorbell repeatedly.

"Oh my GOD!" says Sam, frustrated. "What the heck is going on?"

"Calm down." responds her best friend, who always tried to be optimistic. "Let's head into town and see if we can clear things up." Sam stops ringing the bell and slowly steps away from the doors.

"Okay." Sam says, and they begin to leave the Shack.

"Wait." says Carly, and Sam stops in her tracks.

"Yeah?" she asks, and Carly frowns.

"I am _not _walking." says Carly, and Sam throws her hands up.

"How _else _do you expect we get there?" Sam asks, but Carly smiles and looks at something. Sam follows Carly's gaze to the Mystery Cart. "Oh, yes."

The girls grin at each other for a second, and then run towards the golf cart.

"The key's in the ignition!" yells Carly gleefully, and Sam does a fist pump in the air. "Well what are you waiting for? Get in!"


	4. Something's Really Not Right

"Well, golf carts really _are _a rush. Even when you're _not _running away from a bunch of crazed gnomes." says Carly as the girls park at Greasy's Diner. They figured that they'd find the most locals there, and besides that, they're _hungry! _

"Speaking of which… I was thinking about the billboard." says Sam, getting out of the Mystery Cart.

"What about it?" asks Carly playfully, putting the key in her pocket.

"Well… there wasn't a huge hole in it. From where the twins broke it in Tourist Trapped." says Sam, and Carly furrows her eyebrows.

"You're right… what's _that _about?" asks Carly, and Sam shrugs.

"Also, the "S" on the Mystery Shack was still intact, which means that Wax Sherlock Holmes never broke it." says Sam, getting more and more confused. "It's almost as if none of the things that happened in the show ever happened here."

"Not to mention the fact that the Shack is completely disheveled." adds Carly, opening the doors to Greasy's.

Greasy's Diner looks pretty much the same as it was shown in the television episodes, keeping its odd log shape and its slogan "We have food." As the girls step in, they see waiters and waitresses serving people seated in the comfy booths. Comforted by the lack of unsettling change, they sit down across from each other. Sam opens up the menu and reads the prices with a sour facial expression.

"Wow, Stan w_as _right when he said this stuff was overpriced…" she remarks, and looks as if she just realized something. "Where _were _Stan and the twins? They usually are at the Shack…" she asks Carly. When she gets no response, Sam looks over the large menu and sees that Carly's face is white, and she is staring at the back of the menu.

"Turn it around." says Carly, obviously shaken. Sam takes a sip of her water.

"Uhm, okay…" Sam responds, scared to see what's on the back. On the other side of the menu is the Gravity Falls current events section. Sam freezes when she reads the headline.

_Gravity Falls' failed Mystery Shack to be replaced with all- new Tent of Telepathy Theme Park! Final Papers being signed today. _

Sam chokes on her water and draws the attentions of all the restaurant patrons. Carly waves their gazes away.

"Nothing to see here..." Carly mumbles, and folds up the paper.

"No… freaking…way…" Sam says, still gagging a little bit. Suddenly, somebody taps on her shoulder. Angry and confused, Sam looks up to snap at the tapper, but her scowl falters when she sees who it is.

"Soos?" asks Carly incredulously.

It is indeed Soos. Except his normal pale green Mystery Shack shirt is replaced with a dirty apron, and his grin is replaced with a frown. He, just like everyone else in the joint, looks sadder than he ever did on the show.

"How do you know my name, dude?" asks Soos, and Carly raises her eyebrow.

"It says "Soos" on your nametag." says Sam, and Soos looks down to confirm it. If it weren't for the current circumstances, the girls would have laughed.

"Why aren't you at the Mystery Shack?" asks Carly, and Soos looks at her confusedly.

"Why _would _I be?" he asks, and Sam crosses her arms.

"You work there, don't you?" Sam asks, and Soos shakes his head sadly.

"Not anymore, dudes. I _used _to, though, before it went out of business. It was great, but once Mabel started dating Gideon-"

"She did _what?_" shrieks Sam, producing a huge spittake.

"Go on." says Carly, looking just as surprised and intrigued as Sam.

"Gideon took over the business and ran it to the ground. Now, he's building a theme park there, and I'm stuck living in my parent's basement." says Soos sadly, and he continues his story. "I work here to pay off my parents' rent. But I couldn't pay them enough to stop them from calling me a deadbeat loser day in and day out. Sure, they still did that when I worked at the Shack, but at least I was _happy _then." Soos says, and Sam shakes her head.

"That's terrible." Sam says, and Carly nods in agreement. Soos, as if breaking out of a trance, whips out a notepad.

"I'm supposed to take your orders now." he says, and looks at Sam for her descision. The girls exchange eye contact and begin to get up.

"No thanks. I think we've lost our appetites." Sam says, and the two friends leave.


	5. Teenage Shenanigans

"Okay, if one thing isn't different, it's got to be the water tower." says Sam as the girls park the Mystery Cart in Circle Park. They look up to see the Gravity Falls water tower, which is based behind a dinky old swingset. The ground is splattered with awkward patches of grass, and there are some deciduous trees along with the pines. Carly grabs the keys from the ignition and the girls sit on the swings.

"Do you think that-" Carly begins to ask, but she is interrupted by loud, mean- spirited laughter and a spraying noise coming from behind the tower. The girls quickly swivel their heads to look at the origin of the noise, but their sight is blocked by a bunch of bushes.

"Who do you suppose that was?" asks Carly, and Sam shrugs.

"I don't know, but we can find out." Sam responds, and the girls carefully hide in the bushes, trying not to make any noise. When they peer over the greenery, the girls are surprised not by the presence of Wendy and Robbie, but the fact that _Wendy _is the one spray- painting the water tower.

The pair of teens looks as rebellious as usual, but Wendy's playful, happy attitude is replaced by one even more unkind than Robbie's. Her face looks sinister, and she seems to be actually enjoying the vandalization. Robbie, laughing along with her, has his arm around her protectively. Wendy takes out a cigarette and begins to smoke it.

The girls look up at the water tower to see that Wendy has sprayed onto it a huge, red explosion, this one realistic and not at all muffin- like. But when they look back down at the pair, they see something much worse.

"Ew!" gags Sam, but Carly covers her mouth. Robbie and Wendy are kissing very passionately, and Wendy is actually enjoying it. Sam slaps Carly off, and the girls hear more people entering the park. They look up over the bushes to see Lee, Tambry, and the rest of the teenage gang.

"Yo!" says Lee, his cartoon thumbs- up t- shirt replaced with a black shirt adorned with a skull.

"Lee! Man, did you lose Thompson!" says Robbie, with his regular arrogant attitude. Lee grins and rolls his eyes.

"We ditched him at the lake. I chucked his phone in!" Lee laughs, and everyone else joins in.

"Heh." says Tambry, still texting obsessively.

"I guess some things never change." mumbles Sam, and Carly shushes her.

"Check it out, you guys!" says Wendy, and everyone takes a moment to admire her art. "It's an explosion." she explains, and everyone cheers (except for Tambry).

"Heh." she says again, looking back at her phone.

"Should we… get involved?" Sam asks Carly, and Carly shakes her head.

"Nothing we _can _do. Yet." says Carly, and the girls slowly sneak back to the Cart.


	6. Yeah, This Can't Get Worse

"God, this is so _weird._" says Sam, as the girls drive the Mystery Cart around town.

"I know, right? It feels like we're in one of your crappy fanfictions…" says Carly, and the girls pause.

"Yeaaaaah…" says Sam, and they continue to drive.

The girls have been cruising around Gravity Falls for a half an hour now, trying to find Stan or the twins. They decided that if anyone could help clear all this up, it would be one of those people. Also, despite the dire circumstances, they still want to meet their cartoon idols. As if answering their call, the girls hear Mabel Pines' distinctive laugh in the distance.

"Drive, woman!" Sam yells to Carly, and they speed over to the town square. They park abruptly, and run towards the huge statue of Nathaniel Northwest. They see Candy and Grenda, but no Mabel.

"Where is she?" Carly asks, but her question is answered immediately.

"Ew, you two get away from that statue! I don't want _my _great- great grandfather, also known as the founder of Gravity Falls, to have _your _loserish filth on it!" says Pacifica Northwest. Although her appearance is not surprising at all, the girl next to her's is.

"Totally. Go hang out with the statue of my failure uncle or something, he's more your speed." taunts Mabel, her hand on her hip. Sam, thinking the insults were directed at she and Carly, immediately begins to say something back, until her head computes who she's looking at.

"_Mabel?_" Sam asks, completely shocked.

The girl standing beside Pacifica _is _Mabel. But not really. Her hair is straightened to look just like Pacifica's, she wears a Juicy Couture sweatshirt, Victoria's Secret yoga pants, and Uggs. She has about ten tons of makeup on, and no sweater in sight. Her mean- girl-like appearance reminds Sam strongly of her terrible ex- best friend, Kate.

"Sorry, Pacifica!" bellows Grenda, getting away from the statue with Candy following suit.

"It won't happen again!" says Candy, and the two run away.

"Who… what… _you_?" asks Sam, pointing at Mabel. Mabel raises an eyebrow.

"What?" she asks, in the most catty manner possible.

"And who are _you?_" asks Pacifica. Sam is about to say something, but she is interrupted. "I think you and your ugly friend should go hang out elsewhere, hon. And _she_," says Pacifica, pointing to Carly, "should fix her hair." Carly looks up at her hair to see that it's a little windswept from the drive. She quickly pats it down, and begins to respond. Luckily, Sam bests her to it.

"Alright, listen to me now. I have plenty of bitches like _you _from where I came from, and I'm honestly not afraid to stand up for myself. Anymore. Now, I have two questions, and you better listen. One, what did you do to Mabel? And two, why the heck do people say "hon", when what you're obviously meaning to say is "screw you and your entire family"? Can you answer that?" Pacifica, not surprised a bit, raises an eyebrow.

"Calm it down, _hon_. And I'll have you know that Mabel and I have been BFF's ever since her parents dropped her at this stupid place. She's even offered to let me visit her during winter break." Sam and Carly look at Mabel uncertainly. "Go on, you can even ask her."

"Is that true?" asks Carly, jerking her thumb towards Pacifica.

"Of course it is." responds Mabel impatiently.

"But… where are your sweaters? And your braces?" asks Carly, her heart breaking a little bit.

"Sweetheart, we live in the 21st century. That stuff is eighties, and besides that, it's _silly._" says Mabel, and the best friends' faces fall.

"I think you two should leave now. Bye- bye!" says Pacifica waving the two off.

"Wait." says Carly, cringing. "One more question." she looks at Mabel. "Where's Dipper?" Mabel looks confused, then snickers.

"You mean my brother? He made us stop calling him that years ago. And, I don't know, probably playing video games locked in the Shack as usual." Mabel says carelessly, and the girls walk away.

"I know what you're thinking." says Carly, as the girls sit in the Mystery Cart.

"Kate." says Sam bitterly, and Carly nods.

"Don't worry, Mabel's not Kate." she says, and Sam cracks a weak smile.

"Hope not." she says, and the girls drive off.


	7. It Gets Worse

**So I just realized that Sam and Carly are the same names of the chicks on that show iCarly. Just to clear things up, Sam and Carly in this story are real people (I'm Sam). We're not based off of those guys. Enjoy! :)**

Carly and Sam ride the Mystery Cart to the Mystery Shack in stunned silence. Although they have no doubt that Dipper Pines will be just as twisted as the rest of the characters, they still want to find him. They figure if they can get Dipper's book, there might be some information in it that they can use.

They park the Cart next to the totem pole, and go directly to the private entrance. After banging on the door again, they sit on the porch, defeated.

"What do we do now?" asks Sam, and Carly spots something in the distance.

"How illegal would it be to break in?" Carly asks, and Sam shrugs.

"Worth a shot." she says, and the girls receive the large log at which Carly was staring. With Carly in the front and Sam in the back, they prepare to use it as a battery ram to open the door.

"Let's do this." Carly says, and they hit the door hard with it. Once, twice, three times. Finally…

_Crash!_

"And we're in!" yells Sam triumphantly, and the girls cough as the dust settles.

"You do realize that we just broke into a private home, probably causing thousands of dollars of damage, and oh, by the way, it's the Mystery Shack?" asks Carly, grinning. Sam high fives her, and the girls look around the house.

All of the lights are off, except for the glow of the television. In front of the television is a figure, not moving at all and looking he hasn't moved in a while. It looks as if he is playing video games. The ground around him is littered with empty cans of Pitt Cola and crumpled up bags of Chipackers. He didn't even notice the break- in, too engrossed in his game.

Sam cautiously taps the figure in the back, and is not that surprised to see Dipper looking up at her. He looks absolutely disheveled, and is not wearing his hat.

"Uhm, hi. What… are you doing?" asks Sam, and Dipper shushes her and turns back to the television.

"No interruptions. I'm trying to get to the next level." he says, and Sam looks back at Carly as to say "what now?" Carly shrugs, but motions for Sam to continue talking.

"Yeah, okay. How did you _not _notice that we just broke into your house?" Sam asks, trying to get Dipper's attention. Dipper speaks, but continues staring at the screen.

"Oh, I noticed. I notice the knocking, too. I figured whoever was out there would find a way in eventually." he says noncommittally.

"You were seriously too lazy to open the door?" Sam asks incredulously, and Dipper shrugs.

"I guess. By the way, who are you?" he says, and Sam throws her hands up.

"Sam and Carly, we're new here. But Dipper, why the heck aren't you outside adventuring? Isn't that your thing?" she asks, and Dipper turns all the way towards the girls. His face is angry.

"_Don't call me that_." he says firmly, and then relaxes. "And why would I? I can do all the adventuring I want in my game." Sam is about to further protest, but Carly pulls her away.

"It's a lost cause." Carly says, and turns to Dipper. "Do you mind if we… uh… look around? We used to come here a lot."

"Sure. Nothing to see, though." says Dipper, and the girls slowly walk up the stairs to the twins' bedroom.

The room is familiar, but yet so different. Dipper's half, as messy as ever, is littered with cases of games, handheld systems, and dirty clothes. There is no framed picture of a boat. Mabel's side has the same posters, but there are also pictures of she and Pacifica on the wall. There are makeup, hair products, and clothes on her bed. Her knitting needles and yarn are hidden under the bed. The girls sigh as they see that the twins' lives don't connect at all in this alternate storyline. Sam even finds herself missing her little sister from back home.

"Hey, look! A note!" says Carly, pointing to a piece of paper on Dipper's nightstand. Sam holds it up for them to read.

_Going to sign the final papers. Be back soon. Stan_

"Final papers?" Carly asks, and then a look of realization dawns on her face.

"We have to go stop him!" Sam yells, and the girls run to the Cart.


	8. Grappling Hooks are Useful Tools

"Wow. Ritzy." Carly says as Sam parks the Mystery Cart at the Club (she had a hunch that would be where the signing takes place) with a newfound purpose. As Sam grabs the keys from the ignition, Carly plays with the grappling hook she took from the Mystery Shack.

"You should probably put that away." Sam says, staring at Carly's weapon. Carly grins.

"For now." Carly teases. Sam rolls her eyes, but smiles too.

"Alright. Here's the plan: we go in, look like we belong, find Stan and Gideon-"

"And rip the papers to shreds!" Carly yells.

"Maybe we should be a little more discreet, but essentially yes." Sam responds.

The girls enter the club, nervously trying to look dignified and fancy. The pristine white surfaces glimmer teasingly, and they settle into a luxurious red velvet booth. A waiter comes over to take their orders.

"No thanks. But, we were wondering, is it true that Lil' Gideon is here?" asks Carly, pretending to be a fan.

"I can't tell you that, miss." says the waiter stiffly.

"Sure you can." says Sam, sliding him a twenty.

"See, the good thing about this world being devoid of morals is-" Sam whispers to Carly, and Carly giggles.

"Bribery." Carly says, and the girls look back up at the waiter, who is pocketing the money.

"Erm, yes. He and Stanford Pines are in the Puma Room." the waiter says, pointing towards a private room in the back of the Club.

"Okay, thanks!" Carly says, and the girls wait for the waiter to leave.

"Sooo… to the Puma Room?" asks Sam, and Carly nods.

"Let's go."

Carly and Sam quietly open the door to the Puma Room, slide inside, and shut it. The room is basically a smaller, fancier version of the rest of the Club. There are people in formal attire seated around the room, and in the center is a small table with Gideon seated on the left and Stan on the right. Bud Gleeful stands next to Gideon, acting somewhat as his bodyguard. The girls stay against the back wall and listen to the conversation.

"Well, Stanford, this sure is unfortunate." says Gideon mockingly. He looks just as pasty- paced and chubby as ever. Stan, however, just look plainly depressed. He has huge bags under his eyes and more wrinkles than the girls had ever seen on him. In short, he's pathetic. Annoyed that he's getting no response, Gideon pushes harder.

"I mean, who would have guessed that when I started dating Mabel I'd also be able to run your business to the ground? It's like killing two birds with one stone." With that being said, Gideon looks down at his magical amulet. "One very, very useful stone." Sam stifles a gasp. Gideon isn't supposed to have that anymore!

"Yeah, yeah, Gideon. You win. Just let me sign the papers already." Stan says. Gideon still isn't satisfied.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _purposely _ruined your business? Because, Stanford, it was all part of my plan." Gideon announces, and Stan doesn't even register surprise. Sam, however, lunges at him.

"Gideon, you little-" Sam begins to say, but she is muffled by Bud's headlock. Carly, worried for her friend's safety, pulls out the grappling hook.

"Sam, the papers!" she yells, and Sam uses her free hand to snatch them away from Gideon. Carly grabs Sam's hand and shoots the grappling hook at the ceiling.

"Peace out!" Sam says, kicking Bud and releasing herself. Carly pulls them up, and Sam shreds up the papers above their heads.

Up on the roof of the Club, Carly pockets the grappling hook and Sam exhales.

"Well, that went well." Sam remarks, and Carly looks down into the hole in the ceiling.

"Oh no! He's talking to the waiter that you bribed! Sam- I think he's calling the police!" Carly yells, and Sam winces.

"Oh crap! Where do we go?" Sam asks.

As is answering the question, the girls hear the Mystery Cart's horn below them. They look down to see Old Man McGuckett in the driver's seat of the cart, which is pulled are to the back of the club. Sam and Carly look at him, and then at each other.

"Do we have any other option?" asks Carly desperately.

"Nope." says Sam, swallowing hard. "Our only choice is to join the madman in a golf cart."


	9. Short Chapter, Crazy Old Man

"_What is he doing_?" Sam whispers to Carly. They are sitting in the back of the Mystery Cart as the crazy Old Man McGuckett drives it through the town. They hear cop cars in the distance, and know that they don't have much time. "Excuse me sir, but could you _hurry up_?" Sam says, and McGuckett just continues to drive. He hasn't said a word since he picked them up from the Club. Suddenly, he pulls into the trees.

"Whoah!" says Carly. They hit a major speed bump before driving onto the forest path.

"Alright, that's it." says Sam, and Carly looks at her nervously. "Either tell us where you're taking us, or stop this cart and let us off." She gets no response from McGuckett. "Seriously, thanks for the getaway and everything, but-"

"We're here." says McGuckett, and he stops the cart. The girls look around the forest clearing and realize why it's so familiar.

"Hey. Isn't this where Dipper found the third book?" Carly asks, and Sam nods vigorously.

"YES!" Sam says, and runs around the clearing trying to find the tree with the trap door. Carly laughs at her best friend caressing random trees, until Old Man McGuckett effortlessly finds the right one on his first try.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Carly asks, and the girls run over to the tree. McGuckett pulls the tiny lever, and a trapdoor opens in the ground. They run over to it, and McGuckett reaches in. He pulls out the third book and tosses it to Sam. Sam is stunned, and her face looks like it's her birthday, Christmas, and Summerween all at once.

"It's the… it's the…" Sam stammers, and Carly is amused at the one time her best friend has ever been speechless.

"Book. Yes." says McGuckett, and Sam hugs it to her chest.

"Wait. How do you know about all this?" asks Carly, and McGuckett smiles.

"Be patient." he says, and begins to stomp on the metal platform where the book was. Suddenly, he falls all the way into the hole. The girls gasp and look down too see that there's a tunnel under the trapdoor!

"Wow. Did not expect that." Sam says, and Carly nods in agreement.

"Do we have to jump in now?" Carly asks skeptically, and Sam gulps.

"I think so."


	10. Secrets Revealed

"Ouch!" shrieks Sam as she hits the ground. She yells up to Carly, who hasn't jumped into the trapdoor yet. "Brace yourself, it's a painful fall!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Carly yells back sarcastically. Sam hears her jump, and watches her best friend fall on the ground. Sam offers her a hand and Carly dusts off her shorts. The tunnel they have entered looks a lot like the one that Mabel and Dipper found in Irrational Treasure. The girls wander through the straight passageway until they meet Old Man McGuckett at a wooden door at the end.

"Okay, can you tell us what going on now?" Sam asks, and McGuckett nods. He takes out a key and opens the door. Inside is a large, cavernous room, filled with odd looking vintage machinery. In the center of the room is a work desk covered with blueprints. There's a rack on the wall with several McGuckett- like hats hanging on it. The old man turns to Sam and Carly.

"Why are you girls in Gravity Falls?" he asks, but it sounds like he already knows. Sam and Carly explain where they came from and how everything is wrong. McGuckett nods.

"I know." he says, and the girls look at him, confused.

"How?" asks Sam, and McGuckett begins to explain.

"You see, I'm like you girls. I come from the real world. The outside world." Sam and Carly gasp. "However, unlike you two, I wrote myself into the show."

"What?" asks Sam, and McGuckett sits down at his desk.

"I used to live in California, and I worked at the Disney Animation Headquarters. I was a member of the writing staff for Gravity Falls, and I was given a very special assignment. There exists a wormhole between imagination and reality; one that a person can cross. My assignment was to write myself into Gravity Falls, and be the employee from the inside. So I did. And here I am." McGuckett says, and Sam puts her hand on her hip.

"Doesn't that make you a bit… bitter?" she asks, and McGuckett shakes his head.

"Not really. Anyway, when I entered the show, nothing changed from how it was initially written. What's curious about you two is that a) you _weren't _written in, and b) you changed everything."

"So you don't know any more than we do?" Carly asks sadly.

"Yes, I do. When the wormhole opens, something very strange happens. It allows the very fibers of the worlds to be tampered with, provided the person messing with them has magic. So, my theory is that when you two came here, someone was poised and ready to do so. Do you girls have any idea who that could be?" Carly and Sam look at each other and already know the answer.

"Gideon." they say together, and McGuckett nods.

"That's what I thought."

"I bet there was something in the second book about the wormhole." Sam says, and Carly frowns.

"Well, what do we do?" she asks.

"You must try to restore the characters to their old selves and then get Gideon to open up the wormhole. Once that happens, you can fix the storyline and go home." McGuckett says, and Carly smiles.

"Sounds easy enough." she says, but Sam is more cynical.

"Why can't _you _help?" she asks, and McGuckett shakes his head.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy. I wouldn't help at all."

"Well, do you _have_ anything that can help us?" Sam asks.

"You girls possess the greatest tool out there: seventeen episodes' worth of knowledge about Gravity Falls. Use it well." The girls nod.

"Alright Car, let's do this." Sam says.

"Right behind you." Carly responds. The girls exit, leaving Old Man McGuckett alone. As soon as the door closes, his eyes cross and he looks crazier than ever. He lets out a manic laugh. His voice rings through the cavern.

"With these girls to do my work, I'll be out of here in no time! Watch out world, I'm coming back!"


	11. The Handyman's Duty

**Sorry that I was on a bit of a mini- hiatus. So much studying to do! If you're having trouble understanding the story, feel free to leave comments or suggestions in the reviews. I'm thinking of doing a sequel as well, just as a heads- up. Thanks!**

With a newfound sense of purpose, Carly and Sam drive the Mystery Cart back to Greasy's Diner. As Carly grasps the steering wheel determinedly, Sam pages through the third book in amazement. She takes out a pencil from her boot and begins to write a list on a blank page.

"Okay, so who should we go to first?" Sam asks, and Carly shrugs.

"I guess Soos, we talked to him first." Carly responds, and turns back towards Greasy's Diner.

"This is kind of really cool." Sam says, marveling at the book. "I mean, _sure _we have to go fight the creepiest character in cartoon history, but at least I get to hold this book." The Cart stops.

"We're here!" says Carly, and the girls walk up to the Diner. Carly pats her pocket to make sure she still has her grappling hook, and Sam sticks the pencil back into her shoe. They bust open the double doors, but the first thing in the Diner to catch their attention are two "Wanted" posters with their faces on them. The girls quickly duck behind a table.

"Well, that was fast." Sam remarks, and Carly shushes her.

"We have to sneak into the kitchens. And be more careful." Carly says, and the girls crawl under the tables and back towards the kitchens. Luckily, when they get in, the only person in there is Soos.

"Hey, dudes. Haven't I seen you before?" The girls wince, realizing the he probably saw the posters. They begin to slowly back away, but Soos stops them. "Oh, yeah! You're the girls who came in earlier and didn't buy any food. Do you want some?" he asks, motioning towards the hot griddle.

"No thanks. We just wanted to… er… make a proposal. A business proposal." says Carly, and Soos cocks his head.

"Go on…"

"How would you like to work at the Mystery Shack again?" Carly asks, and Soos smiles.

"More than anything, dude." he says, and Carly claps her hands together.

"Well. Then do I have an offer for you. Here's the deal: you help us stop Stan from signing the Shack over to Gideon Gleeful, and we'll take care of the rest." Carly says, and Soos looks apprehensive.

"I really want to, dude, but Bud Gleeful is my boss. If I lose this job because I messed with his son and the Shack doesn't open, my parents will make me go to _community college_."

"Well, you see the thing about that is-"

"Wait." says Sam, and the two negotiators look at her. "Soos, I know it's a risk. But you love working at the Mystery Shack, and I know you hate working here. See, the thing about you is that when you love something, you're willing to take risks and make sacrifices for it. I've seen you do it before, and I hope to see it again if I ever get out of here. Please help us." Everyone pauses, and Sam and Carly stare at Soos' conflicted face.

He turns around back to the stovetop. Carly and Sam's faces fall, all is lost. But when they look up, they grin to see Soos turn back towards them, armed with a broom.

"Alright, dudes. I'll help, although I didn't even understand half of what you just said." The girls cheer and Sam checks Soos' name off of her list. She snaps the book shut.

"Soos, you can follow us in your truck. Let's get going."


	12. More Teenage Shenanigans

"One down, a whole town left to go." Sam says, sketching in the third book as Carly drives the Mystery Cart.

"Not quite. We got Soos." Carly says.

"What an army." Sam says, and she looks back at Soos in his pickup truck behind them. He is picking his nose. The girls gulp.

"Well, hopefully Wendy and Robbie will be more reassuring." Carly says. She parks the Cart at Circle Park. They hear Soos' truck stop behind them, followed by his car door opening and closing.

"Let's do this, dudes." he says, holding the broom from Greasy's like a sword. Sam facepalms and Carly slowly lowers the broom in his hands.

"Actually, can you just wait in the truck? We'll have to do this one alone, and we need you there for a quick getaway." Carly says, and Soos salutes them.

"Good plan." he says, and gets back into the truck. The girls look up at the water tower. They hear guitar music and talking behind it. Instead of hiding in the bushes, Sam and Carly walk straight into the clearing.

The teens sit on a picnic blanket, and are sharing a box of pizza. Robbie plays guitar (badly) and Wendy rests her head on his shoulder, blowing out puffs of cigarette smoke. Sam coughs, and everyone's attentions are turned towards the girls.

"Hi! We heard that music and were wondering if we could sit with you guys!" Carly says enthusiastically, but she is answered by blank stares.

"Uh, who are you?" asks Nate, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Nobody important." she says, and Wendy raises an eyebrow.

"Well if you're 'nobody important', you don't you go down to the lake and hang with Thompson?" she mocks, and the teens laugh. Sam and Carly walk back to the Cart.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Carly says dejectedly, and Sam nods.

"Let's think this through. There has to be something that changed that caused them to act differently. Was there anything or anyone missing?" she asks, and the girls think.

"I know!" yells Carly, and Sam figures it out then, too. "Thompson!"

"It makes a lot of sense. He was the funny, awkward, sweet one. Without him, they're just mean, obnoxious, and rebellious." Sam says.

"Well, I guess we better head to the lake to find him." says Carly, and Sam nods.

"We should take Soos' truck so the police don't see us." Sam says, and the girls knock on Soos' car door.

"Did it work, dudes?" he asks after rolling down his window.

"Not quite. We need a short pit stop." Sam replies.

"Mind if we hop in?" asks Carly, and Soos flashes a thumbs up. The girls pile into the back seat, which is full of miscellaneous items and clutter.

"Man, who knew _Thompson _would become a leading protagonist?" Carly muses, and Sam shrugs.

"I think there's more to most of the characters in Gravity Falls than everyone realizes."


	13. Coffee and Horoscopes

"Whoah. What the _heck _is this?" asks Sam, holding up a rubber chicken from the garbage dump that is Soos' backseat. Carly stifles a giggle as she lifts up a pair of underpants.

"Long story, dudes." Soos says, and stops his truck abruptly, throwing Sam and Carly back. The pair of underpants that Carly was holding is thrusted into her face.

"Oh… my… God…" Carly says in disgust, and Sam laughs. Soos rolls down his window and the girls peek to see Deputy Durland staring into the truck. They immediately duck under the layer of junk.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" asks Soos, trying to sound polite and formal. Sam stifles a giggle.

"Have you seen two teenage girls running around here, one with red hair and the other with glasses?" asks Durland in his silly accent, and Soos clears his throat.

"I'm afraid I haven't, officer. Why are you looking for them?" Soos asks, and Durland raises an eyebrow. Any good cop would have been set off by the fact that Soos was so curious, but Durland explains without concern.

"Well, Gideon Gleeful has accused the nameless criminals of personal assault and of destroying some important documents. Have you seen the wanted posters?" Durland says, and a look of realization comes onto Soos' face.

"Yes, I have. I just didn't know it was them…" he mutters to himself, and the girls inhale swiftly. If Soos reveals them, they're so screwed. They were going to tell him the truth eventually, and they cross their fingers that he sticks with them.

"Excuse me?" asks Durland, and Soos falls back into reality. He looks into the back of his truck and then at Durland. He sighs.

"Sorry, officer. I haven't seen them. Have a nice day." says Soos, and the girls exhale. Unfortunately, Sam accidentally breathes in too much dust and sneezes. Both Soos and Durland look towards the back of the truck. Carly looks at Sam desperately, and Sam shrugs miserably.

"Did your truck just sneeze?" asks Durland, and Soos looks at the piles of junk. A moment of silence lives out, until Carly pops her head out of the mess.

"Why hello officer!" she says in the most chipper manner she can muster up, and Durland looks at her confusedly. Carly wears an odd assortment of costume items, including a fake moustache and a bowler hat. Her glasses are replaced by black shades.

"Why... were you back there?" asks Durland, dumbfounded. Carly shrugs.

"There isn't anywhere else to sit." she says simply, and Sam pops up next to her. She is in a similarly ridiculous disguise, wearing a huge gray wig and Carly's glasses.

"Well hello there!" Sam says, grinning. Durland looks at the two of them and then at Soos.

"You three have a nice evening. There _are _only three of you, right?" he asks, and Sam and Carly nod. Right before Soos rolls up the window, Sam stops him.

"Wait! Where's Sheriff Blubbs?" she asks, and Durland frowns.

"Blubbs? I always see him at the department, but I'm too afraid to talk to him." Durland says nervously, and Carly laughs.

"It's okay, you two would get along just fine. Hey, here's an idea, bring Blubbs some coffee and a horoscope newspaper. That'll set you guys up." Sam says, and Durland shrugs.

"Thanks, I'll try that. You enjoy your day, ma'am." Durland says, and Soos rolls down the windows. Everyone heaves a sigh of relief. Sam high- fives Carly, until they see Soos' semi- angry face.

"Personal assault?" he asks, obviously hurt that they didn't tell him.

"You're surprised?" Sam asks bluntly, but Carly shushes her friend.

"We're sorry Soos, we've been meaning to tell you. Sam and I don't come from around here." Carly says, and continues to explain the girls' story thud far. When Carly finishes, Soos nods understandingly.

"I get it, dudes." he says. "Plus, I never even liked Gideon that much. At all, actually."

"Good." says Sam. She rips off her wig, links arms with Carly, and points forwards. "Soos, away!"


	14. Making Waves

Sam, Carly, and Soos drive the truck around the lake's shores with no sign of Thompson. Their sense of hope dwindling, they let out a synchronized sigh.

"Are you sure they said "lake", dudes?" asks Soos, and the girls nod.

"Yeah." Carly says.

"The words came straight from Robbie's annoying face." Sam says, punching layer of junk on which she sits. "Do you think he was lying?"

"I don't know, why would he?" asks Carly, but Sam doesn't get the opportunity to answer.

"Dudes! Is that him?" Soos yells, pointing to a figure at the lake's shore. Sam and Carly cheer.

"Yes!" Sam says, and Soos parks. "Let's go!"

The trio runs down to the water, but they meet an expected surprise when they get there. Instead of Thompson's awkward, teenage form, in the water floats a merman. Under closer examination, Sam identifies him as Mermando's brother.

"Why, hello there." says Carly in a very friendly manner, but the merman just turns to swim away.

"Wait! Can you help us really quickly?" asks Sam, and the merman grudgingly turns around. His accent is the same as Mermando's. Soos looks confused by the magical creature, but not nearly as surprised as the girls expected.

"What is it?" he asks, sounding very depressed and sad. As Carly tries to figure out why, Sam plows on.

"We lost our, um, friend here. He's tall, a bit pudgy, and really awkward. Have you seen him?" asks Sam hopefully, and a look of knowingness flashes across the merman's face. As soon as it came, it was replaced with his same complacent stare.

"Yes." he says plainly.

"Can you tell us where he _is_?" asks Sam frustratedly. The merman pauses, and then speaks.

"Only if you help me first." he says, and Carly rubs her hands together.

"That's fine! What can we do?" she asks willingly, but Sam stomps her foot.

"No, Carly, we are _not _taking _another_ pit stop. We need to hurry. This guy probably hasn't even seen Thompson around here." she says angrily, jerking her thumb at the merman.

"Oh, but I have. I believe your friend wears an orange striped shirt and khaki shorts, right?" he asks, grinning mockingly. Carly makes a face at Sam.

"Still! We don't have to help every single person that asks us!" says Sam, and Carly frowns.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" she asks, and Sam throws her hands up.

"We're _supposed_ to find Gideon and make him open up the wormhole, not help each and every person in this town! Why don't we just go and do it ourselves?" says Sam, and Carly shakes her head.

"We need all of the characters to fight Gideon. You know that." Carly says calmly, and Sam looks at her angrily.

"What if McGuckett was lying? All of the people in this world are bad, Carly. You never know!" says Sam, at her wit's end. Carly pauses.

"You're saying that the people of this world are "bad", but refusing to help change them. Doesn't that make _you _bad?" asks Carly, and Sam sighs.

"I'm done. I'm going to go do this my way." Sam says, and walks back to the road. Carly moves to run to her, but Soos stops her.

"Focus on the task at hand. She'll be back." he says caringly. Carly sighs.

"I know." She pauses. "I hope." She turns back to the merman, clapping her hands once.

"Alright, Brother- of- Mermando, I assume you want me to get him from the pool and return him to you?" she asks, and the merman looks bewildered.

"How did you know?" he asks, then realizes another thing. "What pool?" Carly laughs and taps her forehead.

"I know this town very, very well." she says, and merman shrugs. "We'll be back!" Carly says, and follows Soos back to the truck.

"Well, this sucks." Sam says, kicking the dirt. She sits on a park bench and the third book is open in her lap. She scribbles furiously.

She recalls her last fight with Kate, which was similar to this one. Sam was the lead role in her school musical, an achievement of which she was very proud. Kate, in retrospect, didn't seem to care at all. Kate still promised to see Sam's opening night performance to cheer her on.

However, the week before the show, Kate told Sam that she couldn't go, because she had to go to the sleepover party of some popular girl. Sam was devastated, finally letting out what she really thought of Kate's new friends. They were shallow, mean, and spoiled. Most of them were also dumb as rocks.

Kate turned cold fast, completely ignoring Sam. Sam realized that the fight was just what Kate needed to give her the opportunity to ditch her. And lo and behold, there it was. The two girls haven't spoken for six months, but Kate had gossiped about Sam a lot. Sam relates that fight to the one that just happened with Carly.

"I know I was wrong. But still, how can I just go back? They'd never have me." she says, talking to herself and listening to a woodpecker in the distance.

"I guess I'll just have to do what I said. Go my own way, and such." She looks at her list and reads the next name down. Sam walks over to the Mystery Cart that she and Carly ditched earlier.

"Mabel."


	15. Long Chapter, Deep Chris

"Soos, you know where you're going, right?" asks Carly as Soos drives his truck around town. She has moved up to the front seat and fondles her grappling hook. She has been thinking about she and Sam's fight the whole drive. She wants very much to find her best friend, but she also has to focus on the task at hand.

"Yeah, dude." says Soos, and Carly sighs.

"Is there any way we can get there quicker?" she asks, and Soos frowns.

"Look, dude, I know you're upset about Sam, but she'll be back. Relax." he says. Carly wants to ask how she can relax when she and the rest of the town are in possible danger, but she keeps quiet. "And here we are." Soos says, and pulls into the Gravity Falls pool. Carly looks down and her lips form a pout.

"Aw, I have no bathing suit." she says, and Soos laughs.

"I have no doubt you'll be fine without it. I'll wait in the truck with the cooler." he says, pointing to the large water cooler in the back of his pickup truck. Carly decided that they should pull an original Mabel move and get Mermando to the lake that way. She begins to think about Mabel's shocking change, but steers herself to focus on what she's doing.

"Be right back." she says, kicking open the truck door and letting herself out. She slams it shut, and enters the Gravity Falls Pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, I _cannot_ drive!" says Sam frustratedly, trying to maneuver the Mystery Cart aimlessly through the streets of Gravity Falls. Her plan was to find Mabel, but she has had zero luck so far. Her new revised plan is to go to the Shack and find Dipper. However, she perks up instantly when she hears the unmistakable laugh of Mabel Pines. She pulls over and listens harder. She looks in the direction from which the laughter is coming, and sighs.

"To the pool it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly looks at the pool scene through the chain- link fence. Just as she expected, Mermando floats in the pool miserably with a raft hiding his tail. He's staring at the snack bar longingly. Next to him, Candy and Grenda are splashing each other and giggling. There is a pang of sadness in Carly's heart when she realizes that her best friend isn't with her. Carly shakes her head and continues to looks around, her gaze landing on the two girls seated at the snack bar.

"Oh no." Carly says, and stares in the direction of Mabel and Pacifica. Pacifica is in a white designer bikini and lilac flip- flops. Mabel wears a matching bikini and pink flip- flops. The girls both have their iPhones out, and are photographing their diet Pitt colas. Mabel flips her phone around to take a selfie, and Carly realizes that her phone case has little cartoon pigs on it.

Carly laughs at the one part of Mabel that isn't lost, and writes confronting her onto her mental to- do list. She walks through the gate and enters the scene. She should really hurry up with saving Mermando, but she doesn't want to leave Mabel. As if having an epiphany, Carly realizes that maybe the key to accomplishing both tasks lies in doing them at the same time. She takes out the sunglasses that she swiped from Soos' truck, and sits down next to Mabel at the snack bar.

"Ohmigod, do you know who that is?" Carly asks excitedly, and Mabel turns to her. She looks thoroughly confused, yet intrigued.

"Who?" she asks, but Carly doesn't have time to answer. Pacifica cuts into the conversation like a knife.

"Isn't this the girl whose friend nearly assaulted us earlier?" she asks, and Carly feigns innocence. She figures that in order to this right, she has to play nice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she says, maybe a bit too seriously. Pacifica still looks suspicious, so Carly adds some flattery. "And I _love _your earrings!" Pacifica relaxes a bit, and Mabel sips her soda.

"You were saying?" Pacifica prompts, and Carly smiles.

"Do you see that guy in the pool?" asks Carly, pointing at Mermando. Mabel's eyebrows rise.

"Yeah." she says. It seems like she has been noticing him for a while now.

"Yes! He's pretty hot, huh?" says Pacifica bluntly, and the pieces begin to come together in Carly's mind. Mabel still _does _like Mermando, but she'd never try to overpower the queen bee! Carly makes her voice a whisper so only the two girls can hear.

"You'll never guess who he is." she says, pausing for dramatic effect. "He's the newest member of Sev'ral Times!" Mabel looks shocked and Pacifica looks extremely intrigued.

"Really? How?" she asks, and Carly looks at Mabel, who looks like she wants to say something.

"I read that he's going to join their next tour in a magazine. Fresh from the press!" Carly says excitedly, and Pacifica looks like she wants to cut in again. Carly, however, has none of it. "Do you like Sev'ral Times?" she directly asks Mabel, and Mabel nods vigorously.

"Totally! 'Cray Cray' is the best song ever." she says wistfully. Carly peers at Candy and Grenda in the corner of her eye and thinks sadly of how they and Mabel used to be friends. "Do you know those two?" Carly asks, pointing to the odd duo. Pacifica snorts and Mabel rolls her eyes.

"They're the hugest dorks in Gravity Falls." says Pacifica plainly, and Mabel nods in agreement. Carly sighs.

"I can see." she pauses, and then pretends to get a marvelous idea. "Hey, I know! Let's go over to Merman- I mean,_ that boy_ and talk to him!" The two girls squeal.

"Sounds like a plan!" says Pacifica happily, smiling at Carly. Carly gulps. If this is how easy it is to become one of the popular girls, selling your soul to the devil must be instant. The girls walk over to Mermando, who looks nervous.

"Hi there! So my friend and I were wondering: what's Deep Chris really like?" asks Pacifica, and Mermando looks at her confusedly. Mabel peeks out curiously from behind Pacifica and he blushes. Carly motions wildly for him to go along with it.

"Oh, well, he is a very nice… er… he is very nice." says Mermando, and Carly facepalms. Only a complete idiot would buy this. Luckily, Pacifica is just the idiot to fit the description.

"Really? He always sounded like a diva to me…" she says, and flirtatiously changes subjects. She puts her hand on her hip and twirls her hair on her little finger. "Do _you _like divas?" Mabel, looking frustrated, tries to divert the attention from Pacifica.

"Well, if anyone's a diva, it's Pacifica…" says Mabel, eyeing her frenemy. Carly goes in to intervene, but is interrupted by Pacifica's angry shriek.

"_Who the heck _splashed my bikini! This is a Pierre Chez original, and it's not to get wet!" she yells, and her animal- like gaze lands on Candy and Grenda. They wade backwards slowly, looking extremely scared. "You two! You will _pay _for this! I will make sure nobody in this town ever talks to you again! I'll make my daddy terminate your parents' jobs! _Nobody _messes with Pacifica Northwe-"

_SPLASH!_

Pacifica is pushed into the water by an unseen pool- goer. She sputters and gasps, and Candy and Grenda can't help but laugh. Carly and Mabel gasp when they see the person who did the deed.

"Nobody but me." Sam says triumphantly, rubbing her hands together. Carly hugs her.

"You came back!"

"I knew I was wrong the second I left. I just thought you guys wouldn't want me. I _was _being a bad person." Sam says regretfully. Carly shakes her head.

"You aren't a bad person. You had a momentary lapse of bad judgment and frustration. I happens." Carly says, and Sam smiles. "Besides, you came back. That makes you double good." The girls high five and looks down at Pacifica, who is yelling indistinct threats. Mermando looks at her awkwardly, and begins to slowly swim away. The girls are about to stop him, but Mabel beats them to it.

"Wait!" she says, and everyone (including Pacifica) looks at her. She continues, this time more softly. "I want to talk to you some more." Pacifica makes a noise of objection.

"Mabel! I believe _I _was talking to him!" she says, but this time Mabel has none of it.

"_No_. I am." she says, and Grenda gasps dramatically. Pacifica's head snaps around to face her.

"What are _you_ looking at, troll?" Pacifica says, and Grenda goes speechless. Mermando looks to Mabel.

"If that's how you and your friend treat other people, I don't want to talk to you." he says, and then remembers his act. "And neither does Steep Chris." Sam shakes her head.

"Deep Chris!" Carly whispers.

"Deep Chris." Mermando repeats. Pacifica, dripping with water, comes out of the pool and stands beside a very miserable looking Mabel.

"Come on Mabel, we don't need this." she says, and begins to strut away. However, Mabel doesn't follow. "Mabel?"

"No, Pacifica. I'm… I'm saying here." Mabel says, look like she herself can't believe the words are leaving her mouth. Pacifica is beside herself.

"I said, come on!" she repeats, and Mabel still stand firm.

"I'm sick of you bossing me around and telling me what's cool." Mabel says, and Sam grins. The similarity to Kate is gone.

"_I _am cool! I am Pacifica Northwest, descendent of the town founder, super rich, super gorgeous, and super talented! Come _on_, or rot here with the losers!" Mabel looks like she wants to say something, but Sam does it for her.

"Look at yourself, _hon_. You're soaking wet and your eyeliner is running. I think we all just got to see who Pacifica Northwest is _without _her makeup; and she's not a good person at all." Sam says, and Pacifica scowls. She looks at Mabel.

"Fine. Stay with them. I'll have you know, the only reason I was friends with you was so I could come to your house in California during break!" Pacifica yells, and stomps away mumbling about needing a tan. Carly rolls her eyes, and Mabel sits on the ledge of the pool with her feet in. Mermando looks at her curiously, and Grenda and Candy slowly swim towards her.

"Well, that happened." Mabel says sadly, and Sam pats her on the back.

"You had to say it." Sam says, and Carly sits down next to Mabel.

"Trust Sam, she knows this stuff." she says, and Sam laughs.

"And if all else fails, push her into a pool." Sam says, and Mabel smiles.

"Thanks." she says.

"No problem." Sam responds, and Carly claps her hands together.

"Well! I love a tender moment as much as the next girl, but I think it's time we get moving." Carly says, and Mabel looks confused.

"Moving?" she asks, and Sam points to Mermando.

"_We _need to take _him _back to the lake. You guys want to come?" she asks, and Mabel, Candy, and Grenda nod. Carly, noticing that Mermando doesn't want Mabel to see his fins, tells them they can go to the truck in the parking lot. Sam accompanies them to retrieve the cooler. Just Carly and Mermando remain.

"Do you like Mabel?" Carly asks conversationally, and Mermando blushes.

"I have admired her from afar all summer. But, alas, she doesn't feel the same about me." he says in his heavy accent.

"You'd be surprised." says Carly, winking. "There she is!" she says, and Sam comes through the gate holding the cooler.

"So… heavy…" Sam says, and then drops it on the wet pavement. She groans and speaks. "Alright, Mermando." Carly opens it up and chucks it in the pool.

"Jump in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys are amazing! I can't believe we weren't friends before!" says Mabel in the back seat, and Candy and Grenda laugh. Soos sits awkwardly in the driver's seat as Sam and Carly slip into the front.

"How's it going back there?" Sam yells, and Mabel giggles.

"Great! These girls are awesome!" she responds.

"We love you Mabel!" say Candy and Grenda, and Carly grins.

"Hey! Where's Mermando?" asks Mabel, and Sam opens up the third book for some light reading.

"In the way back. He likes the fresh air." she says, and clicks her pen.

"Oh, man." says Mabel suddenly, and everyone pauses.

"What?" asks Carly nervously, but Mabel's face breaks into a huge grin. She holds up the rubber chicken from Soos' piles of junk.

"This would look great on a sweater!"


	16. The Deeper End

"_Don't start unbelieving! Never don't not feel your feelings!_" Mabel, Carly, Candy, and Grenda belt along to the uplifting 80's classic. Soos drives his very full truck along the shores of Gravity Falls Lake, and Sam happily checks Mabel's name off of the list she wrote in the third book. Soos sees Mermando's brother waiting in the same place as before and stops the truck.

"Alright, dudes. Everybody out." he says, and the motley crew exits the truck. Carly, keeping in mind that Mermando doesn't want Mabel to see his true form, hastily steers she and her friends away from the truck. Sam and Soos (who was filled in during the drive) pick up opposite ends of Mermando's cooler and carry it down to the beach.

Sam's face is red and she looks very strained. Soos, however, is effortlessly toting the large, water- filled crate.

"Dude, do you want me to handle this?" he asks, but Sam shakes her head.

"It's…okay…" she says, and Carly laughs.

"You can let go now." Carly says, and a very relieved Sam and a very concerned Soos drop the cooler on the ground. Mabel and her friends look at it confusedly.

"What's that?" asks Mabel, and Carly realizes that Mermando can't hide anymore.

"You'll see." she says ominously, and waves to Mermando's brother.

"Who is he?" asks Grenda, pointing at the nameless merman. Candy rubs her glasses to make sure what she's seeing is real.

"I believe that is a merman." Candy says, treating the new word as if it was a strange, exotic flavor. Grenda's mouth hangs wide open. Mabel stares at the creature, amazed. Carly and Sam watch as the piece come together in her mind.

"Wait. Is Mermando…?" she begins to ask, and Sam finishes for her.

"His _name _is Mermando. What did you think he was, a bear?" Sam says, and Carly snickers. Mermando's brother looks at her, annoyed. "Sorry." Sam says quickly, and Carly laughs.

"Mabel, meet the _real _Mermando." Carly says, and she dramatically opens the cooler. Mermando, nearly choking from being in there, coughs up chlorinated water. He looks up at Mabel and looks petrified, ashamed, and embarrassed.

"Hello." he says sheepishly, and Mabel stays utterly expressionless.

"You've been this way all summer?" she asks, and Mermando nods. She hits herself on the head. "_That's _why you never left the pool! I thought you were just nervous!" she says, and smiles.

"Well, I was. But, this is the… main reason." says Mermando shamefully, splashing his tail around. Mabel motions it away.

"I don't care about _that_! Besides, I happen to think it's cool!" Mabel says, getting more and more enthusiastic by the minute. Mermando smiles.

"Really?" he asks, and Mabel nods firmly.

"Really." she confirms, and Mermando relaxes. Sam, bored of the romantic moment, decides to take the reins.

"Alright, break it up. Mermando, your brother's waiting." Sam points towards the lake, and Mermando makes an excited dolphin noise. His brother responds impatiently. Sam raises and eyebrow and continues. "Okay… as I was saying, Carly and I are going to chuck Mermando into the lake now."

The girls hoist up the cooler, but cannot break the eye contact between Mabel and Mermando. Mermando falls into the water, taking in deep breaths of water and re- uniting with his brother. Sam impatiently puts her hand on her hip.

"Now that _that's _done, where's Thompson?" she asks, and Mermando's brother grins. He whispers something in Mermando's ear and the young merman swims off.

"Where's he going?" asks Mabel sadly, and Mermando's brother laughs.

"He's coming back. Your friend took a boat to Scuttlebutt Island, Mermando is merely retrieving him." Carly nudges Sam.

"Looks like saving Mermando really _did _serve a purpose." says Carly playfully, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew sits on the beach awaiting Mermando's return. Candy, Grenda, and Mabel play some clapping game, but Mabel looks like her mind is elsewhere. Soos and Mermando's brother, whose name they learned was Fin, animatedly discuss the pool duck revolution. Sam is sitting on the sand examining the third book, and Carly leans over her to see.

"What are you even doing?" asks Carly, and Sam shrugs.

"It's just so amazing to see all of the stuff from the show. I mean, look at this." Sam says, and shoves the spread about zombies into Carly's face. "It's so cool!" Carly nods, and then frowns. "What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Mabel. There was something that she forgot to do-" Carly begins, but she is cut off by Grenda's excited yell.

"Yay! They're back!" Grenda bellows, and Sam shakes her head in disbelief of how extraordinarily manly the young girl's voice sounds.

Indeed, Mermando and a very scared (and wet)- looking Thompson swim back to shore. Mabel, Grenda, Soos, and Candy, who have never seen the awkward teenage boy before, look confusedly at Sam and Carly. Sam bursts out laughing, and Carly helps Thompson onto shore. His whole entire body is soaking wet with dirty lake water, and Fin looks at Mermando critically.

"You made him swim?" asks Fin, and Mermando shrugs.

"Yes. What else would I do?" he asks, and Sam grins.

"He had a _boat_." Sam says, and Fin and Carly laugh. Mermando blushes. Mabel runs over to him.

"Mermando! There you are!" she says, and he hiccups excitedly. The other beach-goers step back and admire the tender moment.

"Mabel. I can't stay much longer. My family needs me." Mermando says regretfully, and Mabel frowns sadly.

"I know." she says. "I wish we met earlier. But Pacifica was blinding me…" she says, and the young girl and merman look into each other's eyes.

"I'm not actually in Sev'ral Times." says Mermando, and Mabel laughs sadly.

"I wouldn't care either way." The lovers slowly move in for the kiss, one in the water and one out. Everyone prepares to swoon, and Mabel slowly closes her eyes…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"My phone?" asks Mabel, pulling away from the kiss. She yanks it out of her beach bag and looks at the screen. Her face, which was full of bliss, immediately turns white as a sheet.

"What? What is it?" asks Sam, concerned. Carly shakes her head, she knows who it is. Mermando looks at Mabel worriedly. Mabel looks up to face her new friends. She slowly, shakingly holds up the phone.

"It's… it's Gideon."


	17. A Few More Secrets Revealed

"Who?" asks Mermando, and Mabel sighs.

"He's my boyfriend." she says, and then realizes what she admitted. She waves her arms around and grabs onto Mermando. "Not like that! Not anymore…" she says, and Mermando relaxes. He doesn't however, try to kiss Mabel again. Mabel looks down at her phone miserably as it continues to ring. Carly steps in to rescue Mabel.

"I've handled my share of terrible, manipulative guys. Let me handle this." Carly says. She grabs the phone from Mabel's hand and picks up. "Listen Gideon, you little creep. Mabel doesn't want to date you." she pauses, looking at her shocked friends thoughtfully. "Do I need to spell it out? _Nobody _needs guys like you." she practically spits out, and then hangs up the phone. Everyone gawks at her, including Sam. "What?" Carly asks, and Sam recovers.

"Nothing. It's just… did we just switch bodies or something?" Sam asks, and everyone laughs. That is, until Mabel cries out.

"Oh no!" she says, picking up her phone from the sand.

"What is it?" asks Sam, still laughing from Carly's triumph. Mabel nearly bursts into tears.

"It's Gideon! He heard Carly on the phone! He can track it, and he knows we're here!" Mabel says, and Carly and Sam look at each other, panicked.

"Alright, anyone who _doesn't _want to get caught needs to come with us, _now._" says Sam assertively, and Grenda, Candy, and Soos run to the truck. Mabel, however turns to Mermando.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asks him hurriedly, and Mermando nods.

"I'm sure of it." he says. Mabel follows Sam and Carly to the truck, and Mermando and Fin swim away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Gleeful manner, Gideon sits in front of a huge lit fireplace. He holds his phone so tightly that if he possessed more than the strength of a three- year- old girl, he'd break it.

"Those girls." he says menacingly. "Are not supposed to be here. They will ruin everything if I'm not careful." He picks up a red book from under his large red armchair. On the cover of the book is a six- fingered hand and the number "2".

"Ah. Here it is." he says, and opens to a heavily bookmarked page. He points to it and digs his pudgy finger into the paper.

On the page are several grainy photos and sketches of Carly and Sam. Gideon tears it out, and tosses it into the fire.


	18. Not that Kind of Teenagers

**If you need a reminder, we last left off with 'Lil Gideon tossing a picture of Carly and Sam (from the 2nd book like****_ what?_****) into his fireplace. Resuming normal story... now!**

"Woah.**"** says Sam, who is seated beside Carly in Soos' truck. "Did you just feel a chill?" Carly frowns in concentration.

"Uh, yeah." she says.

"Spooky." Sam remarks, and Soos stops at Circle Park. The girls begin to get out of the truck, but Mabel speaks up.

"Can we come too?" she asks hopefully, motioning towards Candy and Grenda. Carly looks hopefully at Sam, but Sam shakes her head. She motions to the shaking Thompson.

"We've got enough on our figurative plate." Sam says, and they drag Thompson out of the truck.

"Who are you?" he asks, in a daze.

"Nobody." Sam snaps, but Carly takes a more friendly approach.

"Hello, fellow Gravity Falls enthusiast!" she says, and Sam facepalms.

"…What?" asks Thompson, and the girls walk him over to where they last saw the gang of teenagers. They peek around the water tower to see the same scene they had observed a few hours ago, and push through the bushes into the clearing.

"Not you guys again." groan Wendy, who puffs out some cigarette smoke. Robbie and the rest of the crew snicker. Sam rolls her eyes.

"Well hello to you too." Sam says, and the girls step aside to present a wet, shaky, and freaked out Thompson. "You forgot something. Actually, someone." Sam finishes, trying not to laugh.

"Forgot? Try ditched." says Wendy dryly. Sam sighs.

"Look, I know he's kind of a dork, and chubby, and weird…" she begins, and Robbie smirks.

"Your point being?" he asks, and Carly frowns.

"What she's _trying _to say is that he brings you guys together. Because of the fact that he's insecure and awkward and sweet, he brings out the better people in you. Which is why you should let_ him_," Carly pauses, motioning to a bewildered Thompson. "Back into your group."

Throughout Sam and Carly's adventure, motivational speeches have always worked in their favor. However, this time, it didn't in the slightest. The teenagers gawk at them, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Time for a new tactic." Sam mutters to Carly, and turns to the teens. She eyes Thompson standing in front of her. "You know what's cool about this guy?" Sam asks, but waits for no answer. She kicks Thompson swiftly in the rear end, and he falls on his face. The teens erupt in laughter. "His falls are hilarious."

"You guys think I'm… funny?" asks Thompson, and through laughs the teens nod.

"Can… can you do anything else?" asks Lee between jeers, and Thompson eagerly nods his head.

"Yeah! Have you ever seen me eat a five- year- old bag of fruit snacks?" he asks, and he gets no response. "It's on YouTube."

The teenagers urge him to bring the video up on his phone and they watch it, while laughing hysterically. Thompson just blushes, but the girls could tell that he was enjoying the (somewhat) positive attention.

"You're pretty cool." says Robbie thoughtfully. "Gotta car?" he asks, and Thompson nods.

"A van." says Thompson, and Wendy cheers.

"You're with us now!" she says, but does not remove the cigarette from her mouth or Robbie's hand from her shoulder. _I guess it takes more to change her_, thinks Sam, and Carly nods.

"Howsabout you guys come with us to that Mystery Shack? Nobody's been there for, like, fifteen years." says Carly dramatically, and everyone excitedly piles into the van. Sam crosses her arms and looks at Carly, impressed.

"Nice. May I ask how you got all of them to come so quickly?" Sam asks, and Carly shrugs.

"Teenagers love abandoned places. It's not rocket science." Carly says simply.

"Wait." says Sam, creasing her eyebrows. "Aren't _we _teenagers?"

"We're a _different _kind of teenager." says Carly.

"The kind who spends their time watching cartoons and eating Nutella instead of smoking pot and having sex?" Sam asks, and Carly laughs.

"Bingo."


	19. It's Easy to be Bad

"Seventy- six bottles of beer on the wall, seventy- six-"

"_Shut up!_" Sam interrupts a very loud Nate. Both Sam and Carly are curious as to how the heck they were able to fit Nate, Lee, Tambry, Thompson, Robbie, Wendy, Grenda, Candy, Mabel, and themselves in one vehicle. Sam is pretty sure that if Nate continues singing, there will be one less passenger.

"Jeez, okay, calm down…" says Nate, putting his hands up defensively. Carly chuckles. Although Sam can't stand it when others sing, she is heavily involved in the girls' school's theater and choral programs.

"How we doing, Soos?" asks Carly, and Soos gives her a thumbs up, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Almost there. I had to take a weird route because the cops are after you two." says Soos, and Wendy lifts her eyebrows.

"The cops are after your guys?" she asks, slightly impressed.

"Yeah! Us too!" adds Grenda, and Wendy chuckles. She blows out some cigarette smoke, and Sam coughs.

"Can you _not _do that in the car?" asks Sam, and Wendy blows more smoke in her direction.

"Nope." Wendy says, and Sam rolls her eyes. How could two redheads be so different? The car lurches forward, and the passengers are relieved to see that they have successful parked at the Mystery Shack.

"Here we go." says Sam, and everyone exits the truck. The private entrance is still gaping open from Carly and Sam's battery ram. Mabel looks at girls, confused.

"Did you two do that?" she asks, and Sam shrugs.

"Who else?" Sam asks rhetorically, and the two girls enter the Shack. Just as before, an almost zombified Dipper is sitting in front of the television. Carly goes to get his attention, but Sam stops her.

"There's only one way." Sam says, in reference to fixing Dipper.

"How?" asks Carly. Sam sighs, and then points to Wendy. "Oh! That makes a lot of sense, actually." says Carly. The girls walk over to Wendy, who is still outside of the shack trying to dare Robbie to climb the totem pole. Robbie is failing miserably.

"Yo! Wendy!" yells Sam, and the teen in question turns around.

"Yeah?" she asks, and Sam puts her hand on her hip.

"Can you help us?" asks Sam, and doesn't wait for an answer. "Okay, good. I need you to get Dipper-"

"Who?"

"That kid," Sam corrects herself, pointing to the glow of the TV in the Shack. "To stop it with the video games. He should be out adventuring and stuff, it just isn't right." says Sam, with a tiny hint of desperacy in her voice. Wendy lifts an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" she asks, and Sam grins.

"Because. You're the daughter of a lumberjack and you have three brothers. You know what kids their age should be doing, and it's not sitting alone in their house." From the look on Wendy's face, Sam knows the she won the argument.

"Fine." says Wendy. Sam and Carly watch her go inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey… kid?" asks Wendy, stepping into the dirty old Mystery Shack. She remembers the days when she used to work there, she hardly ever saw "Dipper" except when he was getting food. That name does kind of work for him, doesn't it? She also remembers fondly that her job at the Shack was where she met Robbie. She loves having a bad boy, but Wendy knows that _she _is the baddest. She chucks her cigarette in the trash and taps the kid's back. He turns around looking angry, but softens after looking at her.

"Yeah?" he asks, and adds more quickly. "And be fast. I have to finish this level." Wendy grabs the controller from his hands.

"Or not." she says, tossing it carelessly into the other room. Dipper begins to get up to retrieve it, but Wendy stops him. "Let's chat." she says, and he sits down next to her on the wooden floor.

"What is it?" he asks, and Wendy sighs.

"Let me tell you something, kid. There are so many things I could be doing besides smoking and vandalization. Better, nobler things. But following Robbie's lead and being a "bad girl" is so easy, Dipper. You see what I'm saying?" she asks, and Dipper, although a bit confused, nods his head. "Now, let's talk about you. You're young, healthy, and smart. You have spent every day of this summer in front of the TV, living your life through some video game. But do you wanna know something? There are so many amazing things _out there_," Wendy says, pointing to the open door, "that you can do. So why not do them?" she asks, and Dipper quickly proposes a rebuttal.

"But you said it yourself. It's easier to stay inside and do this, just like it's easier to be a bad, rebellious teenager." says Dipper, and Wendy nods thoughtfully.

"I _did _say that, didn't I? Well, let's make a deal. You agree to stop playing video games 24/7, and I'll try to be myself. My _real _self." says Wendy, amazing even herself by what she's saying. Dipper contemplates for a minute.

"Deal." he says, and Wendy begins to get up. "Wait." he says, and she looks down at him.

"Yeah, kid?" she asks, and Dipper sighs.

"I kind of… I don't know…" he mutters, but then changes the subject. "Why are you dating Robbie?" he asks, and Wendy raises an eyebrow.

"I don't even know, Dipper. Chances are I'm dumping his ass within ten minutes from now. Why?" she asks in response, and the young boy takes a deep breath.

"It's just… I have a crush on you. A pretty big one." Dipper admits, and Wendy sighs. She sits down next to him yet again.

"Look. I think really highly of you, kid. Especially now. But you're like my brother, and that's as far as we are ever going. We're four years apart, and there's a lot you don't know about me." says Wendy carefully, and Dipper frowns.

"Okay." he says, sounding defeated. "I understand." he says, this time more firmly.

"No hard feelings?" asks Wendy, and Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Of course there are. But they'll go away." he says, smiling at his new friend. "Don't tell Mabel about this." he adds quickly, and Wendy laughs. She then faces him and motions locking her mouth and tossing the key. Dipper responds the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes!" says Sam, who has just checked Dipper and Wendy off of her list in the first book. She and Carly high- five.

"We've got everyone, except Stan! I wonder where he is…?" asks Carly, and Dipper jumps into their conversation.

"I think he's the Gleeful Manor signing the Shack over for good." he says, and then frowns. "That's not good." he says. Sam and Carly look at each other and quickly assemble their crew.

"Alright, guys we don't have much time." says Sam.

"For what?" asks Candy, and Sam grins determinedly.

"A plan."


	20. Plans Made and Identities Gained

"Let's do this." says Sam, cracking open the third book onto a spare table at the Mystery Shack. Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Soos, Carly, Tambry, Lee, Thompson, and Nate crowd around her.

"What's that?" asks Dipper (who has accepted his name as his own) in reference to the book.

"You'll find out." Sam teases, and turns to a blank page. She takes one pen for herself from her right combat boot and two from her left. She tosses them to Carly and Dipper.

"Why me?" Dipper asks, and Sam shrugs.

"It's your book." Sam replies simply. She goes on to write, with Dipper and Carly adding some. The two begin to direct different people to go to different places.

"Wendy and Robbie, go to the forest and see if you can find the manotaurs. Bonus points if you can also find the multi- bear." says Carly, and Robbie puts his arm around Wendy.

"And why would we do that?" he asks arrogantly, and Wendy pushes him away.

"Because they asked, and I trust these kids more than I ever would trust you." says Wendy. She glances at a grinning Dipper and continues. "Also, it's over." she says. Robbie stares at her, dumbfounded and speechless.

"So that happened. Anyway, go!" says Carly, grinning. She's so happy that Robbie finally got kicked to the curb. It's what she should have done to Max about three months into their six month relationship. Wendy runs off determinedly, followed by a sullen Robbie. Sam notices a beaming Dipper and laughs.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sam says to him playfully, and continues to give directions. "Candy, Grenda, go to the graveyard, pull the finger of the pointing angel statue, and release Quentin Trembley from his sweet tomb." she says, and the two girls look at her confusedly. Sam, not wanting to spare time explaining, motions them onwards. "It'll make sense. Eventually."

"Yo, Soos! Scurry over to the Dusk 2 Dawn and get as much Smile Dip as you can!" says Carly, and Soos salutes her.

"You got it, dude!" he says, and heads out.

"Lee! Nate! Thompson! Head to the farm outside of town and get the pig named Old Fifteen Poundy!" directs Sam, and the teens run off. The girls, out of breath, lean on the table. They notice Tambry in the corner, texting.

"Tambry!" says Carly, getting the purple- haired teen's attention. "Please text these plans," Carly says, motioning to the now full page in the third book, "to all of the people involved." Tambry nods and types. The only people besides her left are Dipper and Mabel. The four huddle in front of the book.

"You all clear on what to do?" asks Sam, and they nod.

"This is going to be hard." says Mabel, who went upstairs to put on a sweater earlier. It's lime green, and is adorned with black palm trees. Carly puts her arm around Mabel and passes her the grappling hook.

"You'll be fine." Carly says cooly as Mabel stares at the gift.

"But…" Dipper says, but he is interrupted by Sam.

"And I suppose you'll be needing this." says Sam, tossing Dipper a white and blue hat with a pine tree on top from one of the shelves. He puts it on, cocks his head, and looks strangely at Sam.

"This feels so… right." he says, and Mabel stands next to him.

"It's like… déjà vu." she says, putting her arm around her brother. Sam and Carly grin, look at each other, and turn back to the twins. They speak in unison.

"You have no idea."


	21. Das Flavor Pups for the Win

Night has fallen in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Two teenage girls sit in the bushes outside of the massive Gleeful Manor, a huge mansion much unlike the one from the original episodes. It turns out that the child physic became much more successful in a world where nobody had any hope for the future. Notice the word "had". These two unexpected forces came into the town and messed everything up. Little did anyone know, they were just fixing it all. Sam nervously plays with her red hair and Carly draws a line in the dirt.

"Oh! There they are!" Sam whispers, in reference to the Mystery Cart pulling up to the manor. In it are Dipper and Mabel Pines, also known as the Mystery Twins of Gravity Falls. However, for now, they have reverted back into their old, twisted selves in order to carry out the plan. They take one last moment to fist bump before falling into their acts.

Mabel, feigning hysterical crying, runs up to the huge double doors and pounds on them. Dipper stands awkwardly behind her. A very surprised Bud Gleeful opens the doors.

"Mabel? Why-"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Gleeful! I didn't mean what I said. Please, please, _please _let me talk to Gideon!" says Mabel. Bud looks conflicted.

"Well, he's in the middle of a very important-"

"Please, please, _please…"_ Mabel pleads, and the hugs Southern man sighs.

"I suppose…"

"Oh, thank you, thank you , thank you!" says Mabel, running happily into the manor. A silent Dipper follows her in, but Bud stops him.

"Shouldn't you be playing video games or something?" he asks, and Dipper grins.

"Why would I, when there's so much adventuring to do in real life?" Dipper asks rhetorically. Leaving Bud speechless, he follows his sister in. As soon as the doors shut, Sam and Carly exhale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So here we are, Stan. Time for you to sign the Shack over to me." says Gideon menacingly. He sits across from a depressed- looking Stan Pines in front of his massive fireplace. Between them is a table, and on it is his nightly quart of strawberry ice cream and the mostly completed papers that will allow Gideon to destroy the Mystery Shack. "And this time, there are no loopholes, no variables, no unexpected visitors-"

He is interrupted by the heavy wooden doors to the drawing room being opened. He scowls angrily at his father, but turns on his fake- gentleman charms once he sees a very upset Mabel Pines.

"Mabel!" he says, and then notices her meddling twin brother. "Dipper?"

Gideon mentally kicks himself for saying Dipper's name. Being the one who took the opportunity to rewrite life in Gravity Falls, Gideon remembers the events that were _supposed _to happen. Not on his watch. And with the police after those two girls, he'll be able to see to them very soon. He wonders if they even know of the special abilities they possess. If they do, it won't be for long. Gideon is pulled back into reality when he sees that Mabel is crying.

"Gideon! That wasn't me on the phone! It was that girl… one of the ones you're after? I was able to escape them, but I don't know where they are." she says regretfully. "But don't mind that! Because, my point is, I still want to date you!" she pauses. "Please take me back?" Gideon chuckles.

"Of course, my sweet. And don't worry. Those girls will be taken care of. I have some very special plans for them." Gideon says, and Mabel furrows her eyebrows. Special plans? Sam and Carly better watch out…

"Oh, thank you!" says Mabel, regaining her composure. All is going to plan. She nods meaningfully to her brother as she sits down. Gideon smiles at her and turns back to Stan, who has quietly watched the whole conversation.

"Now, as for- Hey! What are you doing?!" Gideon is interrupted yet again, this time by Dipper. He stares down at a broken marble bust of the creepy child physic and then us apologetically.

"Sorry." says Dipper, and Gideon gets up angrily, completely forgetting about Mabel's presence.

"You idiot! That is pure-" Gideon begins yelling, but he notices Mabel staring at him, frightened. He clears his throat. "Uh, yes. Apology accepted." Gideon says, and eats a huge spoonful of ice cream.

Little did he know, while Dipper caused a distraction, Mabel put into the dessert some very special ingredients. Ingredients that are banned in America. Gideon's eyes immediately grow large and dazed.

"He didn't… pick out the nuts." Gideon says, and then collapses onto the ground. Dipper and Mabel instantly grin and Dipper runs over to his sister. They high five.

"Man, how many packets of Smile Dip did you put in there?" asks Dipper, looking at the now- drooling Gideon. Mabel shrugs.

"Oh, you know. Three. Six. Twelve. But who's counting?" Mabel asks, and the twins laugh. Finally Stan speaks up.

"Alright, what is this? Did you two come here to save my business or something?" asks Stan, with a tiny bit of hopefulness in his otherwise depressed voice.

"Sort of." says Mabel, and Dipper smiles.

"You don't have to be hopeless anymore, Grunkle Stan. These two girls came and are going to save us. But right now _we _have to save us." he says, and Stan smiles.

"That's cool and all, but here's my real question: who gets to stuff the twerp into a closet?" asks Stan, pointing to the unconscious Gideon.

"We'll let you do the honors." says Mabel.

"You deserve it." agrees Dipper. The family of three goes on to chuck Gideon in the closet. Stan grins as he rips up the papers. They all head out to meet Sam and Carly, but are surprised when the doors open for them.

"Gideon! I found them!" says a proud Bud Gleeful. Mabel and Dipper gasp to see him drag in two very pissed off looking teens.

"Oh no." says Mabel.

Sam looks up at the massive man holding onto her, and at her frightened best friend. She speaks to the Pines.

"I'm afraid we have a little problem."


	22. Lots of Perspective Changes

"I'm going to need you to look at this." says an executive at the Disney Animation Studios. He taps the shoulder of one of the many animators of the television show Gravity Falls, and leads him and a few others into a room with nothing but a table and a large screen. The employees sit down confusedly, and the executive crosses his arms. "Whoever has been pulling this prank, please confess yourself." he says simply, but the animators just stare at him.

"What prank?" asks one of them, and the executive narrows his eyes.

"It seems that one of you has been messing with the animation of Gravity Falls. There are parts in various episodes where characters or items are missing or added. Whoever is doing this, please present yourself." says the executive. Nobody volunteers. The executive sighs and turns on the screen. "See for yourself."

On the screen, the episode "Tourist Trapped" plays. It is at the part where Dipper finds the third book, but when the trapdoor in front of the stump opens, the book isn't there. It flashes to a shot where the twins are hanging out in front of the Shack. But the Mystery Shack looks very different; it is disheveled and abandoned. A last clip plays of the twins' bedroom, which looks completely and totally different from the norm.

"Do you see what I mean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Sam's room, the clock reads 11:30. Her laptop has stopped glowing, and everything is calm and normal. Suddenly, Sam's little sister opens the door.

"Carly? Samantha? I had a dream… you two were in Gravity Falls…" she begins, but notices that the girls are nowhere to be seen. She figures that they are tucked snugly into the twin beds and slowly shuts the door.

"Good night…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Old Man McGuckett smiles as he leaves his secret hideout.

"An animator? As if." he says, walking to a tune playing in his head. "There's so much about me that they don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere, at some time, a stained, crinkled- up paper hangs on a wooden wall. It reads "WANTED: for illegal travel between worlds, time, and dimensions." Above those words, printed in strict black and white ink, is a picture of the crazy old man of Gravity Falls.


	23. The Epic Battle Part 1

"Where… where's Gideon?" asks Bud Gleeful, who is holding onto Sam and Carly. Mabel, Dipper, and Stan Pines look at the huge man, frightened.

"If all went according to plan, high on Smile Dip." mumbles Sam, and Carly shushes her friend.

"What?" asks Bud, and Mabel begins to explain. Unfortunately, she is interrupted by the closet door bursting open. A grinning Gideon stands before the surprised crew, and he begins laughing cruelly at the sight of Sam and Carly.

"Oh, God." says Sam, rolling her eyes. "This guy." Carly looks at the child physic confusedly.

"How are you not unconscious?" she asks, and Gideon laughs more.

"Did you two really think I was that stupid? I automatically knew there was something crazy going on as soon as I saw Mabel in her sweater. That confirmed my beliefs that you two were trying to fix the mess I've made. Well, I'm sorry, but not today." says Gideon, and Mabel looks down regretfully.

"But… the Smile Dip…" she says, and Gideon waves her argument aside.

"Stan's face when I sat back down gave it away. Good try, though." he says, shooting play guns with his hands to her. Dipper steps in protectively.

"What do you mean, mess you've made?" he asks.

"Well, you see, when your two new friends, what's your names?" he asks Sam and Carly and Sam responds promptly.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Sam says dryly, and Gideon shakes his head.

"That won't do, you better lose that attitude real quick. Ah, Dipper, and yes, when these two came into Gravity Falls they allowed me to change around the natural order of the town, and everyone inside of it." says Gideon, chuckling wildly.

"I know that much." says Dipper assertively. "But how did you know that they came from another world?"

"I recognized them from a picture." Gideon says simply, cutting off all other questions. "Father, release those two." he says, and Bud drops Sam and Carly onto the wooden floor. They get up and dust themselves off. Gideon gets face- to- face with Carly.

"Well, hello there." says Carly cooly. Her casual attitude just frustrates Gideon more.

"From whom did you find out your abilities?" Gideon asks directly, and Carly cocks her head.

"My what?" she asks, and Gideon stomps his foot.

"_You know _what I mean! How did you learn how to world travel?"

"To _what_?"

"Tell me now, or I'll throw one of your friends into the fire. Mark my words, I will find out your secret if it's the last thing I do! Nothing and no one escapes Gideon Gleeful!"

"Spoke too soon." says Sam, grinning as she motions to Dipper. Because both Bud and Gideon's attentions were turned towards Carly, they were able to carry out the second part of their plan. Dipper passes the grappling hook from his back pocket to a smiling Mabel, and she serenely shoots it up at the ceiling. After that, pandemonium breaks loose.

"Holy crap!" yells Sam, as a whole army of Gravity Falls woodpeckers flies through the hole in the ceiling. Riding on top of the mass of birds is the one and only Quentin Trembley, also known as the eighth and a half president of the United States of America. Standing beside him are Candy and Grenda, who is gnawing on a huge piece of peanut brittle.

"Hey, Mabel! Look who we found!" says Candy, grinning from ear to ear. Mabel flashes her a thumbs up.

"Ow! Ow! My hair!" says Gideon, who is being pecked tirelessly by Trembley's woodpecker army. Bud runs around the room, trying to stop the loud, violent birds from getting to him.

"Ha!" says Sam, high- fiving Carly. The girls look behind them to see Gideon's amulet glowing.

"Take that, you little fiends!" he says, telekinetically pushing them outside. Soon enough, the room is emptied of the birds.

"Sandy?" yells Trembley, looking at the departing flock. "You're leaving me again?!" Sam shakes her head and waits for the next attack.

"Ha! You really thought that-" Gideon begins to taunt, but he is interrupted by his whole back wall being busted open by a tribe of wild manotaurs. "What?"

"Who-hoo! Destruction is fun!" shouts the leader, and the creatures pick Bud up.

"What are you doing?" Bud asks, and the leader snorts in his face.

"Come with us, pudgy man-boy. We will make you real man!" the manotaur roars, and Bud screams as the tribe carries him out.

"Did somebody say pudgy man- boy?" asks Soos as he comes through the front doors. "Sorry I'm late, dudes."

"Soos!" says Mabel, and she hugs him. Lee and Nate follow him closely, holding the one and only Waddles. The pig runs over to Mabel, and they stare into each other's eyes as if nothing else matters. "I've always wanted a pig." Mabel says in disbelief. Carly grins. Gideon stares at the heroes with fire in his eyes.

"Is that all you got?" he teases, and Sam smiles and shakes her head. From behind Gideon runs in the multi- bear, blasting Disco Girl on his iPod. Following him are Wendy, wielding her father's axe, and Robbie, panting from the long run. The bear roars, but Gideon uses his amulet to magically freeze it.

"We have to take that from him!" yells Sam to Carly, and Carly nods.

"Agreed." Carly says, and girls close in to take it.

"Don't even try." says Gideon calmly. He begins to rub his amulet, and it glows bright red. "I have a secret weapon."

Suddenly, everyone in the mansion hears a loud rumbling, supposedly from underground. Sam and Carly exchange looks of horror as they realize what is making the noise.

"Gnomes?" asks Carly faintly, and Sam begins to run towards the exit, pulling her friend with her. She motions to everyone to follow.

"Gnomes!"


	24. The Epic Battle Part 2

Sam and Carly aren't even past the door when they see Gideon's huge fireplace literally explode with gnomes. Sam, Carly, Mabel, and Dipper run to the Mystery Cart as Gideon laughs manically.

"I'm unstoppable!" he yells as a gnome- formed monster twice as huge as the one from Tourist Trapped forms under him. Sam swiftly pulls the Cart out of parking positing and drives into the forest, closely followed by Gideon and his monster. It's a close chase, but the girls are able to out- drive him for about three minutes until they reach a very familiar area of the forest.

"Isn't this where we landed when we first got here?" Sam yells to Carly, and Carly screams.

"Oh my God!" yells Carly, looking back at the huge mass of gnomes chasing the Mystery Cart. Sam looks forward, and sees a familiar white structure leaning off of a cliff.

"We're going to hit the billboard!" she screams, and indeed they do. The Cart is launched into the air, and crashes straight through the wooden board advertising the town of Gravity Falls. The world slows down, and pauses on Sam and Carly's faces. They have just broken through the board and are stopped mid- air. Sam, her face contorted in utter terror, has a mouth as wide as Soos' truck, and Carly puts her arms defensively around herself.

Far, far, away, in a different world and at a different time, the animators of Disney Studios stare at the screen, perplexed. Where there should be Dipper and Mabel, there are two unfamiliar animated girls, one with glasses and the other with red hair. The executives crease their eyebrows, and back in Gravity Falls, Sam and Carly stay suspended mid- air. Everything is quiet. Well, not everything.

_Ah, Gravity Falls._ An image of the girls watching the show in Sam's bedroom flashes through Sam's head. _A place for mystery, excitement, and taking her easy._ Another image, this one of Carly playfully tossing a pillow at her best friend. _Unless you're me._ The world unpauses, and all Hell breaks loose. The Cart falls, Sam and Carly scream, and the gnomes advance. However, all that can be heard is Sam's ever- prominent voice inside of her head.

_My name is Sam. The girl freaking out next to me is my best friend, Carly. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror. Well, not that unimaginable, but you get the gist. _

The girls and their passengers almost get flattened by a tree.

"Look out!" Carly yells, and Sam pulls a swift left turn.

_Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical explanation. _


	25. Double-Crossers and Minor Head Injuries

The Mystery Cart, being closely followed by Gideon's gnome monster, begins to slow down.

"What? Come on, come on!" Sam says, hitting the steering wheel. Unfortunately, the gas- deprived vehicle skids and falls on its side. Sam, Carly, Dipper, and Mabel slowly exit the wreckage to face Gideon.

"It's over." says the crazy child physic, for once towering over the girls and the twins. "Surrender now!" he yells, and Sam shakes her head.

"Never!" she and Carly yell in unison. Gideon laughs manically.

"You have no one to save you!" he taunts, and for once he is right. Sam and Carly's crafty planning has ended; Gideon's secret weapon was much unexpected. The girl's senses of hope dwindle by the second, but they aren't ready to give up yet.

"Listen, Gideon!" yells Carly. "We know your life in the former Gravity Falls wasn't that great, but you have a chance for redemption! Just open the wormhole and fix what you destroyed, and then you can be a better person!" For just a second, a look of desperacy and childishness goes into Gideon eyes. But his face soon turns back into indifference.

"Now is not the time for negotiating. I have the upper hand!" he yells back, and Sam responds.

"Why would you even go through this much to make your perfect world?" she asks.

"I hated my life in the old Gravity Falls. I had no friends, the girl I like didn't like me back, and it just was terrible. I wanted a perfect world indeed, so I wished and wished for the opportunity and it presented itself." says Gideon wickedly, and Sam's eyes open wide.

"Oh my gosh…" Sam says under her breath. At the Friday night sleepover that seems so long ago, Sam and Carly were also wishing for a perfect world. They came into Gravity Falls because of it, allowing Gideon to mess everything up! _It's their fault! _Sam and gulps and looks at Carly, whose face tells that the same things as occurred to her.

"Shall I take that as your figurative white flag?" asks Gideon tauntingly. However, he is interrupted.

"McGuckett, McGuckett, McGuckett!" yells the Old Man himself, blowing the gnome monster apart with a leaf blower. Sam, Carly, Dipper, and Mabel cheer as he destroys it, sending gnomes scattering in different directions. Gideon, yelling and screaming, falls onto the ground. McGuckett immediately pins the child down, despite many insults and threats.

"Oh shut up, Gideon." says Sam dismissively. She nods to Dipper, who has taken out his book. "You know what to do." Dipper turns to the page that Sam drew of Gideon's amulet from memory and snatches the magical artifact off of Gideon's chubby neck.

"Not the amulet!" yells Gideon, and Carly shushes him. She takes the amulet from Dipper and begins to swing it in the air, causing a dark blue- purple cloud to cover the whole area. An extremely loud _bang _sounds, and the fog lifts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch, my _head._" mutters Sam, getting off of the cold forest ground. Wait. _Cold forest ground? _She's still in Gravity Falls! As her vision clears up, Sam sees Carly, Mabel, and Dipper looking equally confused. It appears that Gideon has scurried off in defeat.

"Whoah! I remember everything! I can't believe we had to fight gnomes _again._" Mabel says, and Dipper nods in agreement. Mabel looks at Sam and Carly. "Aren't you guys supposed to be gone?" asks Mabel, gingerly lifting up Gideon's abandoned amulet. It is cracked into several small shards. As the pieces come together in Sam's brain, she stomps on the ground.

"That dirty, double- crossing jerk!" Sam yells, and Carly nods angrily.

"What do you mean?" asks Dipper, and Carly begins the rant.

"Old Man McGuckett used us to get back into the real world. He had us open the wormhole, went through it himself, and destroyed the only way for us to catch him." Carly says bitterly, kicking the ground. "Now how do we get back?" Dipper shrugs.

"You guys said that you love this place. Why don't you stay?" he asks, and the girls look at each other.

"Funny." says Sam. "At the beginning of this whole adventure, Carly and I would have given anything to live in Gravity Falls. We wanted to escape our problems, and hide from them in a TV show. Literally." Carly laughs. "But throughout this experience, I think we've both learned that everyone and everything is as it should be, and if we try to mess with that it'll just get us into loads of trouble. You and Dipper and the rest of this town are supposed to do what's in the episodes, and Carly and I are supposed to live our lives in the real world. We take the good and the bad and accept them as they are, and that's how it should be. We can't cheat ourselves into a perfect world, because there is no perfect world. Instead, we should try as hard as possible to make _our _world awesome."

"Which it can't be without us." finishes Carly, and Sam smiles. "But _how _we get home is the real question.

"Well, how did you get here?" asks Dipper, and Sam sighs.

"We were watching Gravity Falls, and fell asleep, I guess…" Sam says, and Dipper smiles at Mabel.

"I have an idea." says Dipper, and the girls wait for it. Instead of words, they get hit in the heads by Dipper's heavy red book. Everything goes black, and bodies hit ground.


	26. Another Friday Night with Sam and Carly

ONE WEEK LATER

"Ugh." groans a tired Sam Morgendorffer as she falls back onto one of her twin beds. She is followed by her best friend Carly Lane, who quietly closes the door behind her.

"We agreed on this! It was just a dream!" argues Carly, plopping down on the other bed.

"I refuse to accept that." says Sam playfully.

"Whatever. So how was your week?" asks Carly, grinning.

"Better! I finally stood up to Kate a little bit." says Sam.

"Really? How?" asks Carly, and Sam grins.

"Well, let's just say, she and Pacifica would have a lot to talk about if I ever came up." Sam says, and Carly high- fives her best friend.

"Just a dream. And guess what? I told Max to buzz off." says Carly happily, patting her non- vibrating phone.

"Took you long enough." says Sam jokingly. Carly frowns. "Are you okay? Did I say something?" Carly sighs and shakes her head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just… I have something to tell you." says Carly sadly, and Sam sits down next to her.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to high school with you next year. I'm moving. I'm sorry." says Carly, and Sam pats her on the back.

"It's okay." says Sam comfortingly. "Life is at the same time so permanent and set in stone, but also so changeable. Please realize that sometimes you can't change the bad, but you can put into the world so much good. And you do." Carly smiles weakly.

"You mean it?" Carly asks, and Sam nods.

"When do I _not _mean something? Besides, we have summer. And we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, let's agree to make this the best summer ever. Starting with…"

"Gravity Falls!" the girls yell in unison. Sam turns on her laptop just as she did last week and turns to her friend.

"Just to be clear: we love our lives here. With the bad and the good." Sam says, and Carly smiles.

"Exactly."

Sam turns on Tourist Trapped and the girls begin to watch. However, at a shot where Dipper is flipping through the third book, Sam pauses it. She stares at the screen in awe.

"What is it?" ask Carly, but she sees it too. "No way." Sam squeals and hugs her best friend.

"I knew it was real!" Sam yells happily, and Carly feels as if something inside of her has been freed.

"I knew it too, I just was in denial!" Carly adds. The girls hug.

"Mystery Twins through thick and thin." Carly says, and Sam smiles back.

"With Das Flavor Pups for the win." Sam turns her grinning head back to the laptop and looks at the screen.

On one of the last pages of the third book, Dipper's handwriting has formed some very unfamiliar, new text. But what stands out the most is the picture on the page: one of Carly and Sam, with the title "Sam and Carly, the _real _Heroes of Gravity Falls".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam Morgendorffer is hunched over her laptop at ten o'clock at night, typing furiously. Carly left this morning, and Sam has been writing ever since. She smiles as she ends her story.

_Sam and Carly, the real Heroes of Gravity Falls._

"There. Now to post it." says Sam to herself, opening up her web browser. She clicks on the bookmarked FanFiction link and looks determinedly at the screen. "The people of FanFiction will like this story. But the real question is this: will they believeit?"

END OF BOOK ONE

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR(S):**

** Sam: Oh my Gosh, thank you so much for reading this! It was such a pleasure to write, and every review just makes my day better! This is what I love to do, and I'm happy that I can share it. **

** Carly (actual quote): Hi kids. I am the one they call Carly. I really did nothing to aid this book, it's all Sam so we must praise her amazingness. **_Oh, stop being so modest!_

**Grappling Hooks and Smile Dip,**

** Sam and Carly**

**SEQUEL COMING SOON! SECOND BOOK WILL BE ADDED TO THIS FIC IN ORDER TO KEEP IT POPULAR.**


	27. Falling into Gravity Falls 2

FALLING INTO GRAVITY FALLS 2


	28. Two Strange Deliveries

A cold wind blows through the suburban town, quite abnormal for mid- June. A tall, confident looking teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walks along the neat streets with his entourage of female admirers. He makes a joke and his cronies erupt in laughter. He grins, contented. The girl closest to him, a short, chubby black- haired friend further strokes his huge ego.

"Oh Max, you're so funny!" she says, and Max Epstein grins with satisfaction. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Oh, I know. Are any of you girls coming to the end of the year bonfire? he asks, and his followers nod anxiously.

"Of course, if you are." says the thin Asian one. Max smiles.

"Then I guess I'll have to-" he begins to say, but he is interrupted. A lone paper blows straight into his face, carried by the odd wind. It is old, yellowed, and stained, and nothing like what he's ever seen. He gasps and then blushes when he sees what it shows.

On the front is a drawing done in pen of two familiar girls, one more recognizable than the other. Max stares down at her face, confused and embarrassed. He pushes his black- haired follower away when she tries to get a peek. She crosses her arms and motions for everyone else to stand back.

Max turns the paper over and reads the tiny amount of writing.

_ s/9359228/1/Falling-into-Gravity-Falls_

He shrugs, not knowing what it means. He turns the paper over again and looks at the picture in awe. What a coincidence that such a random link should be attached to such a curious paper. He creases his eyebrows and tries to calculate the odds with his self- proclaimed superior intellect. The black- haired girl interrupts him.

"What's on it?" she asks, and Max sighs, pocketing the paper.

"Nobody you would care about." he says, trying to act noncommittal. But inside of his head, he is only thinking of one word.

_Carly. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, you are so hilarious!" yells the curvy brunette, drawing the attentions of the rest of the patrons of the establishment. The thin, gorgeous blonde across from her shushes her "friend".

"Keep it down!" she says, and the brunette gulps.

"Sorry. But seriously, that's great." she says, and her dominant friend grins.

"I know. I came up with the idea, asked Mina and the rest of student council to do it, and here we are." says the blonde, taking out her unshattered, pristine white iPhone. She taps around a few times and shoves it in her friend's face. The brunette reads aloud.

"Oldtown Middle School's end- of- the- year Bonfire: now featuring hot tub and sprinkler fun!" she reads excitedly. "Kate, you truly are a genius." The blonde, Kate Williams, nods. She takes back her phone and pockets it protectively.

"It's not like we're going to get out bikinis wet or anything, but it'll be a great way to see all the guys shirtless." says Kate. Her friend nods eagerly.

"And I just got this really adorable one, too-"

"Which reminds me. We need to go shopping for bikinis. Can your mom drive me, I mean, us?" asks Kate, pausing to take a sip of her Mocha Lite Frappuccino. The brunette, Ava Baker, looks down at her full- fat Frap guiltily.

"Yeah, I guess. She might need to skip some work, but-"

"Okay, great." Kate says with an undisputable finality. Ava sighs and takes a sip of her drink. Kate looks around the crowded Starbucks and stares directly at the large windows looking towards the busy town sidewalk. A popular, hot boy from Kate and Ava's grade stands outside alone. Kate looks back at Ava, who is busy drinking.

"Oh no!" says Kate. She just knocked over her own drink, which has spilled onto Ava's white lacy Hollister tank top. "I'm so sorry!" Ava looks at her best friend, mortified.

"This was eighty- five dollars!" Ava says, trying to stay hushed. Kate pulls her best "I'm sorry" eyes and Ava sighs. "It's okay. I'll buy a new one."

"I'll chip in." says Kate, feigning an apology. She has no real intention of paying Ava back, but the truth can always wait. Just as Kate predicted, Ava stands up.

"I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." Ava says, and Kate nods encouragingly.

"Go ahead. I'm going to go talk to _that _hottie." says Kate, pointing to her object of affection. Ava looks as if she wants to join, but is reminded of her embarrassing predicament when some of Kate's Frap drips onto her Vans. She lets out a groan of frustration and walks to the bathroom.

Kate watches her go and grins. She dumps the rest of her drink into the trash, fluffs up her hair, and walk out the door.

"Hi Kate!" says the teenage boy named Jack. He plays football for their school, and has a very flattering buzz cut. Kate rubs her glossed lips together and hugs him hello.

"Jack! I totally didn't see you there!" she says, letting the hug go a little earlier than Jack desired. "Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask you-"

Kate is interrupted by a piece of paper flying into her face. She frowns and looks at the front.

"Ohmigod." she says, looking at the hand- drawn image. Jack leans in to look but Kate pushes him away.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I uh… need to be alone…" says Kate, with a mixture of anger and guilt in her voice. Jack begins to walk away, and she regains some of her normal swagger. "I'll text you later!" she yells. Kate sits down on the bench outside of Starbucks and stares at the paper. On the back is some random link for FanFiction (isn't that where nerds go to play?), what really bothers Kate is the front. She looks at the picture one more time to make sure what she saw was real.

_Sam._


	29. The Heroes of Gravity Falls (We're Back)

Oldtown Middle School is known by its students for many things. Its advanced sports programs, dirty- as- they- can- possibly- be- seriously- we- have- janitors- for- a- reason bathrooms, and most importantly its delicious cookies, just to name a few. Of course, there are always things that go neglected. For instance, take the library. It's old and dusty, but also serene. The librarian is nice and the books are free. But who reads books, when there are sports to play? Which is why, on the last day of school, only two students enter the library during their free period. The librarian looks up from her desk when the old wooden door creaks open. The tip of a black combat boot peeks out from the crack.

"We're back." says Sam Morgendorffer, letting her and her best friend Carly Lane inside. The librarian, Mrs. Pierce, waves.

"Hello, Samantha. How was your weekend?" she asks, smiling.

"Fine, I guess. I still don't get why they made us come in for another Monday, though!" says Sam, and Mrs. Pierce gives a gruff laugh.

"At least you get out today, I have to re- organize this place for the next week." says Mrs. Pierce, and Carly nods sympathetically.

"That's horrible. Sam and I would help, but we're going to be spending all next week doing a celebratory seven- day television marathon." Carly says, and then notices that they're in a library. "Books, too." she adds, and Mrs. Pierce nods enthusiastically.

"Sounds great. Feel free to talk as loud as you want, this is a _cool _library." says Mrs. Pierce, with just a tad amount of bitterness in her voice.

"That's because _we _walked in here." Carly says, attempting a joke. Sam grins and shakes her head. "Bad joke?" Carly asks, and Sam nods.

"Bad joke."

The girls walk away from the main library area, past a few tall bookshelves, and into the empty. They flop down onto the dusty green couch.

"Hey! You didn't straighten your hair today!" says Sam to Carly. Carly shrugs.

"I got lazy. Not everyone can have hair that straightens within seven minutes." she says.

Indeed, today Carly has her brown hair down and curly, and she wears her normal glasses. She has on a navy blue tank top and white jean shorts, along with her typical high tops. Sam, however, has her long, red- dyed hair straightened. She wears a dark red V- neck top tucked into a multi- colored circle skirt, with her signature well- worn combat boots.

"Good point." says Sam.

"So, has anyone messaged you about… the thing?" asks Carly, referring to the girl's strange trip through time, space, and worlds about a week ago. Sam had published a story summing up their experiences on FanFiction is hopes that something similar happened to other people.

"Nope. Just us." says Sam, somewhat proudly. "I did hear that there was a big problem at the Disney Animation Studios, though."

"What?"

"One of the workers apparently pulled a 'prank' which erased any trace of the character Old Man McGuckett from the scripts and the show. They had to re- record, re- animate, and re- write him back in!" says Sam, frowning.

"Do you think the _real _McGuckett is out there somewhere?" asks Carly, opening up her Advanced Mathematics textbook.

"I _know _he is. That double- crossing jerk got a free passage to anywhere in imagination, it seems like." says Sam bitterly.

"And _we're _in school." says Carly, even more bitterly.

"Not for long." Sam says playfully, but Carly frowns.

"Not for _ever_. I'm not going to high school with you, remember?" she asks dully, but Sam waves the complication away.

"We'll make it work. But I've been thinking…"

"Oh boy." says Carly, and Sam looks at her tiredly.

"I was _thinking_… and I'm confused. If what McGuckett said was true, he wrote himself _into _Gravity Falls, and he definitely got out using _us_. How the heck did we get _in _and _out _without doing anything like that?" asks Sam, puzzled. She has been struggling with the question for a while.

"I don't know…" says Carly, just now pondering the dilemma. "But hey! What if McGuckett didn't even write himself in? What if he's been using people like us to get him through the wormholes for a long time?" Sam raises an eyebrow.

"Good point! I bet he's even-" Sam begins to say, but she stops immediately when Mrs. Pierce pokes her head through the doorway to the lounge. She holds a poster in her hands, and Sam rolls her eyes when she see what it advertises.

"Hi! I didn't know if you girls had seen the posters, but there's an End- of- the- Year Bonfire tonight, and I got you two free tickets for being such awesome students." says the old woman, and Carly smiles. Sam, however, does all she can to hide the sour expression creeping onto her face.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Pierce! It's been a great year." says Carly, graciously taking the flyer and the tickets. Mrs. Pierce smiles.

"Have a great summer!" says Mrs. Pierce, leaving the area. As soon as Carly sees the elderly librarian weave past the bookshelves, she begins to plead her case.

"I don't you don't want to, but-"

"No."

"It'll be nice to see some friends, and-"

"No."

"Come _on, _why not?"

"_No._" Sam says firmly, and Carly sighs.

"Is this about Kate?" she asks, and Sam shakes her head quickly. Too quickly.

"Not everything is about Kate!" Sam says, and pauses. "But yeah. Kind of."

"Do you know she's gonna be there?" Carly asks sympathetically.

"Yeah, she's _Kate_. Any social event whatsoever, and she'll be there." Sam says sadly, and Carly frowns.

"What's with the new wave of hatred, though? Did anything new happen?" Carly asks, and Sam shakes her head.

"Not exactly. But I was talking to Arianna, and she said that when Kate and I had our huge fight on Facebook messenger, Kate sent constant screenshots to a bunch of people. It _sucks. _She sucks. She is a total bitch to me, sends my defenses around, and then paints herself as the victim. Why was I ever friends with her?" Sam says pitifully, and Carly shrugs.

"Beats me. But, hey, when we go tonight, because we _are _going, I'll try my best to chuck her phone in the fire so she doesn't do it to anyone ever again. Deal?" asks Carly, and Sam throws her hands up and grins.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the life." says a very content Mabel Pines, sitting on the edge of the Gravity Falls Pool. The skies are blue and clear, just as they always are when the town is on hiatus, and she rubs an affectionate waddles. She has her pink iPod on shuffle, and it is just beginning to play "Don't Start Unbelieving" when her brother taps her on her sweater clad shoulder. She pops out one earbud and faces Dipper, looking as Dipper- esque as usual. He has his hat on, along with the rest of his standard outfit. "What's up?" she asks, and Dipper begins to say something. However, he stops mid- sentence and points to the sky.

Mabel looks up and gasps. What used to be a lovely, pleasant blue sky punctuated with fluffy white clouds is now overtaken by huge, blackish- blue storm clouds.

"That's not right." says Dipper.

"I know! This has never happened during hiatus before…" says Mabel, meaning the period of time when new episodes of Gravity Falls are not active. Their world is in kind of a freeze point, but the characters themselves can still do whatever they please (without exposing major plot points). Dipper nods and takes out the third book. He opens up to a page and reads aloud.

"While on hiatus, the weather of Gravity Falls is always pleasant and neutral. Anything otherwise signifies a disturbance from the outside." he reads, slowing down at the end.

"The outside?" asks Mabel, already coming to the same conclusion as her brother.

"The outside." Dipper repeats, and the twins look back to the dark skies, signifying that something bad is soon to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere, at some time, a stained, crinkled- up paper hangs on a wooden wall. It reads "WANTED: for illegal travel between worlds, time, and dimensions." Above those words, printed in strict black and white ink, is a picture of the crazy old man of Gravity Falls.

Suddenly, a pale, wrinkled, and long- fingered hand snatches it down with one swift motion. The walls ring with manic laughter, and the wall disappears into darkness.


	30. We Hate Parties

**You probably have noticed that this story is probably a little more OC- centric than the last. Although the first few chapters have mostly Sam, Carly, Kate, and Max, you will begin to see more and more of Gravity Falls. Sit tight, hold onto your grappling hooks, and enjoy!**

"I hate parties." says Sam bitterly as she and Carly enter the clearing in which the End- of- the- Year Bonfire is being held. She wears a black sundress with a red belt and brown combat boots, along with a sour expression. Carly, in a more positive mood, wears a flowy blue tank, black skinny jeans, and her high tops.

The park clearing is decorated with several tiny kiddie pools and sprinklers, and large bonfire sits in the middle. Off to the side is a large tent which houses some grills and picnic tables. Students mingle around the party, and loud music booms.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" says Carly, abruptly squirted by a rogue water gun. The assailant runs away before Carly sees who it is. She blushes and looks down at her wet shirt. "Or not."

"Ha." says Sam dryly, and Carly turns to catch her dad's car. Much to both of girls' dismays, Carly is stopped by her ex, Max.

'Hey, Carly!" he says, casually grasping her shoulder and turning her around. He stands proudly with his usual group of fawning girls with low self-esteem. Monique Freeman, his closest cronie, shakes her jet- black hair in the air, trying to look attractive. Sam rolls her eyes. Everyone knows about Carly and Max's relationship, no wonder Monique is trying to distract him from her.

"Uh, hi Max…" says Carly, trying to push him off of her. Monique takes the opportunity to sling herself all over Max. Sam stifles a laugh and Carly looks at her friend miserably.

"Look, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about-" Max begins to say, but he is interrupted by Sam grabbing Carly and literally crouching behind his tall frame.

"Hide!" says Sam to Carly, and Carly looks at her friend as if she might be crazy. Sam, noticing Carly's confusion, rolls her eyes and points to one of the nearby kiddie pools.

"Oh." says Carly, frowning. Kate and Ava sit at the pool wearing navy blue and hot pink bikinis, flirting with Jack Michaels and Richard Brown. "Well, we knew they were going to be here…"

"It's different! According to Megan, Kate's been looking for me all day in school. I don't know what she wants, but then again I really don't _want _to." says Sam, completely unaware of the fact that both Max and Monique are listening. Carly lifts an eyebrow and coaxes her best friend out from behind her ex. Talk about awkward!

"Why would she want you? No offense." says Carly, and Sam frowns.

"I don't _know _why! That's why I'm so nervous…" says Sam, casting a sideways glance at Kate and her clone.

"It's okay. You probably just still have her shirt or something from one of your sleepovers." says Carly calmly, and Sam relaxes. The two girls ditch Max and Monique and sit down by the fire.

"You're right." says Sam. She peeks at her mortal enemy again, and grins. "Hey, look at Sam 2.0. I wonder how she's doing." Sam asks sarcastically, and Carly laughs. When Sam was best friends with Kate, Kate treated her the same way she currently treats Ava ("best friends" status, lots of Instagram photos, constantly together). Modern- day Sam has become fond of calling Ava the name "Sam 2.0", or even Tyrone, with her also Gravity Falls- obsessed best friend.

"I kind of feel bad for her." says Carly, and Sam waves the concern away.

"At least when Kate ditches her for someone more popular, she'll have an awesome best friend who loves everything that she loves." says Sam. She laughs, and corrects herself. "Oh wait, that's me." Carly pulls her best friend into a hug.

"You're my best friend too, mystery twin." says Carly, and Sam realizes that her friend's soggy top is rubbing against her own body.

"Maybe we should skip the hugging." says Sam, and Carly grins and nods. "So whaddaya say we ditch this party, go back to my house, and watch some Gravity Falls?" asks Sam, standing up and offering Carly a hand.

"The sounds wonderful." says Carly, returning the gesture. The girls are just about to make their way to the parking area when huge, blackish- blue thunderclouds suddenly cover up the entire sky. Just seconds ago, it was perfectly pleasant and calm. The party- goers exchange murmured expressions of how unusual it is, but all get shook into action when a huge lightning bolt hits the ground not too far away. It begins to pour, and the huge mass of students run under the tent.

"What the heck was that?" asks Sam, and Carly shrugs. The girls stand on the outside of the huge crowd, but are still sheltered by the sudden and intense storm. Many students begin to take out their cell phones to call their parents, but the whole tent is shocked by what is on the screens.

Every single screen at the party shows a blinking image; unchangeable and unclosable. Monique, the person closest to the girls, taps hers in frustration and then looks up at Sam and Carly in awe.

"What? What is it?" asks Carly, snatching the phone out of Monique's hand. Carly gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Carly?" asks Sam, and she too looks at the screen. "Oh, God."

On the screen is an ink- drawn picture of Carly and Sam, and the girls instantly recognize it as the one from Dipper's book. Below the picture, one word flashes in bright red text.

_Urgent._


	31. We Really Hate Parties

The aggravated phone owners' glares all turn to Sam and Carly.

"We gotta get out of here!" yells Sam, grabbing her friend. Carly looks at the angry party- goers and trades the dry tent for a soggy run through the forest.

"What _was _that?" asks Carly as the girls try to get as far away from their former classmates as possible.

"I don't know! But I can't help thinking that it has something to do with what happened last week." says Sam as the duo begins to slow down. Their suspicions are confirmed when they reach a small clearing, in which the bluish- black swirly loophole has opened again.

"Oh no." says Carly, stepping back from it. Both girls remember what happened the last time they went in there.

"Not again!" says Sam, also displaying major amounts of caution. She knows that shouldn't jump in there again, but they have to close it before someone finds it. Unfortunately, it's too late for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly?" yells Max as he runs through the forest. Monique follows him.

"You still have my phone!" she bellows, and Max shushes her.

"This is about something else." he says. Max pats the mysterious paper in his back pocket. When he got home on the day that it blew into his life about a week ago, he immediately searched the link on the back on his computer. It turns out that Sam and Carly wrote a ridiculous story about their television obsession, featuring many digs about him. However, current events are proving to him that maybe the story wasn't so ridiculous.

"What?" asks Monique, and Max shakes his head.

"Just go back, okay?" says Max, growing tired of Monique's clingy behavior. Monique, disappointed, begins to pretend to turn back. Max continues to search around, and Monique, still wanting her phone, follows him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we doing this?" whines Ava, trudging behind Kate in the middle of the forest. Kate inexplicably sprinted off to chase that bitch Sam and her crazy friend, forcing Ava to follow. With the sudden storm, the girls didn't even have time to put their designer sundresses on over their bikinis!

"Because, Ava, it's important." says Kate, her patience dwindling. Kate had chosen this summer in advance to be the one in which she ditches Ava and starts hanging out with Anna Green. Would it be such a crime just to leave Ava in the forest right now? Actually, yes it would be. And Kate would look terrible in a mugshot.

"But _why_?" asks Ava again, slowing down. Eventually, she comes to a complete stop. "I'm not walking until you tell me." Kate throws her arms up in frustration.

"I read something that she wrote, okay? And I think this has something to do with it." says Kate, and Ava cocks her head. She begins to ask more, but Kate grabs her and pulls her along.

"No more questions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do we close it?" asks Sam, carefully stepping around the vortex. For a raging ball of world- traveling mayhem, it's surprisingly stationary.

"I think somebody has to jump in." says Carly thoughtfully.

"Us?" asks Sam, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Maybe." says Carly. "The 'urgent' messages on the phones certainly point towards it. Maybe Gravity Falls is in danger again?"

"Or it's a trap set by McGuckett." Sam remarks.

"Well, we'll never know 'till we find out." Carly adds.

"And it'll be nice to hide from the embarrassment of the whole phone fiasco thing for a while." Sam agrees, and the girls link hands.

"Well, it looks like we're going back." says Sam, and Carly grins.

"One, two, th-"

"_Stop!_" yells two voices in unison. Sam and Carly turn away from the wormhole to face Max, Kate, and a very annoyed- looking Ava.

"What are _you _doing here?" asks Sam, and Kate rolls her eyes.

"It's not for _your _enjoyment, that's for sure." Kate responds cooly, and Ava stares at the wormhole, terrified.

"What is that thing?" she asks, and Kate puts her hand on her hip.

"From what I've read, an inter- world wormhole."

"What you _read_?" asks Carly incredulously, and Sam frowns.

"How did you-?" she begins to ask, but is interrupted by Max.

"You read it too?" he asks Kate, and Ava just looks more confused by the second.

"If what you mean is that stupid FanFiction these two wrote about us, then yes." says Kate, jerking her perfectly manicured thumb at the dumbfounded Sam and Carly. "I've come for answers."

"Well, so have I." says Max, looking at Carly directly. Carly blushes and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Neither of you can be offended. It was based on fact." says Sam dryly, and Kate gets even angrier.

"No way!" she argues, and Carly has to hold her friend back.

"Yes way! And be happy that I didn't add anything that I've head of late!"

"_What_?"

"Well, let's just say that you have a terrible habit of taking an excessive amount of _screenshots_!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a forever alone, delusional little girl whose only friends belong in the loony bin or in a freaking TV show!" Kate screams, and Sam is about to go for her hair. However, everyone's attentions are suddenly turned from the fight to Ava, who is standing directly in front of the wormhole.

"Don't get too close!" yells Carly, but it's too late. Ava screams as she falls through, and she grabs an unsuspecting Kate in with her.

"Ava!" screams Kate, as she too is pulled in. Carly and Sam look at each other desperately, and Sam jumps in after. Carly goes to join her, but is held back by Max.

"Don't do it!" he yells, grabbing onto his struggling ex.

"You don't get it! I have to!" yells Carly, trying to break herself free before it's too late. Unfortunately, Max holds tight, and the two watch the wormhole close before them. Max releases a coughing Carly and she wildly grabs the air where the wormhole formally occupied. The storm clouds fade off and are replaced with the same perfect weather.

"They're lost! Now what do I do?" Carly asks, her voice cracking. She turns to Max. _"Why would you do that?"_

"I'm sorry!" says Max. "I thought that you were in danger!" Carly pokes him in the stomach aggressively.

"You don't always have to be the hero, Max!" she yells. "When will you get that through your head?"

"I'm sorry, okay! What can I do to make it up to you?" asks Max, getting closer to Carly. She pushes him away.

"_Are you kidding me_? This isn't a time for flirting!" Carly says, and then thinks. "You're going to help me get them back."

"What?"

"You read the story. You know everything that happened. So you're helping." says Carly with an undisputable finality. Max sighs.

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh… my… God…" says a very shocked Monique. She shakes her head, disbelieving, and slowly backs away from the bush behind which she was spying. She has to tell someone about this!

Too bad she still doesn't have her phone. Or a GPS. Monique gulps. She's absolutely, positively, lost.


	32. Separated

"Again?" asks Sam angrily, waking up on the cold ground. As her vision clears up, she sees that she's in Gravity Falls' very own Circle Park. The area is empty except for the still unconscious bodies of Kate and Ava. Sam takes this opportunity to take both girls' phones in case they try to take any pictures. She then stretches her arms in front of her, leans directly in front of Kate, and slaps her awake. Hard.

"Ohmigod!" says Kate, her blue eyes opening quickly. She rubs her face where Sam hit it and looks up at her nemesis, confused. After a few seconds of brain searching, Kate remembers what happened _before _she passed out. "You!" she yells, pointing to Sam.

"Me." says Sam cooly.

"You… your… thing! It swallowed me up!" says Kate angrily, getting up to face Sam.

"Yes, yes it did." Sam confirms, and Kate puts her hand on her hip.

"Send me back!" Kate demands, and Sam raises an eyebrow.

"I can't just _do _that. Didn't you read the FanFic?" Sam asks conversationally, and Kate looks like she's about to burst. Luckily, Sam is saved by a new distraction: a stirring Ava.

"What… what happened?" she asks meekly, slowly helping herself up. She looks at Sam and Kate and it dawns on her. "I fell into that… thing!" she says, slapping herself on the head. She looks around for a second and frowns. "Where are we?"

"Long story." says Sam, looking around for one more person. "Hey. Where's Carly?" she asks confusedly. Then she remembers seeing Max holding her best friend back, so she couldn't jump in. Sam puts her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" asks Ava, who has joined Kate's side.

"Uhm, nothing." says Sam, slowly recovering from the shock. "It's just… I have to find a way out of here… with you two idiots."

"The feeling's mutual." says Kate, looking down at she and Ava's barely clothed bodies. They still wear their bikinis from the party. Ava turns her lips into a pout.

"Is there anywhere where we can get clothes? I'm cold." Ava asks, trying to add as much snarkiness as her friend. Sam grins.

"I know just the place." Sam says, looking at the sign for the Mystery Shack pinned on one of the trees. She looks back at Kate and Ava and thinks of their complaint of being 'cold'. "And I agree whole-heartedly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here it is." says Sam, presenting to Kate and Ava the Mystery Shack. "Ta- da."

"It looks…" Ava begins to say.

"Cheap." Kate finishes. Sam shrugs and opens up the door to the Gift Shop. Inside, Wendy sits at the counter reading a magazine, Dipper is sweeping the floor, and Mabel is playing with Waddles. Everyone's attentions are turned to Sam.

"Sam!" yells Mabel, running up to give her a hug. She wears a yellow sweater with a hot pink sun on it. She completely ignores Kate and Ava and looks outside. "Where's Carly?" she asks, and Sam frowns.

"That's kind of our problem." says Sam. Kate and Ava look at the motley crew confusedly. Dipper raises an eyebrow.

"So what brings you here?" he asks nonchalantly, and Sam grins.

"Not quite sure about that, either." she says, and Wendy lowers her magazine. She looks at Kate and Ava.

"Who are these two?" Wendy asks. "Pacifica is probably looking for 'em." Sam laughs and Kate looks at her angrily.

"_What is going on?_" demands Kate, very much out of her element. Sam grins and faces her nemesis.

"I'm popular here." Sam says cooly, and Kate looks the most confused that she's looked since coming into Gravity Falls.

"No way." she says in disbelief, and sure enough Mabel walks up to her to shake her hand.

"She totally is." says Mabel, smiling. "I'm Mabel. What's your name?" Kate doesn't extend her hand, nor does she smile back.

"Kate." she says plainly, and Mabel has a look of realization. She looks at Sam.

"_This _is Kate?" asks Mabel.

"Yup." says Sam, and Mabel backs away from Kate.

"Never_mind_." she says, and Sam smiles yet again. Kate looks angrily at Ava for backup.

"Well, _I _think Kate is pretty cool." says Kate weakly. Dipper raises an eyebrow. He immediately dislikes Ava, even more than Kate.

"Do you really?" he asks, and Wendy stifles a laugh. Sam, realizing that fighting isn't going to help them, tries to change the subject.

"But yeah. We don't know why or how exactly we got here, and Carly was, uhm, left behind." says Sam. "Any ideas?"

"Well, actually, yes." Dipper says, opening up his book.

"What's that?" asks Ava, but both Sam and Kate shush her. The two girls look at each other angrily, both wondering how they could do _anything _in unison.

"Here it is." says Dipper, turning to a heavily bookmarked page. He begins to read from it. "Hiatus Weather. During hiatus (when new episodes are not airing or new event are not happening), the weather is always calm and complacent." Dipper looks out the window, and Sam is shocked to see that the same storm from back home began raging here.

"Is that new?" asks Sam, and Mabel shakes her head.

"Nope. It's been going on for a while. It only stopped for a minute right before you two came here." she says, the pieces coming together in her head. "Because of the wormhole?" she guesses, and Sam nods.

"I think so. Go on, Dipper." she says, and Dipper nods.

"If the weather is disturbed, it means that something is going very awry. Something from the outside." Dipper says.

"Got that right." mumbles Sam. Dipper clears his throat and continues to read.

"Note: If weather abnormality is a huge, dark storm, it means that there are unwanted visitors in your world. If they do not return themselves to their own world before hiatus ends, they _will be permanently written into the show?!_" Dipper says, panicked. Sam's mouth falls to the floor. Ava and Kate stay completely indifferent.

"So?" Kate asks, and Dipper helps Sam recover.

"This is a problem because as any person in the Gravity Falls Fandom knows, hiatus is over… tonight." says Sam. Ava gasps and Kate claps her hands together.

"K fine. Let's leave, then." she says, turning to the door.

"It's not that easy." Sam argues. "Every time I've traveled between the worlds, I was with Carly. I need her to help."

"Too bad she's still back home." says Ava, and Sam nods gravely.

"Exactly."


	33. Teenage Awkwardness Everywhere

"Well. It's been a while since I've been down here." remarks Max as Carly grudgingly opens the door to her basement.

"I never imagined inviting you back." Carly replies bitterly. She tucks her still soggy brown hair behind her ear. Even though it seemed that the storm cleared up once the wormhole closed, it returned even stronger.

"Of course." confirms Max, trying to retain his fake- gentleman figure. He grabs the door from her hand and holds it open. "After you."

Carly rolls her eyes and mumbles indistinctively, trying her best to channel her lost best friend. Hopefully, with the jerk's help, Sam will no longer be lost. _With her nemesis_. Carly hopes that Sam and Kate haven't killed each other yet. She returns her gaze to her ex and clears her throat. She has other issues to handle right now.

Carly's basement is fairly large; a dark room decorated with a few bean bags, an old couch that used to belong to Carly's grandmother, a treadmill, and a computer monitor. Carly turns on the few lights in the space and presses the power button for the computer.

"So…" says Max, glancing over at one of the bean bags, a big fluffy pink one. Carly blushes, that was where her gave her a five- month anniversary present. She still has the dinky necklace stuffed in her sock drawer.

"So." says Carly, turning back to the computer. She clicks on the Internet Explorer icon (it's an old computer) and the web browser comes up. "Here's what we're going to do." She clicks on a link to the Gravity Falls Wiki and turns around to Max. "We look at all of the articles and see if we can find anything about dimensional travel, weather anomalies, or anything related to Sam and I. Got it?" Carly asks, with a quite a bit of edge in her voice.

"Got it." Max confirms.

A few hours went on like this, with the two teens searching the Wiki desperately for anything that could help them. Empty bottles of coke lay on the ground beside them, and Carly clicks on yet another article.

"What about this? A bottomless pit?" she asks, and Max looks thoughtful (but tired).

"Maybe. Explain." he says, and Carly rolls her eyes.

"By definition, it's impossible."

"That's good."

"It's a huge hole that Mabel, Dipper, Stan, and Soos fell into. They were in there for some time, and when they came out they found themselves back in…" Carly says, a look of realization dawning on her face "Gravity Falls!"

"Wait." says Max, thinking it over. "If this pit always leads back to the same place- Gravity Falls- if we were able to make one…"

"We'd get out there!" says Carly, finishing for him. She gives Max a huge hug, realizes what she just did, and moves away quickly.

"Yay! And… yay?" Max says suggestively, and Carly gives him a little push.

"We've been over this. _No_." she says firmly, and Max rolls his eyes.

"I know, I know. Plus, I think I like Monique…" he says, and Carly turns back to the computer.

"I bet if we could find a hole large enough, and if I could somehow make another vortex without Sam, we could create our own makeshift pit!" says Carly excitedly, and Max high- fives her.

"Great!" he says, and then pauses. "But where to find a hole…?" His question is interrupted, however, by the basement door crashing open.

"I have some ideas." says a very, very angry looking Monique. "I _was _in that forest for five hours. Minimum."


	34. Oh God, We Lost Ava

"Can I _not _wear this?" complains Kate as she looks down at her attire. To cover up her and Ava's soggy bikinis, Sam had Mabel grab two of the most unflattering, ironic Mystery Shack t- shirts she could find. Sam stifles a laugh as the pair walk out of the bathroom, both wearing huge men's size t- shirts. Kate's is dark blue, and on it is a black puma. Ava's is grey and is adorned with a panther.

"Puma shirt? Or Panther shirt?" Sam says, knowing that they won't get the reference. In fact, it just aggravates Kate more.

"Is there a difference?" she asks stiffly, and Sam bursts out laughing.

"You have no idea." Sam answers, and Soos walks into the Mystery Shack gift shop. Mabel and Dipper run over to him, and Wendy looks away from her magazine.

"Soos!" says Mabel, hugging him. Dipper and Soos do a weird bro- fist thing, and Wendy waves.

"Hey." says Sam, and a look of recognition comes over Soos' face.

"Sam!" he says. He looks around confusedly for a moment and looks back at her. "Where's Carly?" he asks, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Long story." says Sam.

"Who's this guy?" asks Kate, and Soos extends a hand just as Mabel did.

"Soos. What's your name?" he asks kindly, and Kate rolls her eyes.

"Kate." she says, and Soos quickly withdrawals. He looks at Sam and back at Kate.

"Whoah. Awkward." he says, and Sam smiles.

"Very. Anyway, it's good you're here. We need a ride." says Sam, and Soos claps his hands together.

"Of course. Just like old times." he says, and Sam laughs.

"Old times being a week ago."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is good. Thanks!" Sam says to Soos as he parks his truck at Circle Park. She feels a certain sense of déjà vu, it feels like just yesterday she was here with Carly. Now she's stuck in Gravity Falls with her nemesis and clone.

"No problem, dude!" says Soos, letting the girls out. "I'll stay in the car while you poke around."

"Poke around?" asks Kate, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Come on; let's go see if there's anything lying around that we missed." Sam says, and Ava and Kate follow her. They look around the clearing, and Sam looks up at the Gravity Falls water tower. It still has a red muffin- er, explosion painted on it in red.

"There's nothing here!" complains Kate after fifteen minutes of searching. Sam walks over to her.

"I'm starting to agree." says Sam, until she spots a silver glint in the bushes, illuminated by a lightning strike in the distance. "Wait. What's that?" she asks, and the two girls run over to look.

"Is that…" Kate begins to ask, and Sam grabs it excitedly.

"Yes! It's a phone!" Sam says, and dusts the silver Motorola off. "I've seen this before…" says Sam, concentrating. "Oh, yeah! This is Monique's!"

"Monique? Is she the one who hangs onto Max What's- his- Face 24/7?" asks Kate, and Sam nods.

"Yup. And if we have her phone, that means we can communicate with the other world!" says Sam happily, and Kate looks confused.

"Okay, but why couldn't we just use mine or Ava's?" she asks, and Sam shakes her head.

"I already tried. They're both out of battery. Mine is too. Hey, speaking of Ava…" Sam says, looking around the clearing.

"Where is she?" asks Kate, and the girls look at each other, panicked.

"I don't know! Did you see her leave?" Sam asks, and Kate shakes her head.

"No! Did you?"

"No!" yells Sam, running around the small park. Suddenly, she trips on something and falls. Kate laughs mean- spiritedly and picks up the item on which Sam tripped.

"What's this?" Kate asks, and Sam's mouth opens at the sight of it.

"Oh _no_." says Sam, and she grabs the object from Kate's hands. It's a blue- and- white trucker hat, and on the front is the number "4". She throws it in a puddle, and just as she predicted, it melts into nothing.


	35. Two Child Physics are Better than One

**Is it just me, or is this story getting a bit old? Ugh, I don't know how to spice it up. If you have any suggestions please review or PM me. **

"I'm so happy you could join me today." says Gideon Gleeful to the man sitting across from him. The pair are at the Club, and Gideon's guest is heavily disguised in sunglasses and a scarf. He slowly pours himself some tea as Gideon anxiously sips his own.

"It was my pleasure. I'm so happy we were able to clear up the little mishap between us." says the man carefully, and Gideon nods.

"Of course. It's all worth it for the common cause." he replies smoothly, and they clink their cups.

"To the common cause." says the mysterious man, and Gideon nods.

"To the common cause."

"So, let's get down to business. We have successfully separated them." says the man, and Gideon nods.

"Indeed. And I have spies watching the one in this world."

"Good, good. I have planted an inside source within the ones in the other world." says the man, and Gideon looks at him admiringly.

"How did you manage to do that?" he asks, and the man shrugs.

"The wills of the mortal are easy to bend." says the man menacingly, and Gideon nods.

"Agreed. Well, if all goes to plan,_ we _will be the _only _immortals." says Gideon, and the man chuckles.

"And we'll have all of the worlds to bend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye!" says Charlotte Morgendorffer, waving away her friend and closing her front door. The nine- year- old sister of Sam picks up the phone and dials her mother's phone number.

"Hello?" asks Mrs. Morgendorffer, and Charlotte speaks.

"Hi Mom! Becky's dad just picked her up." says Charlotte, while taking out a stool to reach the cabinet where her parents hide the candy. She's home alone, and this is a rare opportunity for her to swipe some chocolate. Although she eats a lot of junk food, Charlotte is very tiny. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Whenever anyone sees her and Sam standing beside each other, they wonder aloud how they could be related, nevertheless sisters.

"That's good. Samantha can cook you some dinner." says her mother, who is out working. Charlotte looks around and frowns.

"She's not home." she says.

"Oh! Well, she's probably still with Carly. Just hang tight 'till she comes home, okay?" asks Mrs. Morgendorffer, and Charlotte looks at the kitchen and TV. Perfect.

"Will do! Love you!" she says, hanging up. She grabs a bag of M&M's and flops down on the couch. She turns on the TV and flips through a few channels- the movie about the British boy wizard, _no_- the old 90's cartoon about the girl with the glasses, _no_- the musical about a man- eating plant adapted for TV, _no_.

"Yes!" Charlotte says, finally stopping on Disney Channel. On the TV is The Legend of the Gobblewonker, her favorite episode of Gravity Falls. "Samantha! Come and watch!" she yells, but then realizes that she's home alone. Suddenly, her head starts to hurt and her vision darkens. She squeezes her eyes shut and waits for it to pass; this has happened before.

However, it does not stop. Her entire view is plunged into darkness, and she sees tiny flickers of a scene. Her vision begins to clear up a bit, and she realizes that she's looking at the Club in Gravity Falls. Seated at a small table are a mysterious man and Gideon Gleeful, her least favorite character. She realizes that she's never seen this scene before, and listens in.

"The wills of mortals are easy to bend." says the man, and Gideon talks back.

"Agreed. Well, if all goes to plan, we will be the only immortals." he says, and Charlotte gasps.

"What?!" she yells, and gets sucked back into darkness. She opens her eyes, and realizes that she is seated at the exact same place on her couch, still watching Gravity Falls. She sighs. She's had blackouts before and weird "visions" in dreams, but she's never had one while awake.

"I hope that wasn't real." she tells herself, trying not to let her brain worry about the two bad guys discussing their plans to kill off other immortals, whatever they are. She shrugs, throws an M&M into her mouth, and turns towards the TV

Little did she know, one of the immortals that the two planned to destroy is pretty close to her. Almost… sisterly.


	36. Different World Instant Messaging

**Alright, in this chapter I'm going to try a new format. It's Instant Messaging! Hopefully it reads well. Also, please read my new FanFic GRAVITY FALLS: THE MUSICAL EPISODE THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MADE ALREADY ****_and _****Falling into Gravity Falls: Ask the Authors! Send me PM question and it'll be answered :)**

The doorbell at Carly's house rings, and she leaves Max and Monique to answer it. She opens it to see a gawky teenage boy holding a hot box of pizza.

"Pizza's here!" she yells down happily, and hands the delivery boy fifteen bucks. "Keep the change." she says, and slams the door.

"Hurry up!" yells Monique from downstairs. Carly rolls her eyes. Monique isn't mean, and she certainly isn't Kate. But, she still is pretty annoying. The only reason Carly is letting her hang around is because she feels bad for leaving her in the forest for hours. That, and it keeps Max from being awkward around her.

"Coming!" Carly responds, closing the basement door behind her and bounding down the stairs. Max and Monique are at the computer, looking at the Gravity Falls Wiki page about the Bottomless Pit. They run over to the table where Carly has placed dinner and dig in.

"So, how are we doing?" asks Carly, referring to their progress on developing a way to create a passage between their world and Gravity Falls. Monique rolls her eyes and Max looks towards the computer.

"Well, the hole that Monique found should work, but you need to be able to make the wormhole." says Max.

"Without Sam." adds Monique. Max showed her the FanFiction account of Sam and Carly's experiences in order to fill her in. Carly wishes he hadn't. Her thoughts, however, are interrupted by a vibrating cell phone.

"Huh?" asks Max, whipping out his phone. Monique sighs.

"I still don't have mine. I think it fell through that vortex thing." she complains, and Max grins.

"I _know _it did." he says, and Carly grabs the phone.

"Yes!" she says, and begins to text, snorting at Max's screen name.

_MAXAMILLION: _Sam!

_MONIQUE4EVER: _OMG Carly!

_MAXAMILLION:_ It's you!

_MONIQUE4EVER: _Yup, it is. Please send help over here ASAP, I'm dying with Kate and Ava.

_MAXAMILLION: _I think you'll be pleased by the 'help' you're gonna get…

_MONIQUE4EVER: _Oh, really?

_MAXAMILLION: _Really. We found out a way to get over there, just bring Kate and Ava over to the Bottomless Pit and we can open up a wormhole.

_MONIQUE4EVER: _Well, there's kinda a problem with that.

_MAXAMILLION:_ Oh God. What?

_MONIQUE4EVER: _We kinda lost Ava.

_MAXAMILLION: _WHAT?!

_MONIQUE4EVER: _Do I have to re- type? She got kidnapped by Dipper's clones 3 & 4, or at least that's what we think.

_MAXAMILLION: _Well, what are you doing about it?

_MONIQUE4EVER:_ What do you think? Looking for her!

Sam finishes her message and pockets Monique's phone. She and Kate have come upon an odd clearing in the forest, where several tents are set up and canopies hang in the trees. Sam gasps as she reads the cloth sign hanging at the head of the clearing.

_Gravity Falls Clone Refuge._


	37. A Mildly Disturbing Experience for All

"Gravity Falls Clone Refuge." Sam reads aloud from the cloth banner. The sign hangs at the head of a large forest clearing decorated with several tents and canvas canopies. The pieces begin to come together in Sam's mind before she even enters the area.

"What does it mean?" asks Kate, who has become much less loud and opinionated during the girls' walk through the forest, so therefore much more pleasant.

"It means… oh _God_." says Sam, realizing what she has to do.

"What?" asks Kate, and Sam shakes her head.

"I'm pretty sure that only clones are allowed in here." says Sam, and Kate looks at her confusedly.

"So?" she asks, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"We have to become… clones." Sam says, and Kate raises an eyebrow.

"How would that work?" she asks, and Sam cocks her head. She wasn't expecting Kate to be so open to the idea.

"Here's the plan. We just have to run back to the Mystery Shack and find that copier machine…" says Sam, and she continues to explain. Throughout Sam's lecture, Kate nods her head.

"I got it." Kate says ten minutes later. Sam grins.

"Then let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" asks Ava, who is tied to a chair in a mysterious canvas tent. The flaps are drawn closed, but she can see daylight through the stiff fabric. She tries to wiggle herself out of the rope that is tying her down, but it does nothing. "Ugh!" she yells, and stops kicking her feet. It's no use.

For her entire life, Ava has felt like a sellout, or a follower. She's never been able to find out who she really is, because she was too busy trying to mimic everyone else. Every second that she sits in this tent, tied to a chair, the more she regrets those descisions. What if she never does get out of Gravity Falls? She won't even _have _the option to become her own individual in the world. Ava sighs.

"I bet Kate isn't even going to try to find me." she says to herself, frowning. Ava knows Kate isn't the best friend. Any idiot could tell, for example, that she purposely spilled that Frappuccino. And that Kate doesn't intend on staying friends forever. But Kate is fun, and funny! She has lots of experience, and friends, and male admirers. That's all Ava has ever wanted, and being friends with Kate did it for her. But now, sitting here alone, Ava realizes that what she really wants is to be her own person. Too late for that, she thinks, kicking a pebble from under her feet.

But what about Sam? From what Kate has said about her, Ava always thought that she was just a self- righteous bitch, but she's seeing more and more that that's not the case. Sam is exactly what Ava wants to be, an individual. One who stands up for herself and knows who she is. She wouldn't leave Ava here, would she?

Well, maybe she would. Ava _did _basically replace Sam as Kate's best friend. There's got to be some resentment there. Ava lets out a groan. It's official, there's no way she's getting out of here.

"She's in here." says a voice from outside of the tent, and Ava gasps. They did come! Ava didn't get to see her kidnappers, but she hopes that Sam or Kate hit him or her on the head, hard. However, when the visitors walk in, Ava realizes that she was pretty wrong.

"As you can see, here at the Gravity Falls Clone Refuge, we keep clones of all kinds safe." says a short, pre-teen-looking boy wearing a vest, shorts, and an odd trucker hat with the number 3 scrawled onto it.

"_Clones?!_" Ava asks, jolting up in her chair. Following the boy are four teenage girls; two of them with red hair and green eyes, two with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ava grins when she realizes who the mysterious girls are. Sam and Kate! And… Sam and Kate? Ava cocks her head, and Sam winks.

"And what kind would she be?" asks Sam, pointing at Ava.

"Well, we found her at Circle Park, and we wanted to make sure she didn't melt in the predicted rainstorm." says the boy, and Ava struggles in her bonds.

"Melt? What?" she asks, and then yells more. "And would you let me out?"

"Oh, yes, sure…" says the boy, and he quickly unties Ava. She joins Sam, Sam, Kate, and Kate and begins to walk out, but one of the Sams stops her.

"Stay. I want to check this out." she whispers to Ava, and Ava nods.

"Okay." she whispers back, and one of the Kates rolls her eyes.

"Ava isn't a clone." she says plainly, and the boy shakes his head.

"Yes, she is. I'd know one any day." he says, with no self- doubt. He continues to explain. "You see, Number Four and I founded the Clone Refuge after the air of the episode Double Dipper, in which we ride off in Robbie's bike. After we completed our mission, we realized that we had to find somewhere to hide before it rained. From that day, we began to make a home for ourselves and other forgotten clones that need a dry place to stay. And you-" he says, pointing to Ava, "are most definitely a clone."

"Really?" asks Ava, feeling as if her whole world is falling apart. Kate, Kate, Sam, and Sam stand there awkwardly. "Of who?"

"I don't know everything." says the boy, shrugging. He turns from Ava's dumbfounded face towards Sam, Kate, and their clones. "So what type of clones are you two?" he asks, and one of the Sams speaks.

"Copy machine."

"Who are your original versions?" Number Three asks, and a Kate speaks up.

"Dunno."

"Then why are they here right now?" he asks, grinning. One Sam and one Kate look at each other panicked.

"We're sorry!" says the real Sam, stepping towards Number Three.

"Yeah, really! We just wanted to save our friend!" says the real Kate, and Number Three shrugs.

"It's okay, you could have just come in here on your own." he says simply, and Kate looks at Sam.

"Told you." she says, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"However." starts Number Three, "I wish you two didn't bring two more clones into the world." He turns to the duplicate Sam and Kate. "Being a clone is a hard life, girls. But you're always safe here." he says, and Duplicate Sam shrugs.

"I can handle it." she says, and the real Sam grins.

"Just like me." she says, and Kate grins.

"That's kind of the point." she says, and Kate's clone smirks.

"Duh." she mimics, and Ava interrupts.

"Thanks for saving me, you guys, but… I think I belong here now." says Ava, her worst fear confirmed. "I will never be original. I will never be my own person. I'm just going to give up." she says, and sits back down. Sam shakes her head.

"No way! What you do what yourself is _your _choice, Ava. You just have to give yourself a chance." says Sam, and Ava looks up.

"Okay." she says simply, and begins to say more. However, she is interrupted by a loud noise outside of the tent.

"What was that?" asks the real Sam. Suddenly, the tent itself is lifted off of the ground. Everyone looks up to face the one and only Gideon Gleeful, riding on a pterodactyl.

"There you are!" he says, chuckling.

"What is _that_?" asks Kate, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Gideon." she groans.

"I was referring to the giant prehistoric monster." Kate corrects her, and Sam shrugs.

"Pterodactyl." she offers, and Number Three yelps.

"The clouds! It's about to rain!" he says, panicked. He grabs Ava and Duplicate Sam and Kate. "We need to run!" Ava shakes her head.

"I can get wet, I've done it before. Get yourself and those two to safety." she commands, and Number Three begins to pull Duplicate Sam and Kate towards a canopy. Meanwhile, Gideon is using his mysteriously repaired amulet to lift Sam and Kate off of the ground.

"You're coming with me!" he yells, and as much as they struggle, they cannot break free. "I have someone who needs to see you!"

"What the heck is he doing?" asks Kate, and Duplicate Sam and Kate push Number Three away.

"You go." says Duplicate Sam.

"We have to stay." says Duplicate Kate, looking up at her counterpart.

"Really?" asks Number Three, noticing how he's almost out of time.

"When you're cloned after a person, you're pretty inclined to keep them out of danger." says Duplicate Sam, shrugging. Number Three contemplates his dilemma for only a few second before running towards the nearest canopy.

"You'll never take us!" yells the real Sam. Gideon laughs.

"I think I will!" he says, but turns abruptly. Someone or something just threw a pebble at his hair. He looks down to see that it was the blonde girl named Kate. But, that's not possible, Kate is floating in sky! The moment that Gideon takes to look at both girls gives the real Sam and Kate an opportunity to free themselves from his power. They drop to the ground gracefully and begin to run towards the forest.

"Thanks so much, me!" says Kate, running alongside her clone. Sam and Ava fist bump and follow them, and Duplicate Sam is not far behind. Gideon, still atop the dinosaur, flies above them shouting profanities.

"You can't hide!" he yells, and Duplicate Sam turns around to face him.

"True." she says, grinning. Duplicate Kate stands beside her. "But neither can you."

Suddenly, the huge storm clouds finally let down an intense downpour of rain. Gideon's steed quickly turns around and begins to fly away, and the child physic no longer has control.

"I'll be back!" he yells, and the real Sam and Kate cheer. They stop abruptly, however, when they see their noble counterparts melting into the forest ground.

"Me!" says Sam, kneeling over her duplicate's melting body.

"It's okay, I'm happy that little shit Gideon didn't take you hostage." says Duplicate Sam weakly, and Sam grins.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." she says, and watches herself melt to the ground. "Well, that was mildly disturbing."

"Thanks." says Kate weakly to her clone, also slowly disintegrating.

"You're welcome." says Duplicate Kate. "Do me a favor, okay?"

"Anything." says Kate.

"When you get back into the real world- and I know it, you will- _please _be a better person." says Duplicate Kate. Kate nods.

"Okay." she says, and turns away from herself. When she turns back, nothing is there. Both Sam and Kate have a quiet pause of sadness, but it is interrupted by a huge group hug initiated by Ava.

"You guys!" she says, happily. "We did it!"

"Yay!" says Kate weakly, and Ava releases them.

"So! Where to next?" she asks, and Sam smiles. She takes out Monique's phone and shields the screen from getting wet.

"The Bottomless Pit."


	38. The Middle- Room

**Hello! Um, so the first part of this chapter will make a lot more sense if you do a quick scan of the reviews of this story. And I have good news! I will officially be writing a third book in this series. I'm not sure if I will continue after that, though. It has been ****_such_**** a pleasure writing so far. Having people who really enjoy the characters and story make both Carly and I ****_so _****happy. Charlotte also loves this whole thing, its adorable XD. Don't forget to ask more questions for the Ask the Authors story. You can do a Private Message if you have an account or you can review if you're a guest. And now, onto the story!**

"Hey," says Carly to Max, as they sit in her basement with Monique. "Do you think my name isn't… original enough?" she asks, and Max raises an eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" he asks, and Carly frowns.

"It's nothing, really. But you know the story that Sam wrote about when we went into Gravity Falls, right?" she says, and Max nods.

"Yeah," he says, and Carly continues.

"Well, among many really good reviews, there was one saying that Sam and I's names weren't original enough. Even though they're our real names!" she says, shaking her head. "Oh, screw it, why should I care?"

"Don't know," says Max noncommittally, and Carly looks straight forward.

"Hear that?" she yells, and Max looks at her confusedly.

"What?" he asks, and Carly shrugs.

"I don't know," she says, and picks up her usual positive attitude. "Okay guys, I'm messaging Sam, and she says that they're heading towards the Pit."

"Good, good." says Monique, and Max cocks his head at her.

"That was enthusiastic." he remarks, and Monique shrugs.

"I just want this to be over," she says, and the trio begins to walk up Carly's basement stairs. They are stopped by the door opening in front of them.

"Samantha? Are you here?" yells an impatient Charlotte Morgendorffer, holding a pink umbrella and a glowing blue amulet. "There's something I have to tell you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Charlotte, seated on her couch, laughs as she turns off the TV. The Legend of the Gobblewonker has just ended, and she's hungry. She begins to walk towards the fridge, but falls.

"Not again!" she yells, and yet again plunges into darkness. This time, she lands in an empty room, with blood red walls and floors. She rubs her aching head and looks around, frightened.

"What is this?" she asks, and turns around when she hears something- or someone- fall to the floor.

"My hair!" complains the high-pitched southern drawl, and Charlotte groans.

"Gideon." she says, turning to face the creepy child psychic. Samantha likes to tease her tirelessly that she and this seemingly fictional character are the same age. She winces; he doesn't seem so fictional anymore.

"Who are you?" he asks, dusting himself off. He looks around the room. "And where are we?"

"I don't know. The last thing I did was go get some tortilla chips…" says Charlotte, and Gideon suddenly looks angry.

"The last thing I did was fly off on that misdirected, prehistoric imbecile for failing to catch Carly and What's-Her-Face again," he says angrily, and Charlotte looks at him curiously.

"Carly?" she asks warily. Samantha has always had a lot of hatred towards Gideon, and Charlotte is starting to figure out why.

About a week ago, on the Friday night that Sam and Carly had a sleepover, Charlotte had a really weird and detailed dream. In it, her sister and Carly had gotten into Gravity Falls, but all of the characters were wrong. Carly and Sam had to fix them, and had a final battle with Gideon and Old Man McGuckett. Before now, Charlotte had just thought of it as a really weird dream, but she's beginning to accept that its and herself are more than that.

"Yes," says Gideon firmly. "Who are you, anyway?" he asks, and Charlotte gulps. If what she dreamt was true, she is in huge danger. And she guesses that Sam and Carly are, too. She looks Gideon up and down, and realizes that he has his blue amulet. How'd he get that? McGuckett broke it! Charlotte figures that how he got it doesn't really matter, it's getting it away from him that counts.

"Uhm…" says Charlotte, trying to buy herself time. As soon as Gideon figures out that Charlotte is related to Samantha, they'll both be in even more danger. She silently thanks genetics that she and her sister don't look one bit alike. She decides to try to change the subject. "Have you ever been here before?" asks Charlotte, and Gideon looks thoughtful.

"No, but I've heard of places like this. Well, more like read. I think this a Middle-Room, a spot of the universe unrecognized by reality, where those who possess psychic powers can meet," he spouts out, and Charlotte gasps. She's psychic? Well, it would make a lot of sense. With all of her crazy visions, dreams, and blackouts, this really isn't a stretch.

"Cool," she mutters, and walks closer to Gideon. "So, who called us to the room? Or did you?" she asks, looking at his amulet.

"I have no idea," he says, but then smiles. "Although, it may have been my friend…" he says, and Charlotte raises her eyebrows. She assumes that he is speaking of the masked man Gideon was speaking to at the Club.

"Oh, really? Who is he?" she asks, and Gideon continues to speak, flattered by her interest.

"A very, er, in demand man. He's a world traveler, if you can believe it!" he says, and Charlotte nods. Aren't Samantha and Carly world travelers too? "But he and I are working to rid the worlds of all other travelers." Gideon begins to say that they're also working to get rid of the other psychics, but he doesn't want to upset his new friend/lackey.

"Isn't that kind of… mean?" asks Charlotte carefully, and Gideon chuckles.

"I guess. But hey, world travelers are pretty dangerous. They open up these wormholes, you see, and that allows anyone with the magic to do so as well to change around their worlds and others," says Gideon. He doesn't mention that he himself took advantage of that. He does, however, mention the two girls who messed it up for him.

"And there are these two girls…Carly and Sam. They are world travelers, but they have no idea of their real abilities! If they find out what they can do, my friend and I's plans will be ruined forever!" he says, and Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

"I see…" she says, confident in what she's going to do. "So. How does one _leave_ a Middle-Room?"

"That's easy. You're a psychic, you should know this. Just imagine yourself out, and it will be so," he says. Charlotte grins.

"Good," she says. In one swift motion, she grabs Gideon's magical amulet off of his chubby neck, and imagines herself sprawled out on the couch with a huge bag of gummy bears. She disappears in a flash of bubblegum pink smoke.

"My amulet!" yells Gideon, flustered and angry at the girl's strange exit. He didn't even get to catch her name! He groans and stomps on the red floor. He looks down, and spots a tiny brown bag on the ground.

"Aha!" Gideon yells, picking up the bag. On the front is the M&M's logo, and he dumps it upside-down. It's empty. He turns the bag around and grins, reading the words on the back. In black sharpie, the following words were neatly printed:

_This candy is the property of Charlotte Morgendorffer. Do not touch! (that means you, Samantha!)_


	39. Announcement

**Ohmigod you guys, I have a huge announcement! Falling into Gravity Falls now has its very own Tumblr blog! Come check it out for cartoons, illustrations, blog posts, cryptograms, spoilers, music, podcasts, original non- fanfiction stories and whatever else we want. Or not, it's your time. Behold! A link!**


	40. Character Development is Fun

Hello, readers! Guess what? This is the 40th chapter of Falling into Gravity Falls! We just wanted to let you know how much your time, reviews, and messages mean to us. Seriously, you guys rock.

"I'm ready!" says an eager Mabel Pines, with her grappling hook in hand. Sam smiles and shakes her head as Kate gawks at the military- grade weapon.

"Just like last time,"mutters Dipper, adjusting his hat onto his head. He wears a dutiful expression to match Ava's.

"Last time?" she asks curiously, and Sam waves the question away dismissively.

"Long story," she says, picking up some random souvenirs from the shack.

"Who are those for?" asks Wendy,and Sam smiles.

"Carly," she says, and Kate frowns.

"How did you two even meet?" asks Kate, and Sam looks thoughtful.

"Hm... well, when we first met we both thought the other was an idiot. I thought she was crazy, and she thought I was a stuck- up know-it-all," says Sam. Shocked, she realizes the person she just admitted it to.

"That's cool," says Kate a little dryly, and Sam raises an eyebrow. She just had a properly functioning conversation with Kate.

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Ava yells, and the two girls turn around to see Ava putting a dusty record in the ancient Mystery Shack player.

"Ohmigosh, I love this song!" says Mabel as Don't Start Unbelieving comes on, and the two girls start to dance. Dipper shrugs and joins, but Sam and Kate stand aside.

"See, where I come from, it's called Don't Stop Believing." says Ava, and Mabel raises an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound right..." says Mabel, and the girls continue to dance.

"Aren't you going to?" Sam asks Kate, smirking. "I thought that you were the life of the party."

"Oh, shut up," says Kate.

"Oh, by the way," says Sam, taking out Kate's iPhone and handing it to her. "This is yours."

"Of course it is!" says Kate, wiping the screen with her shirt. "What did you do with it?" she asks, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Nothing. Or, nothing worse than what you did with it,"says Sam bitterly, and Kate frowns.

"What?"

"Uhm, you sent screenshots of our fight to everyone. Also, you ditched me for popularity, used me so many times to escape your crazy family, and lied so many times that I can't count,"says Sam, and Kate pauses.

"I did, didn't I?' she asks, with a bit of regret.

"Yup," says Sam coldly.

"Sorry," mumbles Kate.

"I don't think you are," says Sam.

"I am," says Kate. "I know we'll never be friends again, we disagree on a lot, and I have more of a manipulative mean streak than you-"

"Got that right," interrupts Sam.

"But we should at least have a truce," finishes Kate, and Sam considers.

"Fine," she says, and puts her hand down onto the counter. "Truce, bitch."

"Truce, bitch." replies Kate, but with next to no coldness. The two smile, if only for a second.

"I'm in, too!" says Ava, cluelessly putting her hand on top.

"Me too!" adds Mabel, doing the same.

"Same here," says Dipper, adding the final hand. Sam looks appreciatively at her makeshift army.

"On the count of three," she says, and the gang begins to count down, bouncing their hands.

"One... Two... Three..."

"BOTTOMLESS PIT!" everyone yells, and their hands fly up into the air. Sam stands before her friends, points at the the Mystery Shack door, and grins.

"Let's go."


	41. More Character Development

**Author's note: Just making it clear for y'all, the only shipping that will ever go on in this story is what Alex Hirsch intends. That means no OC characters with Gravity Falls characters, no DipperXWendy, and OF COURSE****_ NO PINECEST_****. Also, Gideon will stay his creepy-ass self and continue to have a crush on nobody but Mabel. Now that that's clear, enjoy the story!**

"Charlotte? What are you doing here?" Carly asks Sam's little sister. The nine-year old blonde closes up her pink umbrella and lets herself into Carly's basement.

"What is it?" asks an impatient Monique from the bottom of the stairs, and Carly looks at Charlotte confusedly.

"One second, you guys!" Carly yells down, and leads Charlotte into her kitchen. "Are you here because Sam's not home?" Carly asks and then notices the glowing blue amulet in Charlotte's hand. "And where did you get that?"

"It's a long story," begins Charlotte, eyeing Carly's fridge. "But before I tell it, can I have something to eat? Samantha didn't make me anything." she says, and Carly shrugs.

"Uhm, we're kind of in a rush, but sure," Carly says, and Charlotte runs over to the fridge. She opens it up, rustles through it, and comes back to the table holding a jar of Nutella.

"I never get this stuff at home," says Charlotte happily, referring to her mother's strict healthy-food rules.

"Don't you need a spoon?" asks Carly, raising an eyebrow. Charlotte grins and pulls one out from her back pocket.

"I came prepared," she says, digging into the sweet foreign dip. There is an awkward pause between the two until Carly speaks up.

"Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?" she asks and Charlotte remembers.

"Oh, yeah!" she says, putting the amulet on the table. "I found this," she says simply, and Carly looks at it confusedly.

"What? How?"

"Well, I'm physic," Charlotte says to Carly's stunned expression. "And I somehow met in a magic room with that character, Gideon, from Gravity Falls. You know, the one you two had to fight last week? Thanks for telling me about it, by the way," she adds sarcastically, and Carly's mouth hangs open. "I had to find out in a dream. But my point is: Gideon and some other guy are planning to 'destroy' you and Sam, along with all other World Travelers," says Charlotte, proceeding to dip her spoon back into the Nutella. "I stole this from him," she finishes, pushing the amulet towards Carly. Carly apprehensively takes it and holds it.

"How did he get a new one?" she asks and Charlotte shrugs.

"I was wondering the same thing. My guess is that his 'friend' made it for him," she says, and Carly creases her eyebrows.

"I know who the friend is," Carly says warily.

"Who?" asks Charlotte, licking on the spoon.

"Old Man McGuckett," Carly replies simply. She thinks of how this affects the rescue mission with the Bottomless Pit, and then realizes that she is now responsible for a nine-year-old kid, too.

"So, what are we going to do about it? And where's Samantha?" asks Charlotte and Carly frowns.

"Well, a few of my friends and I are going to get Sam soon," says Carly, looking towards the basement door. She can't keep Max and Monique waiting for much longer.

"Get Sam?" asks Charlotte, frowning. "Did something happen to her?"

"She's stuck in Gravity Falls with her two least favorite people ever," says Carly. "We're going to go to the forest and try to get her out."

"Can I come?" asks Charlotte, hopefully. Carly sighs.

"I guess you have to. And besides, maybe your wacky powers will come in handy," Carly says, tossing the amulet back to Charlotte.

"Yay!" cheers Charlotte, pocketing the amulet. Carly gets up to go to the basement. "Just one more thing..." Charlotte mumbles. She picks up the tiny container of Nutella, and puts in the pocket of her jean jacket. "Now we're good," she says happily, following Carly to the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," says Carly, briskly as she walks down the stairs to her basement.

"Hi," says Monique, moodily. "What took you so long?"

"We have a new member of our party," says Carly dryly. As if right on cue, Charlotte bumbles down the stairs.

"Hi!" she says, happily. She notice's Max's presence and narrows her eyes.

"Ew, it's Max," she says, frowning. Carly knows Sam doesn't like Max very much. Apparently, neither does Charlotte. Monique, however...

"And who would you be?" asks Monique defensively, flipping her back hair in Max's face. Clearly entranced by the shampoo smell, Max's facial expression changes to one of bliss. Carly raises an eyebrow. Just this afternoon, Monique was an annoying, unconfident, follower. Now, it seems like Max is vying for her attention, not the other way around.

"Samantha's little sister," says Charlotte, fiercely. Charlotte has always referred to her sibling as "Samantha" instead of her nickname. It's stuck throughout the years.

"Samantha?" asks Max, and Carly rolls her eyes.

"Sam," she translates, and Max nods.

"Oh. Got it," he says, and looks at Monique. "Thanks for helping us," he says, quite out of the blue. Monique smiles.

"No problem," she responds, leading the way out of the basement. "Let's go!"


	42. Separated?

"Carly?" asks a timid Charlotte as she, Carly, Max, and Monique trudge through the forest.

"Yeah?" asks Carly, stopping a wet branch from hitting her in the face at the last second.

"There's something I forgot to tell you," says Charlotte, looking warily over at Max and Monique, who are walking separately from Charlotte and Carly. Monique holds hands with Max and he animatedly tells her a story.

"What is it?"asks Carly, trying to avoid her ex's budding romance.

"Old Man McGuckett said something else..." says Charlotte, frowning.

"Okay..." says Carly, prompting the nine-year- old to spill.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a mole in either your or Samantha's parties. Who is with Samantha?" asks Charlotte, and Carly gulps.

"Ava. And Kate," Well, there's the mole.

"And I think that if you guys open the wormhole, it's going to turn out to be a trap," says Charlotte.

"Oh," says Carly, deep in thought. She suspected it from the beginning, She stops walking, and Charlotte follows suit. "Okay."

"So what are we going to do?" asks Charlotte, looking behind her. Will they have to leave Samantha in Gravity Falls? They can't! "You're not seriously considering going home?"

"Of course not," says Carly. "She's my best friend. I would do anything to help her."

"Then why'd you stop?" asks Charlotte, and Carly points at the ground, where a large hole lies before them.

"Because we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alrighty, kids. Here we go," says Sam, leading Kate, Ava, Dipper, and Mabel to the Bottomless Pit. She gathers them all around and takes out Monique's phone.

MONIQUE4EVER: Carly! We're here!

MAXAMILLION: We're at the hole. You ready for this?

MONIQUE4EVER: Ready as I'll ever be. You?

MAXAMILLION: Ready. So...how do we do this?

MONIQUE4EVER: Idk, let's just try. Think really hard. That's all we can do.

MAXAMILLION: Alrighty. See ya soon?

MONIQUE4EVER: Hopefully.

"Sam!" says Kate, and everyone looks at her. She still wears the huge shirt over her bikini, but she has a newfound look of appreciation.

"Uhm, yes?" asks Sam, and Kate smiles.

"Good luck," she says, and puts her hand on her hip. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, too." says Sam. She turns around to face the Bottomless Pit and channels all of her mental energy.

_Come on, mysterious force that allows me to open up wormholes. Help me do my magic, or whatever. How do I do this anyway? Maybe I should think of things that inspire me. Hmmm... there's Gravity Falls, obviously. This place is like my second home, literally. I love almost every inch of it. The exception being inches covered with Gideon or McGuckett. What is his problem, anyway? We didn't do anything to him. The only thing Carly and I did was inexplicably open up these portals. Carly... maybe I have to think about her! She's my best friend and I'd do anything for her. I know she feels the same..._

Carly stands in front the hole, which is softly glowing from the inside.

_Sam! I should think about her! She's my best friend. As I told her crazy sister, I'd do anything for her. I'm positive the feeling is mutual..._

Suddenly, the hole literally explodes with dark purple smoke, and inside of it is a bright glow.

"Yes!" says Sam, looking down at the Bottomless Pit. It glows brightly, and she looks back at her friends. "Alright guys." she says. She plugs her nose like a diver and jumps in, followed by Kate, Ava, Dipper, and Mabel.

"Here we go..." says Carly, expecting the worse. Maybe she shouldn't do this... No way! This is Sam she's rescuing! She closes her eyes and jumps.


	43. Secrets Revealed, Flashbacks Replayed

"Ow." says Sam, rubbing her aching head. She looks up and grins. She's at home, in her bedroom! She looks behind her to see Kate, Ava, Max, Monique, Charlotte, Mabel, and Dipper lying on the carpet, too. She sits on her bed and is interrupted by someone throwing a pillow at her back. "Carly?" she asks happily, and turns around to face her best friend. But Carly isn't smiling.

"Sam..." she says, and Sam gasps to see who is standing behind her, Old Man McGuckett himself. "I didn't throw that pillow." Carly says, her voice quivering.

"Oh God." says Sam, realizing why Carly isn't moving. Gideon Gleeful peeks his little head out from behind McGuckett, and he is using his weird telekinetic powers to freeze Carly.

"What the Hell is going on?" asks Kate, just gaining consciousness. Not aware of the imminent danger, she plops down next to Sam. She picks up Sam's stuffed pig and snickers. "I remember this."

"You would be Kate, am I correct?" asks McGuckett, and Kate raises an eyebrow.

"Yup. Who are you?" she asks, and spots Gideon. "And what are you?"

"Sam, Kate isn't who she seems..." Carly says, still frozen. Sam frowns.

"What?"

"She's the mole. She's been selling us out to McGuckett the whole time." Carly says, and Gideon smiles. He releases her and she runs over to Sam.

"What?! No!" says Kate, seeing everyone's mortified faces towards her. "I would never!"

"Really? I think you would..." says Sam with an edge in her voice. "You let me down. Again." Kate, speechlessly, lets the accusation hang in the air. Monique, who was formerly hiding behind Max, stands up smoothly.

"She didn't." Monique says simply, a grin growing on her face. "I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EARLIER THIS AFTERNOON

"I can't believe they would just leave me here!" says an angry Monique, trying to find her way out of the dense forest. She has no GPS or a map, and is traveling only by memory. Too bad Monique has a really crappy memory. Actually, she has a very crappy everything. Ever since she began middle school, Monique's self esteem had shriveled up and died. She's not stick skinny, has ratty black hair, and no boys would ever look at her. Well, except for Max. But she knows inside that's just because he likes attention. He's not actually interested in her.

"Nobody is." she says, regretfully, sitting down on a rock. Suddenly, a huge flash of light appears before her, and a man fills it's place. He wears a large scarf and glasses so she can't see his face.

"Hello," he says, and Monique cautiously stands up. She knows she shouldn't talk to strangers, but this guy seems... different. Like there's power literally radiating from him. Power that Monique suddenly wants. "What's your name?"

"Uhm. I'm Monique." she says, smoothing down her hair. She suddenly feels the need to please this man. She can tell he's very important.

"Interesting. Are you lost?" he asks, looking around the empty forest.

"Yup. My friends left me here, after some of them fell into a huge shining hole..." Monique says, wanting to impress the mysterious man with outlandish tales. However, he looks like he totally believes it.

"I see. Why did they leave you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not good enough for them. Not needed, not wanted. I'm not really worthy of anything but a dark, soggy forest." says Monique pitifully, and McGuckett looks at her thoughtfully.

"Here," he says, and opens his palm to her. In it, a light blue fire ignites. "This will lead you home." It jumps off of his hand and floats mid- air.

"Thanks." says Monique, and the man begins to turn away. However, she stops him, "Who are you?" she asks, and he smiles.

"My name is not important. But I'm what people call a World Traveler. I go through those magical holes you saw Sam and Carly make earlier." Monique instantly wonders how he know who Sam and Carly are, but stays interested.

"Cool!" she says. "Can you show me?"

"Not now," says the man. "But I can do something else. You say that you want to be perfect; well liked, smart, and beautiful. Correct?" Monique frowns. It's like he's reading her mind.

"Yes." she says.

"Well, I can make you all that," says the man, smiling. "In exchange for a favor."

"A... favor?" asks Monique timidly.

"Yes. If I change you into what you want to be, then you have to help me and my accomplice capture Sam and Carly." he says, and Monique sighs. She's a good person inside, but she also really wants what he's offering. And Sam and Carly aren't even Monique's friends. Sam is just crazy, and Carly is her crush's ex. Monique takes a deep breath.

"Fine." she says. The man smiles, and lifts the mask, revealing himself to be an old man.

"I hope you don't regret it." he says, but it's too late for Monique to back out. Old Man McGuckett shoots more light from his hands, and it surrounds Monique's body, She levitates into the air and spins, and then drops to the ground. She stands up and examines herself.

"Wow!" she says, pleased. However, when McGuckett and the rest of the world looks at her, she will look the same as before. Nobody will ever know how Monique sees her perfect self, for it's all an illusion. That's what McGuckett is a master at, after all. Tricks. Manipulation.

"You like?" he asks, and Monique nods.

"Yes! Now what should I do?" she asks eagerly. McGuckett smiles. Confidence is what this girl lacked, but now she has an abundance of it. And too much confidence can make a person into a monster.

"Be my spy. Find out where they're making a wormhole so i can hack into it." says McGuckett, and Monique flashes a thumbs- up.

"Will do." she says. She grabs the blue pathfinder and gives it back to McGuckett. "I don't need this any more. I can find my own way."


	44. Evil Plans

"Well, I didn't expect that." says Sam, watching Monique walk over to Old Man McGuckett and Gideon.

"I don't think anybody did." Carly agrees, and Monique grins wickedly.

"That makes it even better." she says. Evil literally radiates from her. Max frowns.

"Monique? You were the mole?" he asks, and Monique laughs.

"Obviously. I'm surprised you didn't noticed how changed I was," Monique says, twirling her black hair around her finger. "It was fun using you while it lasted, by the way."

"You used me? You always fawned over me..." says Max confusedly, and Monique scowls.

"I was a different person then. A weaker person. This man," she says, pointing to McGuckett "changed me for the better."

"Nice going." Sam mutters, and Monique looks at her angrily.

"You're not in a place to wisecrack." she says. Carly, in awe, looks at McGuckett.

"You created a monster." she says, and McGuckett frowns.

"Calm down, Monique. You got your moment of victory." he says. She looks at him angrily.

"Oh shut up, old man." Monique says, and McGuckett looks at her confusedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you really think I was going to help you see this through? I'm too good for that! I'm too good for half of the people in the world!" she rants, and McGuckett shakes his sadly.

"I think your ego has grown a little too much. I'm sorry to do this, but I'm going to undo the spell..." he begins, but Monique cuts him off.

"Never!" she yells, opening up Sam's bedroom window. Outside of it are the spinning winds of the wormhole. "I'll be back, and don't forget it!" she screams, and jumps out. The teens watch in awe as her body is caught by the breeze and spun out of sight. The window closes, and their gazes are traced back to McGuckett and Gideon, who used telekinetic power to close it.

"Now that's that's finished..." McGuckett begins to say, advancing on the teens. Suddenly, Charlotte pops her head up from behind them.

"Where are we?" she asks, just gaining consciousness. Gideon's face turns a deep shade of red.

"You!" he yells, pointing at Charlotte.

"Me?" she says sassily. However, he heart beats twice as fast and she feels the amulet in her pocket warming.

"Give me my amulet!" Gideon yells, but McGuckett holds him back.

"There will be time for that later." he says, his patience worn. To the teens' awe, he motions his arm and reveals two wormholes on the back wall, both full of dark purple storm clouds. "These are the worlds of Gravity Falls and the one that Sam and Carly are native to. Right now, we are in a spot suspended in the middle of the wormhole stream. We are literally in the middle of nowhere. If any of you die in here, and you will if you do not abide to my orders, you will be erased from existence completely. Nobody will remember you or know who you were. Now, I know that you have all noticed the storm clouds in both worlds. They're there because of a curse that I put on them. You see, I took so many steps to get Sam and Carly here. First, I sent Max and Kate the link to the girls' FanFiction. Next, I displayed the 'Urgent' message on the party- goer's cell phones. Last, I tricked the late Monique into being my spy."

"Seriously?" asks Carly, and Kate puts her hand on her hip.

"You sent me that paper?" she asks, and McGuckett nods.

"Because I knew that I needed as many distractions and weaknesses against Sam and Carly in order to get them here. And now that you're here," he says, looking directly at the pair, "I will give you a choice. Either watch both worlds and this very room be destroyed, or surrender yourselves."  
"Are you kidding me? We don't even know why we do this stuff!" says Sam angrily.

"But I think we know how." says Carly. She closes her eyes and a wormhole opens up in front of her. She jumps in, followed by Sam and McGuckett.


	45. You're Standing on my Neck

**Author's Note: This chapter references another one of Carly and Sam's obsessions: Daria. It was a popular cartoon on MTV from 1997- 2003. It's run included five seasons and two movies. Both Sam and Carly recommend it highly. Also, for those of you confused about the Tumblr page, FanFiction does not allow people to post links. If you search "Falling into Gravity Falls tumblr", it will get you there. And now, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ohmigod!" says Carly as she flashes out of the wormhole. She smiles as she realizes that she herself can purposely create the portals; but frowns, remembering the fact that McGuckett is still after she and Sam. Carly looks around her new location and figures out that she's in a crowded high school hallway. Blue and yellow banners hang from the grey lockers, and students mill around noisily.

"Carly!" yells Sam, coming up from behind her. "Run!" Carly turns around to see McGuckett chasing them and starts a sprint through the halls.

"I can't believe this!" Carly yells to Sam, who is running beside her. "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I know where we are!" says Sam, and Carly can see that she's grinning ear to ear. "If only we could meet-"

"Excuse me." says the girl that Sam just ran into. From the back, the girls could see that she has long auburn hair and wears a green army jacket. Sam gasps.

"You're... you're..." Sam says, and Daria Morgendorffer raises an eyebrow. From the glasses to the combat boots, Sam's cartoon idol is exactly as she was pictured in five seasons and two movies.

"I'm impatient. You're in my way." Daria finishes sarcastically. Sam grins, but her smile falters. She hears McGuckett's desperate yells from not- so- far- away. Suddenly, Jane Lane peeks her head out from behind Daria. Now it's Carly turn to freak out.

"Jane!" Carly yells, and gives the artistic, black- haired girl a huge hug. Jane looks at Daria confusedly over Carly's shoulder. Daria shrugs.

"Can you do us a huge favor?" asks Sam, and Daria raises an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" she asks, and Sam grins.

"Because I have valuable advice. Don't get in the car with Tom." says Sam simply, and Daria blushes. Sam figures that it's probably at the part in the storyline where Daria just started crushing on Jane's boyfriend.

"What about Tom?" asks Jane, finally released by Carly.

"Nothing!" both Sam and Daria yell.

"So... help?" asks Daria, looking at Sam as if she just earned her respect.

"There's this crazy old guy chasing us. Can you stall him?" asks Sam, and Jane shrugs.

"I have this." she says, taking out a glue gun.

"You always have that." says Daria, and Carly smiles. If only she had her grappling hook...

"That's great!" says Sam, peering back at the crowd. "We have to go." she tells Carly, and the girls run off.

"Who were those chicks?" Jane asks Daria, and Daria looks at her best friend thoughtfully.

"No idea. But they do remind me of two girls I know." Daria says.

"Gotcha, Freakin' Friend. Wanna go eat some pizza and complain?"

"You know I do."

Sam and Carly run farther through the hallways, past Quinn, her Fashion Club, and Mr. O'Neil.

"You do realize that we just met Daria and Jane, right?" asks Carly, smiling. Sam grins as she creates another wormhole and pulls her best friend in.

"I'm dying on the inside, don't worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened?" asks Kate, after seeing McGuckett follow Carly and Sam into one of the portal things. Ava stands up, followed by Dipper, Max, Charlotte, and Mabel.

"No idea." says Mabel.

"But I do know something," says Dipper nervously, paging through Book #3. "When McGuckett got forcibly removed from this room, it automatically set itself up for self- destruct! And, oh God, the two worlds are going to blow too!"

"Oh no!" says Mabel. She pauses. "So why aren't we dead?"

"I was getting to that." says Dipper stiffly. "There's a countdown." Suddenly, Sam's alarm clock displays a thirty minute timer.

"Can't have a dramatic explosion without a countdown." remarks Kate.

"What are we gonna do?" asks Ava, panicked.

"Freeze." says Gideon, emerging from behind the bed. Indeed, Ava's entire form is paused by Gideon's magic.

"Hey! Stop it!" yells Mabel.

"Not now, my sweet." Gideon says smoothly.

"We all know you have a bone to pick with me." Charlotte says angrily. "Let Ava go and we can settle it." A wave of hatred flows over Gideon.

"Good idea." he says, letting a weak Ava fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Max asks her, and she lets a tiny smile creep onto her face.

"Yeah." she says, and Max frowns.

"I think Monique taught me something. If I had Ava in my arms three hours ago, I'd totally pull some flirty romantic move. But now... I've realized that I can really hurt a person. I'm no playboy anyway, I'm a theater nerd who plays way too much Minecraft." says Max to nobody in particular.

"Shut up Max, nobody cares." says Charlotte, who is taking Gideon's glowing amulet out of her pocket. "And Gideon, I believe this is yours?"

"Give it to me now!" says Gideon angrily. He runs towards Charlotte and attempts to wrestle her to the ground. However, despite her tiny form, Charlotte is a dancer. She's strong.

"This one's from Samantha!" she says, punching Gideon in his pudgy face. Gideon yells angrily as he extends his hand towards Charlotte's neck. Just as he did to Dipper in "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel", he begins to telekinetically strangle her.

"Not this time, Gideon!" yells Mabel, picking up the object that fell out of Charlotte's pocket. She kicks Gideon in the chest and he loses concentration.

"Why would you do that?" he asks her, and Dipper facepalms.

"He's never going to get over you, is he?" he asks a fuming Mabel.

"I don't think so." she replies. She throws the tiny container of Nutella to Charlotte. The second it touches the little girl's hands, it begins to radiate a golden glow.

"What the heck?" asks Charlotte. She opens up the container, and much to her surprise, the golden light covers up Gideon. Its circles around him and flows back into the container. Charlotte closes it shut and everyone looks at Gideon.

"Now you're gonna get it!" he yells, preparing to throw an especially violent spell at Charlotte. However, nothing happens. He tries again. Nothing happens. Charlotte looks at the Nutella, now glowing light blue. She bursts out laughing.

"It took all of your powers! They're in here now." she says, motioning to the dip. Gideon, dumbfounded, begins to demand that she return it, but Charlotte takes action.

"Peace out, little creeper." she says, kicking him back into Gravity Falls. He falls into the wormhole screaming swears that a nine- year- old certainly should not know.

"Wow. That was weird." says Kate, and Charlotte kisses the Nutella container.

"Nutella," Charlotte says. "What _can't_ it do?"


	46. The Sorting Interrupted

**Author's note: There's another reference in this very short chapter, this time to a better- known series. It's Harry Potter! There's also some A Very Potter Musical in there. If you don't know what Harry Potter is, we have one thing to ask you: Have you been living under a rock? ALSO, did anyone else notice that in Land Before Swine, Dipper has the Pterodactyl tooth and his book held at an angle that it looks like Harry's basilisk fang and Tom Riddle's diary? Cuz I did! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Potter, Harry." says the elderly but grand Minerva McGonagall. She stands in the front of the Great Hall of Hogwarts and holds the Sorting Hat. The mass of students in the crowd before her gasp. Harry Potter? He's the boy who lived!

And indeed, the shaggy eleven- year- old wizard walks nervously up to the stage platform. The huge room is so quiet that someone could hear a pin drop. McGonagall places the hat on Harry's head.

"Ouch!" yells a loud female voice off to the side. A huge explosion of light forms from backstage and everyone gaps. Two teenage girls run onto the platform. One of them has glasses, and the other wears combat boots.

"What is the meaning of this?" asks McGonagall, and Harry opens up his eyes. The hall erupts in panic and confusion as the two girls run across the stage and knock the hat off of Harry.

"Sorry!" yells Carly as the sorting hat lands on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" it screams, and Carly grins.

"Find!" she yells, referencing the online Very Potter Musical. From Carly's head, the hat falls and lands on to Sam's. However, instead of saying a house name, it begins to steam.

"What the-?" Sam begins to ask, but she can't. The hat explodes.

"Well then." she remarks, and Carly pulls her into another wormhole.

"You made the sorting hat explode." Carly says to Sam as they are floating through the wormhole, and Sam shrugs.

"I guess I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what now?" asks Dipper, pacing around the room worriedly. Sure, Gideon is back in Gravity Falls, but if they don't stop the countdown, there will be no Gravity Falls.

"I don't know!" says Mabel, sitting on one of the beds with Ava. Kate and Max stand by the portals nervously. Charlotte sits on the ground holding the glowing container of Nutella.

"Do you guys think Monique is really... dead?" Max asks, and Dipper opens up his book.

"I think it says something about that in here. Oh, here it is. 'If someone falls into a wormhole stream without a specific direction, there's no telling what will happen to them. They could die, be transported through time, or taken to another world."

"Oh. Wow." says Max.

"Ugh, never mind Monique. The clouds are getting darker!" says Kate, in reference to the wormholes.

"And time's running out." says Mabel. The alarm clock now reads twenty minutes. "Sam and Carly, where are you?"


	47. Little Shop of Sam and Carly

**Yet Another Author's Note: This chapter references a book called Beauty Queens by Libba Bray. The basic plot is that a bunch of teenage pageant girls get stranded on a deserted island, and stuff goes down. Note: DON'T READ THAT BOOK IF YOU'RE UNDER 13/14 YRS OLD! It also references a musical/ movie called Legally Blonde. It's more based upon the musical, though. We highly recommend it. (fun fact: both Sam and Carly are theater nerds!) The last reference is the musical Little Shop of Horrors, which Sam and Carly's school did! Sam was Ronette ehehehe. Max was Seymour... Anway, it's about a man- eating plant named Audrey II that eats the world.**

"Where to next?" asks Sam as she and Carly fall out of the wormhole. She is surprised to realize that she and Carly land on sand. Sam smiles serenely, but begins to sprint when she hears McGuckett gaining on them, jumping through their portal.

"Run!" yells Carly, and the girls make their way to the shore. They hear loud music pumping and realize that they are in the world of Beauty Queens, and the pageant is happening!

"Oh God." says Sam, bracing for what's about to happen. Suddenly, a huge explosion goes off by the other side of the beach, and Confederation officials and beauty queens run frantically away. Sam and Carly as they see Old Man McGuckett running towards them from the mass of people.

"Here we go again!" yells Sam as she and Carly jump into another wormhole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes!" cheers Carly as she sees where they land next. They are in a posh room in a sorority house, and a few college girls in pink begin their chant.

"Who who is the girl with loyal friends and true?" asks one of the girls, and Carly grins.

"Who who?" she responds.

"Delta nu nu nu, delta nu nu nu, you are a delta nu!" the college girls cheer as Carly and Sam jump through yet another portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a poor, dreary area of New York City called Skid Row, two teenage girls appear on a city stoop paved with red bricks.

"Guess where we are?" asks Sam excitedly, and Carly grins.

"Silly, I know! Little Shop!" she says, and the two realize that they have to keep running.

"How are we going to lose McGuckett?" Sam asks Carly as they sprint past shops and homes.

"I have an idea." says Sam, turning towards Mushnik's Skid Row Florists. The girls walk to the front window and peek in.

"Ohh." Carly says, realizing Sam's intentions. Inside of the shop is a venus flytrap- looking plant the size of a car. It's big enough to eat a person whole. Which is pretty much the idea.

"Alright, let's-" Sam begins to say, but gasps. Three young adult women exit the shop and walk past Sam and Carly.

"Yo." says the one in the center, and Sam smiles.

"Hey, Ronette." she says, and Ronette grins.

"How'd ya know my name?"

"I have my ways." says Sam, and Carly chuckles.

"Hmm, okay. See ya." says Ronette, and she and her friends walk away.

"Well, that just happened." says Sam, trying not to freak out. What she and Carly are about to do requires quite a lot of concentration.

"Indeed. Alright, let's do this." says Carly, opening the door of the shop for Sam and letting herself in.

"Hello, and welcome to Mushnik's Skid Row-"

"Put a sock in it, Audrey." mumbles Sam, and the ditzy blonde employee gives a squeak of disapproval.

"Sorry, my friend here just happens to have a case of sour grapes." says Carly to Audrey, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Do not." she says, although it's not nearly as convincing as intended. It was between Sam and another girl for the leading role of Audrey, and Sam lost. She's still bitter.

"Anyway," says Carly, trying to break the tension. "Can you find Seymour for us?" she asks Audrey, and Audrey shrugs.

"Sure!" she says, and happily runs into the back room.

"Alright, plant." says Sam to Audrey II. "Now that the room's empty, we have a favor to ask of you. No need to talk of or sing, either."

"In about ten seconds, a really evil, crazy old guy's gonna run in here. Can you, uh, take care of him?" asks Sam, and the plant's pod moves slightly, signifying a nod.

"Great!" says Carly.

"Shouldn't we be more thoughtful about sending McGuckett to his death?" asks Sam, and Carly shrugs.

"Nobody actually dies after getting eaten. They become part of the plant. We're just trapping McGuckett. It was your plan, Morgendorffer!" says Carly. Sam begins to respond, but she has no time. McGuckett bursts into the shop angrily.

"I'm going to kill you two if it's the last thing I do!" he yells to Sam and Carly.

"Doesn't look that way." says Sam. Suddenly, Audrey II opens up its massive mouth and swallows McGuckett whole. The girls watch in awe.

"What's making all that noise-" asks a confused Seymour, exiting the back room. He sees Sam and Carly, and then watches the plant spit out McGuckett's hat. Openmouthed, he drops his tray of flowerpots on the ground.

"We should go." Sam says to Carly, and they hop into another wormhole.


	48. The Veil and the Reveal

"This better be the last one." says Sam, falling to the ground. She winces as she hears Carly land behind her. Two two girls, tired from creating wormholes, look up weakly.

"Whoah." says Carly. Instead of a crowded city or beach, the girls are in a completely white room. The walls and floors are bleached and have an almost heavenly glow. The only item of furniture in the room is an ornate white throne. It has many different face with different animation styles carved into it.

"Hello." says the woman seated on the throne. Her appearance calls for the utmost respect. She wears a long, white dress that covers her feet. Her silver hair is tied into a bun, and her face is covered by a translucent white veil.

"Uhm. Hi." says Sam, clumsily standing up. She can hear Carly's panicked breaths from behind her. "We didn't mean to intrude or whatever..."

"Oh, no." says the woman warmly. "You're here for a reason. Please, sit." she says. Sam and Carly gasp to see that where there was once a very empty floor, there now sits two white cushions.

"Okay." says Carly, and the girls do as they were told.

"Now. I know you girls have many questions." says the woman, and Sam nods eagerly. "But. I'm going to ask you to save them. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure." says Sam, blushing.

"First and foremost, let me introduce myself. I am the Queen of the World Travelers. I moderate, create, and assist wormhole streams and those who have the gift to make them. Usually, people of your age with your gifts study at my school."

"Oh God, this isn't going to turn into yet another boarding school story?" asks Sam. "We were just in Harry Potter."

"Sam!" says Carly, looking nervously up at the Queen.

"It's alright, Carly." she says. She smiles at Sam. "And you, my dear, remind me quite a lot of myself at your age. Now, as for the school. I don't see any reason why you girls would go. You've already learned so much as world travelers on your own." Sam heaves a sigh of relief. "The amount of pure power you both have without any training whatsoever is astounding. I've been watching you girls. I saw how you saved Gravity Falls, and I saw how you cleverly trapped the felon Rogue Z."

"Rogue Z?" Carly asks, confusedly.

"The man that you thought was named "McGuckett" has many names in many worlds. He is many things, none of which is a good, honest man. He has spent his whole life manipulating people like you in order to travel worlds and hide from me. Luckily, you two took care of that." she says, smiling.

"Heck yes, we did." says Sam. She high- fives Carly.

"Now here comes the bad news." says the Queen. "Although you two did ultimately apprehend Rogue Z. you still caused some problems. If you knew the rules of World Traveling, I would be much less time. However, given the fact that you two were rapidly traveling for a noble cause, I'm letting you off with a warning. The first rule of world traveling is this: with great power comes great responsibility."

"Just like Spiderman." remarks Sam.

"Peter Parker? Oh yes, I've met him before." says the Queen. "I believe it was at the Hero Worlds Convention of 1995."

"Cool." says Carly, in awe.

"Yes. Very cool. But back to the rule. You girls need to understand that just because you can create wormholes whenever and wherever, doesn't mean you should. For example, when you two went into all of the different worlds in your wild chase, you managed to mess with almost all of them. Before our officials came in and repaired the damage, Daria Morgendorffer had never kissed Tom Sloane, and Harry Potter was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Find!" cheers Carly, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"We understand. Are there any more rules we should be aware of?"

"Just a few. First, you cannot tamper with major plot points of any worlds. Second, you need official clearance, or a Worlds Passport, to create a wormhole. To get one of those, all you have to do is think it up. We'll receive the brainwaves and approve them. Lastly, you cannot under any circumstances let non- Traveler character out of their original worlds. This would result in immediate loss of powers or fifty years in Traveler jail." the Queen says, and looks at Sam. "But we wouldn't have to worry about that, right?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh." says Sam nervously, but Carly steps in.

"Of course not, your Highness." she says smoothly.

"You don't need to call me that." says the Queen, reaching for the ties on her veil. "In fact, you already know what to call me..."

The girls gasp as they realize whose face is behind the veil.

"_Mrs. Pierce_?" Sam asks, and marvels at the sight of her elderly librarian seated on such a throne of high power.

"Indeed." says the Queen/ Mrs. Pierce. "Now, I know you're wondering. Yes, I did know that Rogue Z was up to something, and that it involved you two. I made sure you were at the bonfire so you could stop him. I would have myself, but I stay to keep my cover in your world." says the old woman, and Carly hits herself on the head.

"It makes so much sense! You gave us the poster and tickets!" she says.

"Uh, I hate to ruin this for you, but we still have a problem. If what I read from Dipper's book is correct, our world, Gravity Falls, and all of our friends are going to be blown up pretty soon." says Sam nervously. "Can you send us back to the room so we can stop it?" the Queen frowns.

"I'm sorry, but if I do, you two will die along with them. I see no way that you can stop the detonation. Going in would just be suicide." she says with finality. Carly and Sam exchange a look, and Carly nods to Sam.

"We still are going. We need to try." says Sam. "My sister is in there. My world is in there. Kate is in there."

"Max is in there. Mabel, Dipper, and the rest of Gravity Falls are, too." adds Carly.

"If living means letting those things be destroyed, living is not worth it." says Sam. The Queen looks conflicted. She frowns.

"Very well. You two are very noble." she says. She extends her hand and a silvery- white portal appears in the back of the room.

"That will take you to the room." she says. "But hurry! You girls only have ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes?" Sam and Carly yell in unison. They hold hands, wince, and charge into the wormhole.


	49. Deep Stuff, Man

"We're not screwed yet.." says Kate, oddly calm in the center of everyone else's panic. The alarm clock reads ten minutes, and there have been zero signs of Sam or Carly. Charlotte nervously hugs the nutella to her chest and Kate can tell that she's frightened. Mabel and Ava loudly freak out as Dipper flips through his book, his face zombie- like. Max stands quietly in the corner, probably re- thinking all of his crappy life decisions. Kate would never stoop that low. She has no regrets. Coming from a terrible family with history in jail and a divorce messier than Dipper's hair, Kate has grown quite a backbone. She holds onto the hope that Sam and Carly will return, but it's dwindling exponentially as the minutes go by.

"Guys, we don't have much time." says Sam, followed by Carly. They come out of a silvery- white portal. Everyone stands up and gathers around the girls.

"You came back!" says Charlotte. She hugs Sam.

"I knew they would." says Kate cooly, and Sam gives her a small smile.

"Alright, just to warm you guys, we have no plan." says Carly.

"No idea what we're doing." says Sam.

"Oh come on, we all know that's not true." says Mabel. Max nods and Ava puts her hand on her hip.

"You guys always know what to do." she says knowingly.

"Actually, not this-" Carly begins to say, but Sam interrupts her.

"Wait! That's it!" she says. She runs over to her laptop sitting on its desk. She waves the mouse and is pleased to see that the web browser is already up.

"What are you doing?" asks Carly, and Sam pats the chair for Carly to share with her.

"It's actually quite obvious." says Sam, now speaking to her small audience of friends. "You see, after our first adventure, Carly and I published a story about our experiences in Gravity Falls on FanFiction. We have a lot of readers who feel the same way about the show that we do. They have the same love for life, for the worlds that we do. Which is why, with their help, I think we have a chance." says Sam. She begins to type.

"What is she doing?" Dipper asks Carly, and Carly grins.

"Knowing Sam, I'd say she's posting a very brief letter to our readers."

"There! Done!" says Sam, publishing the new entry, Everyone crowds around the screen to read.

_Dear readers,_

_This is not a drill. I repeat, not a drill. Carly and I need your help. Your world and Gravity Falls are in grave danger, and you are the only ones who can save everything. We need you to think of everything you love about Gravity Falls, everything you love about this world that has made its way into your heart. Please, we're begging you. Think. Imagine. It's the only way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sit at the computer, reading the message from Carly and Sam. It seems silly to do what they ask, but I do it anyway.

_Man, I freaking LOVE Gravity Falls!_ I think. _They have the funniest jokes, creepiest monsters, and GASP! Dipper and Mabel!_

I grin. _I wish I could go to the mysterious Gravity Falls. I wish I could._ My grin goes back to a neutral frown.

"Well, I could always beg Alex Hirsch to put me in the show." I say, and smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I get up from my chair and stretch my legs before sitting back down. "Ok Cameron, just gotta write an awesome chapter to my fanfiction and then I'll get some views and-" my eyes wander to the new update of Falling into Gravity Falls.

"OH MY GOD! I MISSED THIS!" I yell, and open up the Fic. However, after scanning the new addition, I realize that something isn't right. I re- read the letter from Sam and Carly again, and shrug. I'll try, even this is a joke.

I burst out of the wooden chair and out of the office doors to my bedroom, slamming into the door. I collapse to the ground.

"Mental note…" I mumble. "Open doors before trying to go through them." I sigh as I get up, twist the door knob and slam into it with my hip. I search wildly for the remote before turning on the TV to see the episode. "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel" is on. That's my favorite episode, so I smile. It's around the part where Dipper tells Mabel he'd break up with Gideon for her.

"Yeah Dipper, you do that…it'll almost lose you your tongue, but whatever..." I comment.

"Man, I love Gravity Falls." I sigh while stringing my hands through my long brown hair. Gravity Falls isn't one of those stupid shows they air on Disney these days, it takes risks, I like that. It's easy to like all the characters and the plot isn't at all dumb. It's the only show in which the only characters I hate are the bad guys. I've read that it has the most views on Disney, yet Disney still neglects to air episodes more frequently! It's probably because of their schedule, but I feel like they've had a long enough time to do so already. My cat is laying beside me, purring loudly.

"Ya know what, Kytes? You're like an angry, more vicious version of Waddles…" Kytie's fur bristles and she stares at the ceiling. I look up to see two red eyes, glaring down.

"You're right, Kytie, I really should do something about that ghost." I sigh again. "I hope this wasn't a joke. Sam and Carly, if you're out there, I hope I've helped."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiki sits in her room, reading her favourite fanfic on one tab and watching her favourite show on the other. Both had a lot of the same characters. She is watching Gravity Falls, and reading fanfictions about it at the same time.

Kiki has loved Gravity Falls ever since the first time she watched it. Her younger siblings had forced her to watch it, but by the time it was over, she couldn't get enough. Gravity Falls has changed her life. She loves the plots, the very realistic characters, even the animation has a special place in her heart. She is currently writing a ton of fanfictions about it, but doubts that she'll ever have enough time to publish them online. But reading everyone else's, especially the long ones, made her realize that she'd just have to take the time if she wanted any recognition. Becoming a part of the story was her greatest dream. She had flunked 7th grade because all she'd do in school was write fanfiction. And it was totally worth it.

"Sam and Carly, wherever you are, I'm sending my thoughts your way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys!" says Charlotte nervously, looking back at the alarm clock. "We have five minutes."

"Face it, it's not working." Kate tells Sam frustratedly, finally losing her cool.

"You believed in me five minutes ago." says Sam. "Now you need to believe in them." She points to the computer screen, and Max shakes his head.

"Sam, this is crazy. It was a good idea. We tried. But now we need to move on. I don't want to die!" he says, his voice cracking at the end.

"I trust Sam and Carly." says Mabel.

"Same here." says Dipper.

"I don't even have to say it." says Charlotte, looking admiringly at her older sister.

"What about you, Carly?" asks Kate impatiently.

"I... I can feel it. I can feel the thoughts. It's working, just not enough. We need a _little bit more_..." says Carly.

"We need one more person." Sam agrees. "One... more... person..."

Come on, reader. You can do better than that. You're reading this, so you obviously love Gravity Falls. What does it mean to you? The amount of cleverness and intelligence, combined with flat- out funniness and passion put into Gravity Falls never fails to amaze you, even if you are watching the episode for the bleventeenth time. And no, you have not built your life and means of happiness around a television show. But because of Gravity Falls, your friends and you have just another thing in common and to joke around in public about. It's another bond that you share, another reason you have to get up in the morning, another inspiration for your own work. Gravity Falls and the feelings behind it have basically exited the screen and made their way into the lives of many fortunate people, including you. And because of that, I guarantee those people are much happier. And so are you. So what are you waiting for?

"Holy crap! Duck!" yells Sam, and everyone obeys. For, thanks to the last person's contribution, the dark, evil- looking wormholes begin to slowly glow. The whole room is filled with heavenly, pristine fog.

"Achoo!" sneezes Charlotte.

"Way to ruin the moment." Sam says, grinning.

Suddenly, the fog lifts. The two portals are changed into golden swirls instead of frightening vortexes.

"Look!" Kate says, and everyone exhales. The alarm clock is reset to 00:00 settings. And they're all alive.

"We did it!" Carly says to Sam, giving her best friend a high five. Sam accepts, but shakes her head.

"No." she says. She points upwards, grinning from ear to ear. "_They_ did it."

**Author's Note: First of all, this is not the last chapter of Falling into Gravity Falls 2. Second, as you have probably noticed, this was a very special chapter. A week ago, I sent a message to a few of this story's most frequent reviewers asking them to submit some original writing about how much they love Gravity Falls. They had no idea what it was being used for, so some stuff had to tweaked. However, I think the following authors (and all of you readers) deserve a big round of internet applause. In order: TheLPSDragon, gravityfallsmd, and fooppoof3. Also, I'd like to thank crackerduck and Eyes of Dogs for your constant support. You guys are amazing, and I'm sorry about the time restraints. If you want to submit something, I'd be happy to incorporate it into the third book. Just, in conclusion, I'd like to say that this chapter is very special to me. I've been looking forward to writing it for a very long time. I think the message is so true. As long as you believe in yourself, others, and the things you love you will be able to overcome anything. Take my best friend Carly, for example. In mid- June, her mother lost the battle to cancer. However, instead of shutting everyone out, Carly chose to become a better person because of it. That's why she's my role model. She has so much belief and spirit in her. Everyday, I strive to give both she and I something to believe in. That's why I originally wrote Falling into Gravity Falls. And look where we are now! Carly, I know that it's never going to stop hurting. But I hope that this story, and our friendship, has made it hurt less. Not to be sappy, but I love ya, Mystery Chick/ Misery Twin. And to all of the readers who are all like "well, I was just included in a really personal moment", be lucky. You just experienced real magic: not wormholes, World Travel, or physic power; ****_friendship._**


	50. One Month Later

ONE MONTH LATER

_Dear readers,_

_Thank you so much. Thank you for believing. Because of your help, you managed to save the world(s) and all of the people in them. And I know you probably think this is a joke, and that's fine. I still want to thank you._

_Carly and I are having a pretty good summer so far. We're starting an acting camp next week, and my birthday is in two weeks! We're doing better than ever friendship- wise and love exploring new and familiar worlds together. But we don't break the rules. Carly makes sure of that._

_It's actually pretty cool that we can World Travel. In the past couple of days, Carly and I spent a day taking classes at Hogwarts, sang with the cast of Legally Blonde the Musical, and had a very nice dinner at Pizza Prince with Daria and Jane. And, of course, we've hung out at Gravity Falls plenty._

_Mabel and Dipper are doing great, and everyone's happy that hiatus is finally over. Including me. I literally just doodle Bill the Satanic Pyramid Guy everywhere nowadays, anxiously awaiting the episode. As for Gideon, he's actually turned out to be okay. Without the temptation of powers or books, he's humbled out. Thompson's younger brother (also named Thompson) kind of took the kid under his wing. His hair has deflated and he's become way nicer. But, of course, not nice enough to ever hang with Dip and Mabel. Not after the lamb shears incident._

_Speaking of child physics, I have to tell you about Charlotte! She's hungry as ever, and lived out this experience with limited amounts of emotional scarring. Well, she already had some of that. She's found ways to cope with her visions (Nutella always seems to help her), and she's started to use the Middle Room as a place to store all of the snacks she takes from the kitchen. I'm pretty sure she keeps a TV in there, too._

_Max is Max. I don't really talk to him, but he still plays Minecraft and thinks he's pretty much the shit. To a lesser degree though, so I guess that's good. Ava has started to hang out with people other than Kate, although they're still pretty good friends. She's actually told us that she signed up for a class on genetic science to find out more about cloning. We're guessing she wants to find out her original is. We're not getting involved, but we wish her the best. It's her mystery, and we've had enough of our own to go around._

_And now I should probably talk about Kate. She didn't turn out as bad as I expected, so don't worry about that. Sure, she still enjoys being on the top of the popularity ladder, but she and I don't hate each other. She doesn't use people anymore, either. And guess what? Ava told us that she caught Kate watching an episode of Gravity Falls! I laughed for like three days straight._

_As for Monique, I have no idea where she's gone. We don't know if she's dead or alive, and we don't know what time or world she's in. Pierce is on it, though, so hopefully no problems will come up. Hey, but wouldn't that make such a good third book?_

_I can't believe I wrote up our adventure onto FanFiction again. But you guys really like it, and it gives me some satisfaction from the crazy stuff that goes on in my life. I have to regretfully say, however, that Carly and I are going on a little hiatus. You probably won't get the next installment of our story for a while. After I see the Dreamscaperers episode tonight, I'm probably going to get a bit of writer's block and some general frustration towards Gravity Falls. From what I've seen of the episode, there's going to be a pretty depressing cliffhanger. I hate those. Which is why, because I'm just that much of a bitch, I'm going to leave you guys with a cliffhanger of my own._

_-Sam_

**FALLING INTO GRAVITY FALLS 3- THIRD TIME'S A CHARM**

"I know the perfect way to bring these girls down." says a very satisfied Monique. She knocks on the door of Sam's house, and she opens the door.

"Monique?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. Monique grins as she reads the calendar in Sam's foyer. June 4th, 2013.

"Sorry for intruding. There's something I have to tell you and Carly about."

"Uhm okay. Carly, come on down!" yells Sam, and her best friend bounds down the stairs.

"What is it? We were going to start our marathon!" Carly says, aggravated.

"This will only take a minute." says Monique, smiling. She holds tight to the blue glowing amulet behind her back. "And then everything will change."


	51. Falling into Gravity Falls 3

FALLING INTO GRAVITY FALLS 3- THIRD TIME'S A CHARM


	52. Fruity Drinks and Time- Traveling Chaos

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Surprised to see this? Well, good. Carly and I pulled a Bill (who is now my favorite character) and completely fooled you guys. So ha- ha. Anyway, Falling into Gravity Falls- Third Time's a Charm will be getting daily(ish) installments all summer. Now for the serious part. I don't know if I will continue after that. I've planned not to, but I've also realized how much I love writing FanFiction above original work. So hopefully I'll be able to figure that out. If not, I also might give the "rights" to the story to one of the constant reviewers. So that's that. This next book is going to have much less OC action and much more of the town that we all love. For those of you who have seen Dreamscaperers, this story will take place before any of the major events that happened (when the Mystery Shack sign got hit by the wrecking ball, a part of my soul died). Thank you for your continued support. Oh, and one more thing: DEER TEETH.**

"This is the life." says a very satisfied Sam Morgendorffer. She sips her fruity, overly- fancy drink and smiles.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my HAPPINESS." replies her best friend, Carly Lane. The girls laugh. They sit on matching lawn chairs and feel the crystal- blue waves hit the their feet. They hear the relaxing sound of the ocean and smell the salt of the sea.

"This is so nice..." says Sam, almost mumbling. However, the girls' serenity is interrupted by Sam's cell phone.

"Did I ever mention how much I love your ringtone?" asks Carly, grinning. Sam rolls her eyes and picks up her phone, which is playing the Gravity Falls Theme Song. She looks at the caller ID, winces, and answers.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Where are you?" asks Sam's little sister in the most deadpan manner possible. Charlotte Morgendorffer sits on the couch at home, and breathes in the scent of fresh- popped popcorn. "You're supposed to be babysitting me."

"I bet you're doing just fine on your own." says Sam sarcastically, imagining all of the food Charlotte is sneaking right now. She wouldn't be surprised if Char found their parents' secret movie popcorn stash. Carly raises an eyebrow and Sam shrugs.

"You don't know that." says Charlotte stiffly. "And stop avoiding my question! Where are you?"

"Well. Carly and I felt beachy today. So we jumped a wormhole to Hawaii." says Sam, grinning.

"What? Why didn't you take me?" Charlotte asks.

"You know the rules, kid. I can't take you out of your world. You can, however hang out in that Middle Room." Sam says, trying not to make Charlotte feel bad. Although Char isn't a World Traveler (person who can create wormholes between different stories, movies, shows, and books), she is a physic. She can do this pretty cool thing where she makes a room in the literal middle of nowhere and hangs out in it. Sam has never been in it, but she's seen Charlotte exit with some pretty cool stuff (cotton candy, mass amounts of Nutella, Fun Dip). Ever since Sam and Carly met the Queen of the World Travelers, AKA their elderly librarian Mrs. Pierce, they have become aware of a few rules for World Traveling. Carly usually keeps Sam in line. Usually.

"Fine, whatever. But you better get home before Mom does, or we're both in trouble." says Charlotte. Sam hears the microwave beep on the other end of the line.

"Got it." Sam says.

"Good. I've gotta go. I found mom and dad's popcorn." says Charlotte. She hangs up, and Sam sighs.

"Am I a terrible sister?" she asks Carly.

"Are you kidding? You bring Charlotte really cool stuff back from your travels, you let her hang out with us, and you introduced her to Gravity Falls." says Carly.

"Point taken." says Sam, smiling. She stands up and stretches. She takes her black sundress out of her beach bag and puts it over her red bikini.

"Where are you going?"asks Carly.

"We're going elsewhere. I've got to be home by five, and there's somewhere I want to visit." says Sam. Carly grins and puts on her denim shorts and glasses.

"Of course." says Carly. She motions for Sam to stand back, extends her palm towards the ocean, and produces a bluish- white portal. She jumps in and Sam begins to follow. However, at the last second, she turns back.

"Can't forget this!" Sam says, grabbing her drink. "Okay, now I'm good." And at those words, her entire body is swallowed by the wormhole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The date is June 4th, 2013. It's Friday evening, and the streets of Oldtown are quiet. A nice breeze rustles the leaves on the deciduous trees and there is little to no traffic noise. A tall teenage girl with pitch black hair walks along the neighborhood streets, searching for one specific house. There is not one ounce of nervousness in her body. One could say the Monique's "superpower" is her unhealthily high confidence. It causes her to do risky things. Dangerous things. Clever things.

You see, when Monique jumped out of the window of Sam's "room", she did not die as Old Man McGuckett thought. She was merely transported. The rough force of the wormhole took her to another place in another time where she could plot her revenge. And this revenge will be legendary.

Monique whistles the Gravity Falls Theme as she walks. If this plan works, not only will Sam and Carly be destroyed, but everyone else in all of the worlds will be too. Well, not exactly destroyed. Just replaced. Replaced with people who respect Monique as their ruler.

Why start with these two? That's easy. Sam Morgendorffer and Carly Lane are the single most powerful World Travelers Monique has ever seen, stopping short of the Queen herself. Once Monique gets them on her side, the rest will be a piece of cake. A really delicious cake.

"Finally!" Monique says to herself, smiling. She walks up to the front door of Sam's house and rings the doorbell. She hears loud feet running the sound and watches a confused Sam open the door. Behind Sam stands Carly. Perfect.

"Monique?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi, guys! Did I interrupt anything?" asks Monique sweetly. Carly shakes her head vigorously.

"Of course not! Do you... do you want to come in?" Carly asks, and Sam looks at Monique suspiciously.

"Ohmigosh, thanks!" says Monique. "What were you guys doing before I came?"

"We were about to start our Gravity Falls marathon." says Sam, looking like she wants Monique anywhere but in her house.

"Cool!" says Monique. Perfect timing. "Well, I just came to say hi, but before I leave..." she says, grasping the object behind her back.

"Yes?" asks Sam.

"This will only take a minute." says Monique, taking out a glowing blue amulet. The second Sam and Carly look at it, their eyes begin to glow the same light blue of the stone. "And then everything will change."


	53. Something Bad Happens

"Haha, yeah!" yells Mabel Pines, giving a call of victory. Dipper puts his face in his hand. The young girl jumps up and down and takes the bottle of bubbles from her brother.

"My turn." Dipper Pines says rigidly. Mabel breathes in deeply and rubs her lucky four leaf clover sweater.

"Good luck." she says sarcastically, and takes a huge breath in. She lifts the bubble wand to her lips and blows. "Go, Dipper, go!" she says, laughing as she watches her brother try to pop all of the bubbles before they hit the ground.

"Ha." says Dipper, but Mabel pokes him.

"You missed one." she teases, grinning.

"Who invented this game anyway?" asks Dipper, rubbing his face where Mabel poked him.

"Carly." says Mabel, who now blows bubbles in the general direction of the Shack, which the twins are outside of.

"Speaking of Carly... Do you know when she and Sam are supposed to get here?" asks Dipper, looking at his wristwatch. "I found something in the book that Sam might want to see."

"Uhm, I think it was around now." says Mabel, looking at Dipper's watch. "I wonder where they could be?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a bright wormhole opens up in front of the twins. Dipper and Mabel have become accustomed to this occurrence, seeing that Sam and Carly always make time to visit Gravity Falls.

"Got my drink!" hollers Sam Morgendorffer, falling out of the portal behind Carly Lane. They land not- so- gracefully on the ground. Sam holds up a glass of pinkish beverage with a lemon wedge and a tiny umbrella. Mabel squeals and takes it out of the drink. She puts the blue miniscule parasol over her head.

"Now all we need is for it rain." she jokes, but Carly frowns, getting up off of the ground.

"Don't even joke about that, kiddo. My beach day isn't getting ruined by a storm." Carly says, and Sam smiles.

"Of course not." Sam says reassuringly, and faces Dipper."So,what's up?"

"Actually, there's something I want to show you." says Dipper, looking nervously at Mabel and Carly. "Alone."

"Sure thing, Dip." says Sam. If any other female member of the Gravity Falls fandom was asked to go into a room alone with Dipper, they'd die of excitement. Sam, however, is totally normal with it. The two go into the Shack and Dipper takes the third journal out from under the yellow recliner's seat cushion. He flips to a heavily dog- eared page and holds it up to Sam's face.

"Aoshima?" Sam asks, raising her eyebrow. Aoshima is a gag from 'The Inconveniencing'. He/ She's literally a hallucination of a dolphin with human arms that shoot rainbows.

"Yeah." says Dipper, pointing to the writing under the distracting picture. "Apparently, this isn't its only form. Aoshima is a shape- shifter, part of a group of beings even more rare than World Travelers."

"Cool."says Sam, grabbing a half- full container of Chipackers from behind the chair. "Your point being?"

"Well, you and Carly are rare, magical beings. I'm just trying to supply more weird people to join your 'crew'." says Dipper, only grinning slightly. Carly, who has been listening to this whole conversation, peeks her head into the room.

"Foreshadowing." she says, and exits just as abruptly as she entered.

"Okay then." says Sam. She takes one last look at the page and then closes the journal. "We'll keep an eye out."

"Yup." says Carly, walking fully into the room followed by Mabel. She plops down on the couch. "Although, why would we need someone else? It's not like anything bad is happening right now..."

_Crash!_

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Sam asks her best friend as the four are thrown back from the explosion. A hole is blown through the wall in the Mystery Shack. Once the smoke clears, Sam and Carly go to examine the source of the break- in.

"Holy sugarplums!" says Carly as she and Sam see the culprit. The cause of the explosion was not a person nor an animal. Carly, openmouthed, holds up a simple cardboard box. She slowly turns it around so everyone can see the label.

_SMILE DIP. NOW AVAILABLE ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE. _


	54. Nobody Likes Vanilla Pudding

"This sucks." says a discouraged Ava Baker. She shuts the heavy, dusty book titled _Cloning- Fact of Fiction? _and sighs. She frowns as she looks around the huge Oldtown Middle School library. She has been here for hours now, and she comes three times a week.

Ever since she returned from her crazy adventure with Sam, Kate, and Carly, Ava has become obsessive about finding her original. Not- so- Fun- Fact: Ava is a clone. Being a clone isn't fun. Although Ava is far from her spineless former self, she still feels like a part of herself is missing. She has dedicated her whole summer to discovering more about her weird origins.

First, she interrogated her parents. That didn't go well. Mr. and Mrs. Baker asked Ava if she was alright and made her go to bed. So Ava's parents had no idea how she was created.

Next, she tried to get Sam and Carly to help. Carly was willing, but Sam was hesitant. She told Ava that she should just be satisfied with herself. Ava remembers that conversation, and yelling back that they had no idea what Ava felt every day. They refused, that time more firmly.

Now, Ava has been going to the library during its summer hours and reading every single book on cloning that she can find. She's looked up names, dates, and places. She's learned more than she's ever learned in all of her years of schooling. She even signed up for summer classes about genetic cloning. Now that's dedication.

"Not that it's taking me anywhere." Ava mumbles to herself. She gets off of the leather couch and picks up the stack of books next to her. She walks through the shelves and to the front desk, where the elderly librarian is seated.

"Why, hello, Ava." says Mrs. Pierce, and odd woman with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce." says Ava. She hasn't told anyone about her problem, but Mrs. Pierce knows that Ava is looking for something specific.

"Find anything? I was crossing my fingers for you." says Mrs. Pierce, taking back the books.

"Sadly, no." says Ava.

"At least you get to come back." says Mrs. Pierce, looking thoughtfully at Ava. "I get lonely, you know?"

"Same here." says Ava quietly. Once they got back from Gravity Falls, Kate hung out with Ava much less frequently. Ava's okay with that, but she also really needs new friends. She has pushed her social life behind finding her original on her list of priorities.

"Why do you even need to find out this answer?" asks Pierce. "Not that it's my business."

"It's okay, I trust you. Let's just say that this piece of information is a piece of _me_." says Ava, trying to explain without giving away too much. "I'm not complete without it."

"I see." says Pierce. "Although, it seems to me that you're very complete already. Look at what you've done so far, you've read half of the science section and are still dedicated. You really are an amazingly gifted girl. You shouldn't need this 'answer' to make you feel that way."

"You don't understand." says Ava, her voice cracking. Pierce shakes her head and slides Ava a business card that reads _Dahlia McGuckett- Cloning and Shape- Shifting Expert. _Under the name is an address and phone number.

"I think I understand perfectly. Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ding- Dong. _

"Coming!" yells Gideon Gleeful, running to his front door. On the way, he kicks his journal under the rug and hides his popsicle- stick Mystery Shack in the side table. He has a reputation to uphold, and he doesn't want tonight's babysitter to realize that he is not the changed man- er, boy- that everyone thinks he is. When the last one, a boy name Thompson, found out, Gideon had to blackmail him with some embarrassing pictures of his older brother taken by Tambry Williams. The three- foot child physic opens his door to face his new babysitter.

"Let's get this over with, loser." says Pacifica Northwest. Gideon recognizes her as the great- great granddaughter of the town founder, Nathaniel Northwest. She must be pretty powerful. Gideon keeps that in mind as he lets her into his house.

"Fine by me. I can't believe Father and Mother left me alone." says Gideon. "Stupid funerals."

"They're at a funeral?" asks Pacifica, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She takes off her Uggs and throws them in the pile of designer Italian boots. "Are those your mom's?"

"No, they're mine." says Gideon. "And yes, they're at a funeral. So inconvenient."

"Sure." says Pacifica, flopping down on the couch. "So here's the drill. I spend the night eating your food and watching your TV, and in return I won't tell the town about the journal or the creepy Shack model."

"_What?_" yells Gideon, confused as to how Pacifica found out about those things. "How did you-"

"Oh hush, kid. Your door is see- through." she says, and Gideon blushes.

"Fine. You win." he says, going over to the fridge.

"What's to eat?" asks Pacifica. "I only want the healthy stuff. Do you even have healthy stuff? I'd guess not judging by your appearance, but maybe I'm wrong."

"I have some healthy food." says Gideon stiffly. "And it's just baby fat."

"Keep telling yourself that." says Pacifica.

"Shut up." says Gideon. He reaches into the fridge and takes out a few items.

"I have some Skinny Cow ice cream-"

"You? Skinny Cow?" laughs Pacifica.

"Some pickles…"

"Pickles and ice cream. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" asks Pacifica condescendingly. Gideon groans.

"And some vanilla pudding."

"Vanilla pudding." says Pacifica, considering the option. "That sounds cool. I'll have that."

"Fine." says Gideon, taking out the bowl and a spoon. He walks back to the couch and gives it to Pacifica. "Knock yourself out."

"You wish." she says, daintily lifting the spoon to her mouth. She frowns, and in one swift motion dumps the entire bowl on Gideon's head.

"Hey!" he yells, the white goo only making him paler.

"I forgot something." says Pacifica. "Nobody likes vanilla pudding."

"You- you-" Gideon begins to say, but Pacifica stops him.

"Be careful. You wouldn't want to say something you'd regret." she taunts. Gideon growls and picks up the TV remote.

"This will shut you up." he says, and a commercial comes on. The two frown when they realize what it's advertising.

"If oddities and impossibilities are your thing, come down to the Gravity Falls Mystery Shack!" says Stan Pines, standing in front of the building itself. "We have tours, walk- through exhibits, and more! We even have a… a…" the old man winces at the camera. "I can't read these cue cards." he says.

"A Rock that looks like a Face Rock!" says the behind- camera voice of Dipper Pines.

"Yeah, that." says Stan. Suddenly, Mabel Pines comes into the shot.

"Ugh, not her." says Pacifica.

"The Mystery Shack! Now Sponsored by Sev'ral Timez and Chipackers!" Mabel says in a singsong voice. She wears a sweater with a picture of the Shack, and it literally glows.

"Mabel! Your cue is 'We put the fun in no refunds!'" yells a frustrated Dipper, and Mabel shrugs.

"Oops!" she says, and continues to dance around. Gideon turns the TV off.

"Ugh." says Pacifica. "I hate the Pines family."

"Same here." says Gideon.

"Well, that's something we have in common." says Pacifica. "And you should really wash that stuff off, you're starting to stink. Well, stink more." she says.

"Fine." says Gideon, going over to the kitchen sink. "You know who else I hate?" he asks.

"I dunno, me?" says Pacifica, filing her nails.

"Besides that." says Gideon. "I hate Sam Morgendorffer and Carly Lane."

"Who are they?" asks Pacifica, only half interested in what this pathetic kid has to say.

"They're really annoying and always mess things up for me. One of them has bright red hair and always wears combat boots, and the other has glasses and an unbelievingly positive attitude." says Gideon. Pacifica furrows her eyebrows.

"Wait. I think I know those guys!" she says. "I do! Sam pushed me into the pool." says Pacifica.

"She did?" asks Gideon, interested.

"Yes!"

"I'm not surprised. I hate them as much as I hate the Pines family. I had a running plan to rid the world of them, but my partner abandoned it."

"Same!" says Pacifica, her anger from the pool incident returning. "If I ever saw them again, I'd-"

She is interrupted by the front door flying open.

"Hellllloooo?" asks Monique, leaning her head inside.

"Monique?" asks Gideon. "Wait… it worked?"

"Of course it did, silly!" she says, grinning evilly.

"Who's this?" asks Pacifica.

"Her name's Monique. She's going to help me bring Sam and Carly down." says Gideon.

"You mean _us_." says Pacifica.

"Us?" asks Gideon. "No way."

"I have blackmail." says Pacifica, motioning to the rug and side table where Gideon hid his things.

"Fine." says Gideon. "Us."

"Yo, guys?" says Monique, drawing their attentions back to her. "Look who I have."

"You did it!" says Gideon.

"_Them_?" asks Pacifica.

She is referring to the two girls standing behind Monique.

"What is this place, Monique?" asks Carly. She looks just like the girl who is in the Mystery Shack, except she has a blue tattoo of a square on her hand.

"Yeah, seriously. And where are the chicks we have to destroy?" asks Sam, with the same addition.

"Be patient." Monique says to them. She looks at Gideon. "The plan is in motion."


	55. We Just HAD to Use Bill, Okay?

"Smile Dip?" asks a surprised Mabel Pines. She runs over to Carly and knocks the box out of her hand. "Whatever you do, don't eat it."

"Calm down, Mabel." says Dipper, trying to comfort his sister. Apparently, just the sheer memory of Smile Dip puts Mabel halfway to Sweatertown. Sam apprehensively picks up the cardboard box and looks out the huge hole in the Shack. She shrugs and turns to Carly.

"What's in this stuff, anyway?"

"Drugs. Duh." says Carly, reading the label.

"Seriously?" asks Sam, leaning her head to see.

"Just kidding. There's just a bunch of really long words, the meanings of which I have no idea." says Carly.

"Whoah. Guys!" yells Mabel, staring out the hole in the wall. She looks startled.

"What is it?" asks Dipper. "Did you see who 'delivered' the box?" Mabel blushes, looking uncertain of herself.

"I… I don't know. I think I did, but it can't be." she says, looking directly at Sam and Carly.

"Why?" asks Sam.

"Because… because they looked like you and Carly." says Mabel. Everyone is quiet for a moment.

"That's weird." says Sam.

"You probably were looking at some trees or something." says Dipper dismissively. "The real question is: how the heck is Smile Dip being sold again? The one time Mabel ate some, she ended up getting possessed by a teenager- hating ghost."

"Yes, we know." says Carly. "We watch the show."

"I think Dip's right, though." says Sam, carefully taking a pink packet of Smile Dip out of the box. "We should probably check out the nutrition facts more in detail, and then test the actual dip."

"On who?" asks Carly. Dipper and Mabel immediately put their fingers on their noses.

"Not it!" they yell at the same time.

"Calm down! I'm not asking any of _you _to eat it. Although, that would be pretty entertaining…"

"_No._" says Carly firmly.

"Just an idea." says Sam simply. "Anyway, I think we should test it on an animal. Yo, Mabel, how do you feel about Waddles going on a Smile Dip trip?"

"No!" says Mabel, hugging the pig tight. "I'd never subject Waddles to that!"

"I agree with Mabel." says Carly, noticing the horrified look on the girl's face. "Anything else we could feed Smile Dip without feeling too guilty?"

"_HEY, YOU! GET OUT OF MY TRASH!"_ yells Gruncle Stan from the kitchen. Mabel and Dipper smile and face each other.

"Bingo!" the say in unison, and Sam and Carly follow them to the kitchen. Stan stands at the window, waving his newspaper at something outside.

"What is it?" Carly asks him, and he turns around to face her.

"Who the heck are you?" he asks, and Sam facepalms.

"You… you know me. Sam and I saved Gravity Falls, like, twice." says Carly, blushing.

"Oh, yeah! You two! The weird ones who are only here half of the time!"

"That would be us." says Sam cooly. She turns to Dipper. "So what did you want to show us?"

"The perfect candidate for our little 'experiment'." says Dipper, motioning towards the window. Sam, Carly, and Mabel, peek outside and see Gompers the Goat eating out of the Shack trash.

"Genius!" says Carly.

"But… wouldn't it get hurt? Or high?" asks Mabel, always worried about the animals of the Earth.

"I don't know-" Sam begins to say, but Mabel screams.

"OMG! Guys, it's eating my light- up sweater!" she yells, and indeed Gompers is. He munches contentedly on the pink fabric and even chews up a few tiny lightbulbs.

"I think he'll be fine." says Dipper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… these are really Sam and Carly?" asks a weary Pacifica. She stares at the black- haired stranger, the crazy kid she's babysitting, Sam, and Carly.

"Yup." says Monique.

"Genius." says Gideon quietly, in awe of what Monique has done. Pacifica, however, is as confused as Sam and Carly seem to be.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" asks Sam.

"We're us. And we know what we have to do." says Carly, determined. Monique, trying to make sure Pacifica doesn't say something to ruin her plan, turns to Sam and Carly.

"You two should probably go hang out upstairs for a minute. We have to discuss… er… battle plans." says Monique. Carly shrugs and Sam nods.

"Okay." says Carly, and the two girls run up the pink- carpeted stairs. However, at the last second, Sam turns back to Gideon curiously.

"Are those your mom's?" she asks, pointing to the pile of boots. Gideon's face turns red and Pacifica scoffs.

"No! They're mine!" he yells, and Carly giggles. The girls walk completely out of earshot. "Why does everyone ask that?" Gideon asks Monique and Pacifica.

"Stay on task, Gideon." Monique warns. "Do you remember what happened the last time you let your emotions get the best of you?" Gideon instantly straightens up.

"I do." he says. Just another time when Sam and Carly defeated him. Well, not again, thanks to Monique.

"Alright, what is going on?" asks Pacifica. "Why weren't those two trying to fight us?"

"Let me explain." says Monique. "You see, I used to be a good friend of Sam and Carly's. I lived in a distant world. I was weak and spineless. But when I found my confidence in strength after they left me in the forest, the tried to destroy me. Luckily, I jumped into the portal stream at the last minute."

"Portal stream?" asks Pacifica confusedly.

"The definition is not important." says Monique. "What you should know, however, is that when I fell into the stream, I was transported back in time. I had months to formulate my master plan, and when June 4th came, I was ready. You see, the whole reason Sam and Carly continually are able to defeat us and save the worlds is their World Traveler abilities. On the evening of June 4th, 2013, they created their first wormhole and set the rest into motion. It was on that day in the alternate timeline that I found them, before they had any of the adventures in Gravity Falls or anywhere otherwise. I preserved them in time with the help of Gideon's magic, which he gave to me before I fell into the portal stream. When the time came, I woke them up and told them that evil versions of themselves from the future were going to destroy the world, and it was up to them to stop them. Of course they took the bait. Now, they think that they need to destroy these alternate versions of themselves, so we don't have to." says Monique.

"But… they know we're the antagonists of Gravity Falls." says Pacifica.

"That's the best part. They don't. Anymore. As they were being preserved in time, I hired someone to go into their dreamscapes and remove all knowledge of Gravity Falls." says Monique.

"Who?" asks Pacifica.

"I can answer that one." says Gideon. "Bill Cipher?" he asks Monique, and she nods.

"Who's that?" asks Pacifica.

"Dream Demon. Likes deer teeth for some reason. Has a really cool bowtie." says Monique. "_Anyway_, that's only part one of the plan. After I get Sam and Carly to destroy themselves, we will be able to-"

"Hey!" says Sam, bounding down the steps. The trio gasps. Did she hear all that?

"Uhm, yes?" says Monique, watching Sam and Carly come downstairs.

"I can't believe that you three… have no good food!" says Carly, looking longingly towards the kitchens.

"There's gotta be something _somewhat _appetizing in that fridge." adds Sam. Pacifica grins, and Gideon sighs in relief.

"You like vanilla pudding?" he asks halfheartedly.

"Ew." says Carly. Sam nods in agreement.

"Nobody likes vanilla pudding."


	56. This Chapter is so Short it's Funny

**Readers, I am happy to say that I have posted my original work on WattPad! I can't write the link on FanFiction, but it's on the Tumblr blog. Also, you can just type in "The Stereotypical Young Adult Novel" into WattPad search. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me! Also, don't forget to asks some questions for Sam and Carly to answer!**

"Alright, kids. Let's do this." says Carly, armed with three packets of Smile Dip. She, along with Sam, Mabel, and Dipper, run outside and attempt to apprehend Gompers the Goat.

"Chaaaarge!" yells Mabel, wielding a butter knife from the kitchen.

"Calm down, Mabel." says Dipper, grabbing his sister. The goat looks curiously at them, but doesn't move.

"Well. This will be easier than we expected." says Sam. She shrugs and slowly walks closer to the goat. It still doesn't move.

"Careful…" mumbles Carly, but Dipper elbows her.

"She's got this." he says admiringly. Sam slowly rips open the Smile Dip and sprinkles it on the ground in front of the goat. She steps back, and the four friends watch Gompers slowly eat the flavored dust.

"Shouldn't he be OD'd by now?" asks Mabel after five minutes. The goat seems to be acting the same as he did before he ate the Smile Dip.

"Well, were you?" asks Sam.

"Yes!" says Mabel, shuddering at the memory. "And then I was possessed by some ghost, or at least that's what Dipper said."

"What else did Dipper say about that experience?" asks Carly, smirking.

"Nothing!" says Dipper quickly.

"He didn't mention the Lammy Lamm-"

"Hey! Look!" says Dipper trying to interrupt Carly. In the minute they were turned around, Gompers ran into the forest.

"Mip." says Carly.

"What?" asks Dipper, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"Don't even ask."


	57. Doctor Dahlia and the Duplicate Goat

"Thanks, Mom." says Ava. She opens the side passenger's door and lets herself out of the silver minivan. "I'll call you when I want to be picked up."

"Okay, that sounds fine. Have fun with your friend!" says Ava's mother, a tall brunette businesswoman. She begins drive away, but rolls down the window. "What's your friend's name, again?" she asks.

"Uhm… Dahlia. I went to school with her." says Ava, crossing her manicured fingers behind her back.

"I see." says her mother. "Well, I have a meeting in ten minutes, so I should get going."

"Love you." says Ava, and she watches her mother drive away. As soon as the car gets out of eyesight, Ava takes out the business card for Dahlia McGuckett and looks up at the massive house she is standing in front of. It is paved with read bricks and looks very warm and comforting. Ava carefully walks through the beautifully landscaped front lawn to the white front door.

"What kind of name is McGuckett?" she asks herself, and then gasps. It's like something in her brain clicked. McGuckett is the name of the crazy old man that tried to blow up the world! Ava, her face white, begins to turn back, but it's too late.

"Hello?" asks a sweet voice with a British accent. Ava turns slowly back to face the door and sees a middle- aged woman standing in the frame. Her hair is brown and curly, and she has piercing blue eyes. Ava shivers as she looks into Dahlia's intense eyes. It looks like this woman has seen enough pain and misery in her years to last a lifetime. Dahlia wears typical mom jeans and a white tank top. Unlike Old Man McGuckett, she looks completely sane.

"Uhm. Hi. Wrong door." says Ava.

"I don't think it is." responds Dahlia. "You're holding my card." Ava cringes as she realizes that the business card is still in her hand.

"I am." says Ava awkwardly.

"Well, come in!" says Dahlia, welcoming Ava into her home. "I don't bite."

"Uhm." says Ava, staying put.

"What is it?" asks Dahlia.

"I've met your husband before." says Ava, blushing.

"Husband? I've never been married." says Dahlia, frowning.

"Oh. Well, I met a man with your last name." says Ava.

"I see. You're probably referring to my brother." Dahlia says darkly. Ava nods. "Well, you can be sure that I'm nothing like him." says Dahlia, regaining her smile. "Now, will you please come in? I feel bad leaving you out her, it's blazing."

"Okay." says Ava. She doesn't know why or how, but Ava feels very safe with this woman. She walks into the foyer of the home, which is decorated with very simplistic but welcoming art. There is a spiral staircase leading upstairs and Ava can see a kitchen and living room with a fireplace.

"I'd like my card back, please." says Dahlia, and Ava cocks her head.

"Don't you have more?" she asks, and Dahlia laughs.

"Why would I? All I need is one." she says, and Ava dumbfoundedly hands Dahlia the card. "I've been waiting for you a very long time." says Dahlia.

"Excuse me?" asks Ava.

"Would you like something to eat?" asks Dahlia, completely ignoring Ava's question.

"Not really." says Ava.

"There must be something you want. I have coffee." says Dahlia suggestively. Ava figures that this woman has had quite a lot of caffeine already.

"No thanks. I'd rather you just help me." says Ava.

"Oh, yes. You're here because you need my special help." says Dahlia, a little disappointed. Ava nods. "Well, come upstairs." says Dahlia, and the two walk up the spiral staircase.

"Whoah!" says Ava. She was expecting to see another cozy installment of Dahlia's home, but is facing a very TARDIS- esque room. It has a central control panel and nearly everything is made of stainless steel. In the back of the room is a blue wormhole, like the ones Sam and Carly can make.

"Now, I assume you're here because you want to know who your original is." says Dahlia, pressing some buttons on the panel.

"Uhm, yes." says Ava, almost speechless.

"Well, let's see." says Dahlia. She hits a large red button, and a hologram is projected on the wall. "What's your name, dear?" she asks.

"Ava." says Ava. "Do you need my last name?"

"Nope." says Dahlia. "Ah. Here it is." she says, and selects a virtual folder labeled "Ava".

"I can't believe it." says Ava. She's spent her entire summer trying to find her original, and Dahlia can literally select it within five minutes.

"Believe it." says Dahlia. "Now, before I open it. Tell me why you so desperately want to know who your original is."

"I'm not complete without it." says Ava. "It's a part of me I've never understood."

"You seem pretty complete on your own." says Dahlia.

"Both you and Pierce seem to think that." mumbles Ava. "How do you two know each other, anyway?"

"She knows my brother." Dahlia says ominously. "And, now-"

_CRASH! _

"What was that?" Dahlia and Ava yell in unison. They look towards the portal and see a goat on the ground.

"What?" asks Ava, as Dahlia runs over to the animal.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" she asks it.

"Uhm, I don't think it can talk…" mumbles Ava, still eager to find out who her original is.

"Ava, help me with this." says Dahlia determinedly. She examines the goat, and Ava realizes that the animal is in pain.

"What happened to it?" asks Ava. She sees no gunshots or cuts.

"I think I know." says Dahlia, her voice cracking. "I can't believe it, though."

"What?" asks Ava, panicked.

"You'll see in a moment." says Dahlia sadly. Suddenly, the goat begins to almost grow in size. It stretches out until it's almost like Siamese twins, and then separates into two identical.

"It… it cloned itself!" says Ava. "How did it do that?"

"Very ancient and powerful magic." says Dahlia. "And it's not over yet." The original goat slowly turns grey, and turns into ash. Ava screams.

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_" she asks, and Dahlia sighs.

"It appears some evil force has inflicted the evil magic of Replacement Cloning onto this poor goat."

"Replacement Cloning?" asks Ava, trying to distract herself from what she just saw.

"It's a method that was created by Bill Cipher, a very powerful demon. He invented the method on a test subject, I'm guessing. The magic, if taken in by someone, clones them and then destroys the original. In the process, the clone's thoughts or knowledge can be altered. It takes a while to activate, and it is reversible in the time before the cloning actually happens." says Dahlia.

"Were the goat's thoughts altered?" asks Ava.

"We'll never know." says Dahlia. "He's a _goat_."

"Oh, yeah." says Ava, blushing. "So what are we going to do?"

"You need to go to the world that the goat came from and get rid of the evil force." says Dahlia.

"Me?" asks Ava. "Why not you?"

"My brother is not allowed to World Travel, so I'm not either." says Dahlia bitterly. "The only reason I have this portal is that my daughter used to go to school at the World Travelers University."

"Used to?" Ava asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." says Dahlia quietly.

"Okay." says Ava. "So… should I go?"

"Yes. Quickly." says Dahlia. Ava shrugs and jumps into the portal. Dahlia sighs and walks over to hologram.

"Now _I'm _curious." says Dahlia. She opens up Ava's folder and gasps. "I can't believe it."

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN, DOODLEY DOO! Enjoying this story? Review! Hate this story? I love constructive criticism, review! Feeling cold? Review! Felling hot? Review! Don't want to review? Review, you'll feel better! Also, check out our Tumblr page. It is a magical place. SAM, OUT**


	58. Onwards, KTshima!

"So… we should probably get going." says Sam, looking at her phone. "My mom's gonna be home soon."

"But the Smile Dip!" protests Mabel.

"You guys can handle it. It seems harmless." says Carly. Mabel, however, has none of it. She runs over to Carly and grabs onto her leg. Dipper stifles a laugh.

"What are you doing?" asks Carly. She tries to gently shake Mabel off. Mabel, feeling as if she got the point across, releases Carly's leg.

"I'm sorry, I just have a really bad feeling about the Smile Dip and you guys leaving…" says Mabel.

"It's okay, Mabel." says Dipper. "I know you had some pretty bad experiences with Smile Dip before. I'm sure it's harmless this time."

"Yeah, I agree with Dipper." says Sam. "And if we're wrong, just don't eat it."

"Oh, I _definitely _won't." says Mabel, cringing. She looks over at the box of Smile Dip. "Who gave these to us, anyway?"

"No idea." says Carly.

"But we should go." says Sam. She and Carly are followed into the Gift Shop by Mabel and Dipper.

"Bye!" says Carly, and the girls step outside. Sam begins to create a wormhole, but she is stopped.

"I got her!" yells a familiar voice. Sam and Carly are tackled from the behind.

"Ouch!" yells Carly. She can't see her attacker.

"What the heck?" yells Sam. She looks up and gasps.

"Surprised to see me?" asks Sam. Except it's not really Sam. She looks meaner, more intense. Her red hair covers half of her face. On her hand is a weird tattoo, and Sam figures that she is a clone.

"That was cheesy." says the real Sam cooly.

"Oh, shut up." says Duplicate Sam. Real Sam gasps as her clone makes a fist. She's going to knock her out!

"No!" says real Sam. She winces and waits for the impact. However, it never comes. Confused, she opens her eyes.

"I knew it!" yells Mabel. She holds her grappling hook in one hand and a bat in the other. Duplicate Sam is on the ground, unconscious. Beside her is Duplicate Carly.

"Ohmigod thank you!" yells real Carly. She hugs Mabel. Dipper comes out of the Shack curiously.

"What's going on? I heard a lot of noise…. OHMYGOD WHAT?" he yells, pointing to Duplicate Sam and Carly on the ground. He looks up to the real girls and blinks twice.

"Yeah, we're pretty confused too." says Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow!" says Ava as she falls on the hard forest ground. She stands up, brushes herself off, and looks behind her. Just seconds before this, she was in the home of Dahlia McGuckett. Now, she's back in Gravity Falls.

"I… fell into Gravity Falls." says Ava. "Haha, that'd make a clever name." She looks around and frowns. She's in the middle of a forest.

"So, where should I go?" she asks, but gets no reply but the sound of the wind. She walks for a while until she finds a large hedge with smoke rising on top of it. Ava tries to climb the hedge, but falls.

"How do I…?" she asks, but then smiles. She climbs atop one of the many pine trees and gasps at what she sees over the hedge.

It's a huge factory, with high turrets excreting all different colors of smoke. The building itself is a dull grey, but it has banners all over it advertising Smile Dip.

"Whatever that is." mumbles Ava. Wait. Smile Dip? That sounds like Fun Dip! What a knock- off… Ava braces herself for the fall and jumps off of the branch and over the hedge. Maybe there will be someone at the factory who can help her. She runs to the public entrance, adorned with a huge statue of a trippy- looking dog, and opens the door. She is met with a rush of cool air conditioning and the pleasing scent of strawberries.

"Hello?" she asks. Nobody is in the room or at the desk labeled "Visitor Passes". Ava shrugs, walks over to the desk, and takes a pin. It's purple, and says Very Special Guest on it. She applies it to her shirt and ogles the stuffed animals of the creepy dogs. She spots a door that leads to the inner factory and walks through.

Ava finds herself in a corridor with many long hallways. The walls are pristine white and there is rich purple carpet on the floor.

"So, I sent them out at about two…" Ava hears a female voice coming from some end of the hallway. Panicked and feeling like she's not supposed to be in the inner factory, Ava hurls herself into the first door she can find.

"Ouch!" Ava yells as she bumps into a huge solid object. She turns around slowly and puts her hand over her mouth. In front of her is a huge aquatic tank filled to the brim. Inside of it is a weird- lookin humanoid dolphin thing. She begins to scream, but silences herself to hide from the people in the hallway. She looks again at the dolphin and frowns.

"How'd you get here?" asks Ava. It looks like the weird hybrid does not want to be in this type of captivity. Ava examines the glass and realizes that there's a greenish force field around it. As soon as she puts her hand to the tank, the glow goes away. Ava, startled, hears choking noises. Human choking noises.

"Ohmigod!" Ava yells as she looks up. Where there used to be the dolphin thing, there is a blonde human girl about Ava's age wearing a blue dress. She looks like she's drowning! Ava, desperate to help this strange girl, climbs on top of the stacked boxes of Smile Dip and dives into the massive tank. She grabs the girl and pulls her to the surface. The girl gasps for air and then looks at Ava gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" says the girl. "I'm sorry I scared you. My name's KT, just a K and a T. I'm a shapeshifter, if you haven't noticed. The evil owners of this factory captured me and trapped me here in aquatic form. That green glow that you disabled is what kept me from transforming. But, thanks to you, I'm free!" she says. Ava, grasping for words, shakes her head.

"Not quite yet. We still have to find a way to sneak out of here." says Ava.

"That's gonna be pretty hard. And we're soaking wet." says KT. The girls carefully exit the tank.

"So what's the plan?" asks Ava. "I mean, you probably know this place better than I do."

"We should find the back exit. Nobody will see us." says KT.

"How close is it?" asks Ava.

"We just to go through a few hallways." says KT.

"Gotcha." responds Ava. The two go to the door and open it.

"Here we go…" says KT. They peek out and see nobody in the corridor. They sprint through the hallways, KT giving directions, until Ava hears loud talking coming from a room.

"Stop!" she tells KT, and the girls listen in.

"Sam and Carly are being taken down as we speak…" says a southern voice. Ava frowns and drags KT up to the door. At the top of it is a tiny window.

"You're tall." Ava tells KT. "Can you peek in?"

"Yup." says KT. She looks up to the window and quickly ducks down.

"What's going on in there?" asks Ava.

"There are three people sitting at a table. One is a short albino- looking kid with the southern accent, another is a blonde chick with really purple eyeliner, and the last is a girl our age with black hair and a really evil look to her."

"Gideon and Monique." says Ava. "I don't know who the other one is."

"Let's listen." says KT. They put their ears to the door.

"Good, good." says Monique. "The duplicates will be back soon, I expect?"

"Of course." says Gideon.

"Guys, I'm sooo bored." says the blonde girl. "When does the fun part come?"

"When the duplicates come back with Sam and Carly." says Monique sharply.

"Can you re- elaborate on the second part of your plan?" asks the blonde, yawning. "I was only half- listening last time."

"Of course you were." Gideon mumbles.

"Oh, shut up, pudding boy." says the blonde.

"Stop bickering." scolds Monique. "I'll say it again. Once Sam and Carly aren't in action to protect the worlds, we'll be able to sell Smile Dip everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean _everywhere_. Every world. As you know, our Smile Dip doesn't cause hallucinations, but it does have another special ingredient: Replacement Cloning. Thanks to Bill, I was able to harness the power and put it in our special recipe. Once I activate it, everyone who ate our Smile Dip will be cloned and brainwashed to worship me- er, us. It's genius."

"What about the people who don't eat it?" asks the blonde. "And jeez, it hasn't even hit stores yet."

"Everyone will, don't worry." says Monique. "And it will as soon as we know that Sam and Carly are done for."

"Oh my God." says Ava. "We have to go warn them!"

"Okay, let's go!" says KT. The girls run away to find their friends. Before it's too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crap!" says Monique. She looks at the empty, unprotected tank and then turns to Gideon and Pacifica. "Alright, who let Aoshima out?"

"Not me." says Gideon.

"Me neither." says Pacifica. "We were both with you all afternoon."

"I don't care about blame!" yells Monique. "Do you two realize that Aoshima was our secret weapon? Now that she's freed, she'll stop at nothing to punish us for capturing her!"

"Oh, come on, we can take her." say Gideon lazily.

"No we can't." says Monique gravely. "Aoshima is a one- of- her- kind magical shapeshifter. She is more powerful than all of the World Travelers and physics in the universe combined."

"Oh, wow." says Pacifica.

"So what do we do?" asks Gideon. Monique puts her hands on her hips.

"Find. Aoshima."


	59. Deer Teeth!

"Nicely done." Sam compliments Mabel. They, along with Carly and Dipper, stand in the twins' room in the Mystery Shack. Duplicate Sam and Carly are tied to the bedframes with two of Mabel's especially durable sweaters, still unconscious.

"Thanks." says Mabel. Suddenly, Duplicate Carly begins to stir.

"Huh?" she says, and then sees who has tied her up. "Let me go! I have to destroy you , you're evil!" she yells. Sam raises an eyebrow.

"_I'm _evil?" asks Carly. "You tried to knock me out!"

"That's because you're my evil future self." says Duplicate Carly simply.

"Something is definitely wrong here…" says Dipper.

"Agreed." says Sam.

"What do you mean?" Carly asks her duplicate self.

"Well, Sam and I were approached by Monique earlier. She told us that you two are our evil selves from the future, and we had to bring you guys to her to set things right."

"What?" asks Sam. "That's not true at all. Monique is evil. And alive!" she says, just realizing it.

"Oh, crap. Monique's alive." says Carly.

"That's exactly what Carly means!" says Duplicate Sam, now conscious. "You guys are evil. Monique is the good one."

"She is so not." says real Sam.

"Is so!"

"Shut up!" both Carly and Duplicate Carly say.

"Okay, calm down all of you." says Mabel. "And hey! Don't stretch my sweater!" she yells at Duplicate Sam, who is trying to free herself.

"I'll do anything I want!" Duplicate Sam argues. "Who are you, anyway?"

"You don't who she is?" asks real Sam, taken back.

"Of course we don't." adds Duplicate Carly. "Where are we, anyway?"

"You don't know where we are?" asks Carly.

"No!" both Duplicate Sam and Carly yell.

"They don't know what Gravity Falls is." Sam says quietly.

"Gravity Falls? Isn't that the weird cartoon on Disney Channel with the girl who wear weird sweaters?" asks Sam. The real Sam cringes.

"Well, a part of me just died." she says.

"Wait. What were you guys doing before Monique talked to you?" asks Dipper.

"Well, we were…" begins Duplicate Sam.

"What_ were _we doing?" asks Duplicate Carly.

"I have no idea!" says Duplicate Sam, frowning.

"Oh!" says Dipper, quickly flipping to a page in his book. "I know what this is!"

"Does he always?" asks Sam sarcastically.

"Yup!" says Mabel admiringly. Duplicate Sam begins to yell.

"Okay, let us out _now_, or we'll-"

"Shut up, me." says Sam. "Dip, what's the problem?"

"Here it is." he says. He shows Sam, Carly, and Mabel the spread about Bill Cipher. He begins to read out loud. "Bill Cipher also invented the process of replacement cloning, which takes the original subject, clones them with altered memories and thoughts, and destroys the original."

"That makes sense…" says Sam.

"But wait! How are we still here?" asks Carly, motioning to she and her best friend.

"I'm guessing that Monique cloned past versions of you two." says Dipper.

"And… it was the night of our Gravity Falls Marathon! So they don't know about World Traveling!" says Sam.

"What?" asks Duplicate Carly.

"Long story." says Sam.

"Almost two and a half FanFics long…" says Carly.

"What?" asks Duplicate Sam.

"Ohmigod, just SHUT UP!" Sam tells herself. Mabel giggles.

"So what should we do?" Carly asks Dipper.

"I don't know. I wish we could just ask Bill himself if there's a reverse…"

"Why don't we? There's a summoning spell right there." says Sam, pointing to some Latin words on the page.

"Yeah, but it says not to…" says Dipper.

"YOLO!" yells Carly.

"She means that ironically." explains Sam.

"Alright, fine." says Dipper. He hands Carly the book. "But you're saying the spell."

"Okey- dokey." says Carly. She breathes in and begins the chant. "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!"

Suddenly, the whole world slows down and turns to grayscale. Sam looks around confusedly and gasps as she sees a black triangle appear out of nowhere, with fire blazing around the edges. Slowly, it transforms into a solid, yellow, floating triangular Illuminati look- alike wearing a bowtie and a top hat.

"Wow. Dapper." remarks Carly.

"Hahahah!" laughs Bill. "It's good to be back here. I'm Bill Cipher." he says, extending a hand to Mabel. She cringes and refuses the shake. Carly, however, stares him straight in the eyes and shakes.

"I'm Carly." she says.

"I know." says Bill. "Impressive, usually my summoners are afraid of me."

"Well, I'm the exception." says Carly, doing a mock curtsy.

"We'll see about that…" says Bill. He extends his hand and levitates Carly into the air.

"Hey! Stop that!" she says.

"Make me." Bill teases.

"Yo!" yells Sam, drawing Bill's attention. "We need your help, not your harassment."

"You two don't seem to understand something." says Bill playfully. "I'm your superior. I know, being World Travelers and all, you two probably feel pretty good about yourselves, but compared to me you are nothing." he says, and then drops Carly on the ground.

"Jeez." says Carly, dusting herself off.

"So what exactly do you want?" asks Bill. "I have other places to be, you know. Possessing Alex Hirsch is pretty much a full- time job these days. And I also have to make sure Hogwarts is functioning. And that Daria Morgendorffer gets accepted into Raft."

"You _what_?" asks Sam, startled.

"You're surprised? I control everything. I am the creator and writer of all the worlds, even yours." says Bill.

"Wow." says Carly. "Cool."

"Very cool." corrects Bill. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"We need help. This really evil chick used your Replacement Cloning method on-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know _why _you need my help. I'm all- knowing, remember? The question is, how are you going to pay me back?"

"Uhm. Is there anything you want?" asks Sam.

"Hmmmm…" Bill says, thinking. Suddenly, flashes of footage replace his normal yellow coloration. It looks like Ava and another girl running frantically through the forests of Gravity Falls. The shot zooms in on the tall, blonde girl and Bill looks surprised but pleased. "Oh, I know. But we can discuss that later."

"Okay…" says Sam, confused as to why Ava is in Gravity Falls, but trying to focus on the task at hand.

"So. You girls want a way to return those two to their former glory?" Bill asks, pointing to Duplicate Sam and Carly.

"Yup." says Dipper.

"Why, that's easy! There are two things you need to do: fix their memories of Monique, and return their memories of Gravity Falls."

"But… how?" asks Sam, and Bill laughs. He looks at the frightened Duplicates and snaps his fingers at them. They both immediately fall asleep.

"When they wake up, Sam will have to use her magic speech- ey powers to convince them of Monique's evil." Bill explains. He points at the wall and a huge flatscreen TV appears. "And then, you show them Gravity Falls."

"Wait… that's all?" asks Carly angrily. "That's not help! Not good help!"

"Sorry, kid, it's all I'm doing." says Bill. "I'll be back once you meet up with Aoshima and Ava."

"Wait, what?" asks Sam, but it's too late. Bill is gone. In his place is a pile of strange white figures. Carly cautiously picks them up.

"Deer teeth?" she asks, dropping them to the ground. Sam frowns.

"That's just disgusting."


	60. The Other Dynamic Duo

"Running is hard." says KT. She and Ava rest in a forest clearing that is somewhat close to the Mystery Shack.

"I know, right?" says Ava. The girls smile. They both have dried off, and find themselves enjoying each other's company very much.

"So…" says KT, trying to make conversation. "Do you live here?"

"Oh, no." says Ava. "I live in another world. A boring one."

"Oh." says KT. "Do you have lots of friends?"

"Actually, no. I've kinda spent the entire summer blowing off my social life in order to find out answers." says Ava.

"What answers?" asks KT.

"Uhm, well, I'm a clone." says Ava. "And I've been trying to figure out who my original is."

"Why?" asks KT.

"What do you mean?" asks Ava, knowing what will come next.

"Why do you need to know? You seem pretty sure of yourself already." says KT.

"Well, I-" says Ava, but KT cuts her off.

"But it's understandable that you'd want to know. I imagine it feeling like a whole piece of you is missing." says KT. Ava is taken back. KT is the first person who has understood.

"Yes! Exactly!" Ava says. "So, how about you? Where are you from? Who are your friends?"

"I'm pretty alone." says KT sadly. "I'm one- of- a- kind, and it sucks. And I come from a fixed point in the universe, not a world, just an empty room."

"Oh." says Ava. "I'm sorry."

"But hey," says KT. "At least I have you now."

"At least?" asks Ava jokingly.

"You know what I mean." says KT.

"I do." says Ava. The two sit quietly for a few minutes until Ava gets up.

"Well. We should probably get going before it gets dark." she says.

"Okay." says KT. The girls leave the clearing in silence.

**Author's Note: Well, it seems like there's more than one badass best friend pairing in this story. I wrote a lot today, and I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review, it means a lot to me. We're coming close to the final chapters of Falling into Gravity Falls EVER, and I'd like to thank you guys for your constant support. These last installments are going to be pretty emotional for me and possibly you. Everything has to come to an end eventually, and it's hit me pretty hard that this is almost done. I'd say there will be five to ten more chapters, but that's a short amount of time, seeing as I'm a pretty fast writer. I encourage you guys to get as much publicity for this story especially after I stop updating it. I'm also considering giving the OC character and story premise rights away to other writers, so if you're interested you can PM me about it. Thanks, you guys.**


	61. A Little Cockiness goes a Long Way

"Finally!" says Ava as the she sees the Mystery Shack in the distance.

"Where exactly are we going, again?" asks KT, lagging a little bit behind. "Sorry to be slow, I haven't been in human for a pretty long time."

"That's fine." says Ava, backtracking. "And we're going to a safe place. I have friends there who can help us."

"Great!" says KT. She sees the Shack and frowns. "It just looks like a crappy tourist trap."

"That's what they all say." says Sam, coming out from behind the girls. She is followed by her best friend, Carly. The two laugh at KT and Ava's shock.

"Who are they?" asks KT, a little scared.

"Oh, those are the friends I just mentioned." says Ava. "I guess some introductions are in order. Sam and Carly, meet KT." Ava says, motioning to her new friend.

"Yo." says Sam cooly.

"Ohmigosh, hi!" says Carly enthusiastically.

"KT, meet Sam and Carly." says Ava, motioning back to KT.

"Hi." she says, shyly waving.

"Why are you here?" Sam asks Ava.

"And where'd you find KT?" adds Carly.

"It's a long story." says Ava. She tells it all, and Sam and Carly patiently listen.

"Oh." says Sam.

"Well, it's pretty cool that you're Aoshima." Carly says to KT. She blushes and nods.

"Anyway, are either of you the least bit concerned that there's an evil plot involving replacement cloning being run by your worst enemies?" asks Ava impatiently.

"You don't have to be a downer." says Carly, her smile disappearing.

"Actually, I agree with Ava." says Sam. Ava straightens up, happy to see that somebody is seeing reason. "Now that we know Monique's plan, we should try to create a defense. They'll probably notice the absence of our annoying clones and come looking for them."

"Not the mention the fact that KT escaped." adds Carly.

"I'm sorry." says KT.

"You don't have to be sorry!" says Ava. "Right?" she asks Sam and Carly, suggesting that if they say otherwise they're going to get punched.

"Right." says Carly, gulping.

"Yup." confirms Sam. "So here's the plan. Just as Bill said, we get duplicate Sam and Carly addicted to Gravity Falls and therefor on our side, protect KT, defeat Monique the Bitch, and ultimately save the world. Again."

"This is getting kind of boring, isn't it?" asks Carly wistfully.

"Not really." says Sam thoughtfully. "Something inspiring and deep will happen, there will some action, and then we'll all have happy endings. As usual."

"You don't know that." argues Ava.

"Haha, whatever you say." says Carly.

"Jeez, you two have gotten a little big- headed, haven't you?" asks Ava edgily.

"Well, at least we're not-"

"GUYS!" yells KT. Everyone looks at her. "First of all, who the heck is Bill? Second, why would you fight at a time like this?"

"You're right." says Ava, backing down.

"You are." says Sam appreciatively. "And Bill is this dream demon guy we summoned to help us."

"You _what_?" says Ava, startled.

"You heard her." says Carly.

"Dude, Bill invented replacement cloning!" says KT.

"I know, I know." says Sam. "But we really needed help."

"Fine." says KT.

"Wait… what was your deal with him? What are you giving him in return?"

"Well, he saw-" Carly begins to say, but Sam cuts her off.

"Just the Nutella container full of Gideon's magic." Sam lies. Carly looks at her confusedly, but then picks it up.

"Yup." Carly says. "That's exactly what happened."

"Okay." says Ava. She smiles on the outside, but knows that Sam is lying. That's an argument for later; right now they need to keep their eyes on the prize. Although, Sam and Carly are getting pretty annoying. They're taking everything for granted; they're too accustomed to the cushy lives of World Travelers. Hopefully they'll figure out their issues before Ava accidentally punches one of them.

"Let's get inside." says KT, and the girls all go into the Mystery Shack Gift Shop.

"Ooooh! More friends!" says a hyper Mabel Pines. She sees Ava, grins, and gives her a huge hug. The last time Ava was in Gravity Falls, she and Mabel really clicked.

"Mabel!" says Ava happily. "How's life?"

"Pretty good, except for the fact that my worst fear kind of came to life about an hour ago." says Mabel, releasing Ava but still grinning ear to ear. Dipper Pines, who is standing behind her, facepalms.

"Oh. Well, that's fun." Ava says.

"And who's this?" asks Mabel, looking up at KT.

"This is my new friend KT." says Ava. "She's a shapeshifter."

"Wow! That's so cool!" says Mabel. "Can you be a cat?"

"Uhm, I don't really think that's an appropriate thing to-" Ava begins to say, but her moths falls open as she sees KT shrink into an adorable ginger cat.

"OMG!" says Mabel, picking the cat up and stroking it. "Just wait 'till she meets Waddles…"

"Yo! Can I have everyone's attention?" asks Sam, standing on top of the cashier's desk. "That means you too, Mabel. KT, turn back into a human, please. Wow, I just said that." says Sam. KT returns to human form and turns her attention towards Sam and Carly.

"Here's what we're going to do." says Sam. "First, we go upstairs and convince our duplicated to cooperate. Second, we go to the factory and fight Monique and company. Third, we give Bill what he wants. Fourth, we freaking leave."

"Sounds like a plan to me." says Carly. "Now if you excuse us, Sam and I have two very special people to tend to."

"Nicely said." says Sam, and the two girls head upstairs.

"Ever wonder what would happen if they were separated and all alone?" KT asks Ava.

"I imagine them going insane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Sam and Carly, get ready to be faller- ized!" Sam hollers up the stairs. She and Carly burst in the attic only to see Monique, Gideon, and Pacifica standing over the clones untying them. Carly gasps and Monique looks up and smiles. She nods towards the door and it slams shut and locks.

"You!" says Carly, pointing to Monique. "How did you get in here?"

"It's not that hard." says Monique. She laughs. "The Mystery Shack is a public building."

"Fine." says Sam, trying to keep her edge. "But do you really expect us to cooperate with you?"

"No." says Gideon. "Your little friend and her shapeshifter may have heard most of our plan, but they missed a new development."

"And what would that be, troll?" asks Sam. Pacifica grins.

"Nice one." she says, and then scowls. "I mean, shut up."

"We're only taking one set of Sam and Carly away with us." says Monique calmly. She walks over to Mabel's tiny box of makeup and takes out concealer. She rubs the brush on the strange tattoos on the duplicate's hands, making them disappear. "And it's not them." Monique points to the duplicates.

"What?" asks Carly, just realizing the plan. It's too late. Pacifica hits the girls with Dipper's painting from behind, and everything goes black.


	62. Don't Start Unbelieving

"Sam? Carly?" asks Ava, walking up the stairs. She gasps when she only sees one pair of girls. "Where are the duplicates?"

"We're sorry!" says Carly.

"They got taken by Monique and her crew." says Sam regretfully. "I guess we underestimated them."

"Yeah." adds Carly. Ava looks at them confusedly.

"How could you guys let that happen?"

"We got knocked unconscious by Pacifica." says Sam. "That bitch."

"Yeah, yeah." says Ava. "Well, I guess we should head to the factory."

"Yup." says Carly.

"Okay." says Ava, getting a little creeped out.

"Okay." repeats Sam.

"Let's… just go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really?" asks the real Sam angrily. She and Carly, tied together with rough, coarse rope, are being dangled over a huge vat of Smile Dip. They are in the main production area of the factory, and similar vats filled with other food products (chocolate milkshake, lemonade slushy, vanilla pudding) are placed throughout the room.

"This is either the worst or best way to die. I can't figure out which." says Carly. Suddenly, the Smile Dip bubbles and splashes onto Carly's leg. "I'm leaning towards worst, actually."

"Let us out!" Sam yells halfheartedly. The two had been yelling for almost an hour now, and nobody has helped them. It makes sense, considering who their captors are. As if on cue, the huge metal factory doors open and the evil trio walks in wearing lab coats.

"Time to test out our new formula. The new addition: essence of World Traveler!" says Gideon, producing the best evil laugh that can come from a nine- year-old kid.

"Dude." says Carly.

"That was really cheesy." says Sam.

"Told ya!" says Pacifica, elbowing Gideon in the ribs.

"Guys!" says Monique, clapping loudly to get her sidekicks' attentions. "Stay with the program."

"Oh, yeah." says Gideon. He looks menacingly at Sam and Carly. "Well, it looks like I finally have you two trapped. Your friends are coming here to their doom as we speak, led by imposters that they believe to be you. How does that feel?" Carly and Sam pause, and Carly shakes the Smile Dip off of her leg.

"Sticky." she says.

"You can joke now." says Monique. "But when you watch your friends be replacement cloned in front of your very own eyes, then you won't be laughing."

"Oh." says Sam. Carly gulps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, guys, here we are." says Ava. She, Mabel, Dipper, Sam, Carly, and KT stand at the hedge in front of the factory.

"Good memory, Ava." says Carly.

"Now we just have to get over it." says Sam.

"No problem," says KT, standing up against the hedge. "I'm tall enough that I can just lift you guys."

"Or you could do that magical shapeshifty thing?" suggests Mabel.

"Good idea!" Ava agrees. "KT, can you be a large bird?"

"Of course!" says KT. Her friends watch in awe as she transforms into a huge eagle. She squawks.

"I'll go first." volunteers Sam.

"I'll ride with you!" adds Carly hastily. The pair hops onto KT and she flies them over the hedge.

"Our turn!" says Mabel, and she and Dipper follow.

"I guess that leaves me." says Ava when KT comes back. She gingerly gets onto the eagle and is lifted over the hedge. She hits ground, and KT transforms back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is actually pretty boring, considering it's a death trap." remarks Carly. She and Sam still hang above the huge vat of Smile Dip, but Monique and the crew left a while ago. The girls have tried every method possible to get out, but sadly nothing has worked. They can't make wormholes because their arms are binded, and neither of them has a knife on them.

"I know, right?" says Sam. "Hey, Carly, can you promise me something?"

"Yeah. Sure." says Carly.

"If we do get out of this alive, we should probably stop being so reckless." says Sam.

"Yeah." agrees Carly. There's a pause, and Carly speaks again. "What if we don't get out alive?"

"Well, I think you already know how much you mean to me." says Sam. "And if we drown in Smile Dip or get replacement cloned, at least the death is snazzy."

"Yeah." says Carly dryly. "You know who sucks?"

"Gideon?"

"No. Well, yeah. Of course. But McGuckett is who really sucks. He spent his whole life cheating himself into fun worlds and experiences, tried to ruin ours, and ended up safe and sound in Audrey Two. He's not in danger."

"He's also inside of a plant." points out Sam.

"Yeah, but he deserved worse." says Carly. "Let's not forget that he's one the one who made Monique the way she is today."

"I know. But I have a feeling there's more to that story than we know." says Sam.

"Well, I guess we'll never find out." says Carly, looking down.

"Don't give up yet." says Sam.

"Don't start unbelieving…" Carly begins to quietly sing.

"Never don't not feel your-"

_BAM!_

"We got them!" yells Gideon triumphantly, and the girls frown. That can only mean…

"Wait… what?" yells Ava. "This makes no sense!"

"Sure it does!" says Monique gleefully. She grabs Duplicate Sam and Carly and puts up their hands. She wipes the makeup off, and Ava, KT, Mabel, and Dipper gasp.

"You two are traitors!" KT yells in awe.

"Yes, yes they are." says Monique, very pleased with herself. However, she doesn't get long to be smug. Her grin is knocked off by Duplicate Sam's fist. Monique falls to the ground and Duplicate Sam and Carly high- five.

"Now _I'm _confused!" yells real Carly.

"Ohmigosh!" yells Ava, pointing up at Sam and Carly's predicament. "We have to get them out of there!"

"Oh no you don't…" says Monique, slowly getting up.

"Ava! You try to tie up those three, and I'll save Sam and Carly!" yells KT. She transforms into the same huge eagle and flies upwards.

"I can handle Pacifica!" yells Mabel, taking out her brand new pair of nunchucks. Bedazzled nunchucks.

"I though grappling hooks were your thing?" asks Dipper.

"I like those too." says Mabel, looking down happily at her weapon. "But I thought these suited the occasion more."

"Try to catch me, bitch!" yells Pacifica, running towards one of the vats. Mabel effortlessly swings around her nunchucks, throws them, and hits Pacifica in the head. She crumbles. Dipper high- fives his sister, but his glory is short- lived. Gideon comes charging.

"I will destroy you, if it's the last thing I do!" he yells. Dipper braces himself for the tackle, but is surprised when Gideon takes the third book. "First, to ruin what means the most to you…" he says, grinning wildly. He begins to rip out pages, but not for long.

"Take that!" yells a triumphant Sam. Gideon is picked up in the talons of KT's eagle form being ridden by Sam and Carly.

"Dammit!" yells Gideon.

"Whoah, control your language." Carly mocks.

"Shut up!" he yells. Sam looks at Carly and nods.

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, Gid." Sam says. They stop directly above the vat of vanilla pudding.

"Peace out!" says Carly happily, as KT drops the screaming Gideon. However, it's not the pudding that breaks his fall. It's a wormhole, courtesy of Sam herself.

"Where'd you send him?" asks Carly.

"Panem. Just in time for the Hunger Games, too." says Sam, smirking.

"You are terrible." says Carly, grinning.

"At least I'm not dead and terrible. And neither are you." says Sam happily.

Meanwhile, Duplicate Sam and Carly are battling Monique on the floor.

"You two turned on me!" accuses Monique between punches.

"We did not." says Sam. "We just realized what's right."

"_I'm _right!" yells Monique.

"Not this time. EAT FIST, BITCH!" yells Carly, punching Monique in the face. This time, she stays down.


	63. A Short Chapter that Says A Lot

**OMG GUESS WHAT GUYS? SAM'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMMOROW! *RAISE THE ROOF* K JUST WANTED TO POINT THAT OUT BACK TO THE STORY…**

"That went well." remarks Ava. She, Sam, Carly, KT, Mabel, Dipper, Duplicate Sam, and Duplicate Carly stand before the unconscious and tied up bodies of Pacifica and Monique.

"May I?" asks Mabel, pulling out a black Sharpie.

"Of course." says Sam and Duplicate Sam in unison. Mabel grins and goes up to Pacifica and Monique. She draws thick, curly moustaches and unibrows on their faces. "Let that inner beauty out."

"Good one." says KT. Soon, everyone is laughing at the sight.

"So what do we do with all of this Smile Dip?" asks Carly, motioning to the huge vats around the room.

"Ooh! I know who would know!" says Ava. "My friend Dahlia. She lives in the real world, so you need to help her Travel, but she'll know exactly what to do."

"Okay." says Sam.

"Wait!" says Carly. "Sam, you know the rules. We can't just do that. We'll get in trouble with Pierce."

"Pierce? The librarian?" asks Ava.

"No, Pierce, the queen of the World Travelers." says Sam.

"Oh." says Ava. "Oh! Wow, that makes a lot of sense."

"But, as I was saying, we can't do it." says Carly.

"I get it. Good idea, Ava, but no can do." Sam says.

"It's okay, I just thought- OH MY GOD LOOK OUT!" yells Ava. It's too late. Monique, who has broken out of her bounds, grabs KT and pushes her into one of the lower vats of Smile Dip. KT gasps for air and accidentally ingests some.

"Ha!" says Monique to everyone's looks of horror. "The cloning will happen, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"KT!" yells Ava. "Don't worry, Dahlia said that we can fix it, just before you clone!" she looks desperately at Sam and Carly. "Please get Dahlia. We need to save KT."

"Fine." says Sam. She looks at Carly.

"Let's do this." says Carly. The two jump into a wormhole and Monique laughs.

"Nice try, but I'm unstoppable!" yell Monique.

"Uh… what happened?" asks a waking up Pacifica.

"We've defeated Sam and Carly, and Gideon fell into a vat of vanilla pudding." says Monique cooly.

"Oh. The little twerp deserved it." says Pacifica dreamily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dahlia? Dahlia!" yells Sam, flashing into the futuristic top floor.

"Who… who is it?" asks a female British voice.

"We're Ava's friends! Please come with us, we need your help!" yells Carly. The girls gasp to see the woman on the floor, crying.

"What is it?" asks Sam.

"I'm sorry. This is just the anniversary of the day when my daughter disappeared." says Dahlia.

"Really? Why?" asks Carly.

"Well, she was a World Traveler like you two." says Dahlia. "And she went to Pierce's boarding school. But one day she… never came back. We searched for the longest time, but we never found her."

"What… what was her name?" asks Sam. Dahlia sighs.

"Monique. Her name was Monique."


	64. Foreshadowing is Never Good

"I'm really sorry this had to happen…" Ava says to KT, who accidentally inhaled some of the hazardous Smile Dip. "I think Sam and Carly will be able to save you."

"I hope." says KT.

"Hey! Get off of them!" Ava yells to Monique, who is paging through Dipper's book, much to his protests. Monique hasn't hurt either of the twins. Ava guesses that her cockiness has gotten the best of her.

"Make me." Monique spits. "Oooh, Bill Cipher. I know him." she says, thoughtfully examining the page on the demonic triangle.

"Give my brother his book back!" yells Mabel, taking out her nunchucks.

"Mabel, no!" yells Dipper. "I don't want her to hurt you. She can have the book. You're my sister, and I'd rather have a safe Mabel with no broken bones than that book."

"Cute speech." says Monique dryly. "But you spoke too soon. You all, along with the rest of the world, are in grave danger. Once the Smile Dip goes world- wide, there will be nothing you can do to stop me! Actually, that ship has already sailed. You're pretty much screwed." says Monique, grinning.

"No, we're not." says Mabel. "Sam and Carly will save us."

"When will go through your heads that Sam and Carly aren't knights in shining armor? They're not always going to be able to sweep in, say some ironic catchphrase, and save the day. They're people. They have flaws. You do realize the whole reason they came to Gravity Falls in the first place was that they were sick of their mediocre lives and wanted something more exciting to do?" asks Monique condescendingly.

"That's not true!" yells Duplicate Carly.

"We turned on you, Monique, because we know what's right. After watching all of the episodes of Gravity Falls and reading the accounts of Sam and Carly's adventures on FanFiction _before _you came, we realized that they're right. They may not be perfect, but they learned that in life they need to balance the good and bad and not cheat their way out of the rough patches. They chose to go back to the real world, even though they could have lived in Gravity Falls. You, however, have spent all of this time trying to formulate a crazy plan to make everyone love you and make you their ruler. You're taking away everyone's personalities and flaws and making them into your own adoring fans. You have to force people to like you using illusions and mind control. Sam and Carly are liked because they are themselves, and nothing less." says Duplicate Sam.

"You…" says Monique angrily. She is about to tackle Duplicate Sam when a wormhole appears behind her. The real Sam and Carly, followed by an odd- looking woman, fall out. The woman, after looking at Monique for one second, runs to hug her. Monique, confused, pushes Dahlia aside.

"You're not stopping me!" yells Monique to the stranger. Dahlia, out of breath, stays on the ground. Sam and Carly, followed by Duplicate Sam and Carly, run to the center of the factory floor to fight. The girls throw punches and kicks while yelling out a number of swears and statements of hatred.

"This is really dangerous, and we need to save KT. Come on!" says Ava. She, KT, Mabel, and Dipper run out of the main factory room, leaving the five girls and Dahlia to battle. A fire is raging around them, fueled by the energy of the wormhole mixed with the Smile Dip.

"You are going down!" yells Monique.

"Why would we? It's four against one!" answers Duplicate Carly.

"Carly! I know what to do!" Sam yells Carly.

"Okay! Just do it quick!"

"Gotcha!" Sam yells, and then stops moving. She shuts her eyes tight and puts her palms on the ground. She jumps back in shock and sees a large hole with swirling clouds inside on the concrete floor.

"What is that thing?" asks Duplicate Sam.

"It's a wormhole, except it leads to an alternate universe!" Sam explains. "If anyone falls in, they'll be transported to a totally different dimension and _out of our hair!_"

"Ooh, great idea!" says Duplicate Carly. She spins around, grabs Monique by the arm, and tries to push her in.

"No!" yells Dahlia. She jumps in front of Monique, who takes the opportunity to throw the woman into the hole. Sam and Carly gasp as they watch Dahlia fall.

"Oh God." says Sam.

"What is it?" asks Monique teasingly. "Can only one person fall in? Well, I guess you're out of luck, because-"

"No! That's not it!" yells Carly. "Monique, that was your mother!"

"What?" asks Monique, her voice cracking. "What do you mean?"

"We're guessing that you got kidnapped and reverse cloned when you went to World Traveler School. In the process of your cloning, you lost all of your memories and your abilities. You were placed in our world for one purpose: destroying us eventually. Dahlia is your real mother, and you just freaking pushed her into an alternate universe." says Sam.

"I can't believe it." says Monique, looking down at the hole in disbelief. "I… I have to go."

"What about world domination?" asks Carly.

"If there's one person who still wants me, it's her." says Monique, pointing in the hole. "I _have_ to go."

"Okay, then go." says Sam, with a hand on her hip. "And just leave us to fix all this."

"I'm sorry." says Monique.

"It's okay. McGuckett did really screw you up. You know what? He's probably the one who brainwashed you in the first place!" says Carly.

"I don't want to think about it." says Monique. "And Sam, I believe that you two are capable of fixing all this. You and Carly are both much better people then I'll ever be."

Monique turns to the wormhole, closes her eyes, and gracefully falls in, her black hair flying in her face. And then she's gone.

"Well, that happened." says Sam.

"We still have to help KT!" says Carly.

"I know, I know. But I was wondering… McGuckett seems to behind a lot of this crap. He was our main enemy from the beginning, besides Gideon. Why hasn't he shown up yet?" asks Sam.

"God, Sam, you totally just foreshadowed there." says Carly.

"Did I? I didn't mean to- OHMIGOD THERE HE IS WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!" yells Sam.

"I'm baaack!" yells the insane voice of Old Man McGuckett. He falls from a wormhole, probably created by some foolish World Traveler, and laughs manically at Sam, Carly and the Duplicates' stunned expressions.

"How?" asks Carly. That's the only thing she can say.

"I ate myself out of a carnivorous plant!" says McGuckett evilly. He holds up a spoon coated in green.

"Wow. only the most evil people can outdo Audrey II…" mumbles Sam.

"What are you going to do?" Carly asks nervously. It looks like the time in the plant has made McGuckett ten times more insane as usual.

"The last time we met up, I was engulfed in green." says McGuckett. "Now, you will be engulfed in _red_!"

Sam and Carly have no time to react. McGuckett pushes them into the raging fire, insanity glowing in his eyes. The Duplicates scream as they watch the fire continue to burn.

Nobody comes out.


	65. Things Don't Get Any Better

"Where the heck is Dahlia?" asks Ava frustratedly. She, KT, Mabel, and Dipper are in the room with the huge conference table. KT, feeling a bit sick, is sitting on a chair. Mabel and Dipper are in the corner, desperately flipping through Dipper's re- claimed book to find a solution. Ava paces nervously.

"I don't think she's coming." says Mabel, her voice quivering.

"Do you think she's… dead?" asks Dipper.

"We can't know." says KT.

"I'd like to think not." says Ava. She slams her fist on the table, startling everyone. "Great! We're doomed. All we need now is just another villain to screw up our lives…"

"Uhm. Ava…" says KT, pointing behind Ava's head. A black triangle has appeared behind her, and is slowly materializing.

"Bill!" yelps Mabel.

"Who?" asks Ava.

"Bill is my name." says the triangular demon. He laughs. "Did I come at the wrong moment?"

"Hell yeah, you did!" yells Ava. Bill blows in her direction, and she falls down.

"Oh, well. I'm here to collect my pay." he says.

"Your… pay?" asks Ava, getting up. "I'm sorry, but Sam and Carly aren't here. No Nutella for you."

"Nutella? Don't be ridiculous." says Bill. He points to KT.

"She is what I want. She is the most powerful creature besides myself that I've ever seen. I can tell, she has the aura coming from her." says Bill.

"Uhm, thanks?" says KT.

"Look, you aren't taking KT anywhere." says Ava defensively. "And I can't believe Sam and Carly lied to me. You two did, too!" she says, pointing to the guilty Mabel and Dipper.

"Lies are a part of life." Bill says simply.

"Whatever. And it's not like KT is secure or safe or anything, she's in danger of being reverse cloned as we speak!" Ava yells.

"Well, then one of you will have to stop the process." says Bill.

"What?" asks Dipper.

"You don't know? A person can transfer the curse of reverse cloning onto another, if they agree to it." says Bill. "So who's it gonna be?"

The room is silent. Ava looks at KT. She has barely known her for a day, but at the same time KT is best friend Ava has ever had. Ava gulps. She knows what she has to do.

"I'll do it." Ava volunteers.

"No!" KT begins to protest, but Bill cuts in.

"Okey- dokey." says Bill. He wiggles his fingers and a golden glow is taken off of KT's form and put onto Ava's. As soon as she is in touch with it, Ava falls to the ground. She slowly gets up.

"I don't suppose you could tell me how long I have?" she asks between gritted teeth.

"Ten seconds." says Bill wickedly.

"Good timing." says Ava weakly. Bill begins to count down.

"_Ten._"

"I'm so sorry!" KT says to Ava.

"It's okay. I was never complete in the first place." says Ava.

"_Nine._"

"You were!" insists KT. "You're amazing, just the way you are! You don't need an original to define you!"

"_Eight._"

"Maybe you're right." says Ava.

"_Seven._"

"You know I'm right." says KT.

"_Six_."

"Fine, I'll admit it. You, Sam, Carly, Dahlia, and Pierce were all right." admits Ava.

"_Five._"

"I am my own person, and there's nothing missing in this package. I don't need an original." Ava continues.

"_Four._"

"I knew you'd finally understand." says KT.

"_Three._"

"Well, there you go. Too bad I only have two more seconds to enjoy the personal satisfaction." says Ava.

"_Two._"

"I have to stop this." says KT. Her voices rises. "_I have to stop this!_"

"It's too late." says Ava. "Thank you, KT, for helping me find myself. Never forget my story, even though I will."

"You can't!" yells KT. Ava closes her eyes and smiles serenely.

"Thank you so much."

"_One._"


	66. Okay, Now They Get Better

"I did it!" yells Old Man McGuckett victoriously. "I finally won!" he grins and looks at Sam and Carly's Duplicates. "I'm not going to hurt you two." he says. "Now that the real Sam and Carly are gone, I'm unstoppable."

"Crap." says Duplicate Sam.

"Are they really... dead?" asks Duplicate Carly.

"Yup." says Old Man McGuckett. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"But-"

"Well, I should probably be going now. You know, I have things to do, worlds to infiltrate..."says McGuckett, happily strolling towards the factory door.

"Oh, and girls? I'd suggest that you get out of here, too. The fire is raging." he says. He slams the door, leaving Duplicate Sam and Carly in the room.

"One, two, three..." counts Duplicate Sam, suddenly smiling.

"I swear! I didn't do anything!" yells Old Man McGuckett, re- entering the room followed by Pierce and her backups. She looks past him at the fire and raises an eyebrow.

"Somehow I don't believe you." she says. She spots Duplicate Sam and Carly and calls them over. "You two?"

"Yes, ma'am?" says Duplicate Carly, saluting Pierce.

"How come you are always at the places that are on fire or about to explode?"

"That," says Duplicate Sam, "is an excellent question."

"Yes." says Pierce. "Well, we'll have this idiot apprehended and then we'll have a little chat."

"Chat?" asks Duplicate Carly.

"Chat." confirms Pierce sternly. "I will be back soon."

"Well, we're screwed." says Sam as soon as Pierce, McGuckett, and the others leave. They also extinguished the fire and brought all of the Smile Dip with them.

"I can't believe Sam and Carly... died." says Duplicate Carly quietly.

"I know, right?" says Duplicate Sam. She holds her tattooed hand up to her eyes.

"I guess it's just us now." says Duplicate Carly.

"They could have lives great lives, too." says Duplicate Sam. "World Traveling sounds amazing."

"The adventure and the experiences would be irresistible." agrees Duplicate Carly.

"But." says Duplicate Sam. "They also would have lived a life of villains like McGuckett and Monique constantly chasing after them."

"Yeah." says Duplicate Carly. "Do you think they ever wished that they never even fell into Gravity Falls in the first place?"

"Maybe." says Duplicate Sam. "But they learned so much from it. They learned that it's okay to love something so much that you want to be in it, but you should never sacrifice real life to fuel the obsession. They learned how to be the best people that they could be, and taught the citizens of Gravity Falls and their own world the same. If you think about it, their story wasn't really even about Gravity Falls. It was about their friendship. Even broader, it was about life."

"Yeah." agrees Duplicate Carly. "Wow, this is depressing."

"I know, right?" agrees Duplicate Sam. "Deep moments can be like that."

"They shouldn't have died." says Duplicate Carly firmly.

"Alright." says Duplicate Sam, getting up. "I think we've teased the readers long enough." She holds up her hand with the tattoo, grins, and wipes it with her dress. She slowly lifts it up and turns it around.

"Ta- da." says the real Sam, her hand perfectly clean. Carly laughs and reveals the same. They hug.

"Out best plan yet." says Sam.

"Now that McGuckett thinks we're dead, he'll never bother us again. Of course, he's also in prison, but he'll find a way out." says Carly.

"I just can't believe the Duplicates agreed to switch places before we fought Monique." says Sam.

"They're us." says Carly. "You'd be surprised by what they'd do to save our lives."

"Good point." says Sam.

"So, what now?" asks Carly.

"We save KT and Ava, and keep living out amazing World Traveler lives." says Sam.

"I'm afraid that may not be the case." interjects Pierce, who entered the room a few seconds earlier. Her tone of voice implies that she is not happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One."

Everyone in the conference room holds their breath, waiting for the reverse cloning to happen to Ava. However, the brunette girl stays on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut.

"A- Ava?" asks KT.

"How strange..." mumbles Bill.

"Why isn't anything happening?" asks Mabel, her voice shaking.

"I was wondering that myself." says Ava. She opens her eyes, moves around her arms, and gets up effortlessly. "Why am I not reverse cloned right now? Was your countdown wrong?"

"It's never wrong!" says Bill, slightly panicked. "Wait." he says. Everyone in the room does so. "This can only mean one thing." he says, awe in his voice.

"What?" asks KT eagerly. She now stands beside Ava.

"The aura of power wasn't coming from you." Bill says, pointing to KT. "It was coming from her."

"Me?" asks Ava. "How? How didn't I get reverse cloned, Bill?"

"Well." says Bill, slightly amused by the situation. "It seems that you are immune to the replacement cloning process."

"Well, I gathered that much... WAIT." says Ava. "Dahlia was talking about this. The only person immune from reverse cloning would be... the original test subject." Ava finished, realization dawning on her face.

"That's you!" says KT.

"It makes so much sense!" says Ava, hitting herself on the head. "That's why I couldn't find out my original! I have no original! I was literally cloned out of nothing!"

"Erm, yes." says Bill, tugging nervously at his bowtie. "You are also very powerful because of that..."

"And YOU!" says Ava angrily, pointing at Bill. "You were the one who created Replacement Cloning!"

"Yes." says Bill. "I didn't recognize you."

"How do I have a mom and a dad, then?" asks Ava, her hand on her hip.

"Well, that's actually a funny story." says Bill. "I had a deal with your parents that if I made them successful, rich businesspeople, they'd take you off of me."

"That's terrible!" says Ava. "Get out of here right now, or I swear I will use my 'powers' or whatever against you."

"Yes. Yes, Ava." says Bill. He leaves in a rush.

"Wow." says Dipper. "I thought you were a goner for a second there."

"AVA!" yells KT, giving her best friend a huge hug. "I can't believe you were willing to die for me..."

"Don't mention it." says Ava, smiling. "You helped me in ways you can never imagine."

"Well, I'm happy you weren't reverse cloned." says KT, smiling.

"Same here." says Ava. "Hey, now that you're freed from the tank, where are you going to stay?"

"I have no idea." says KT. "I haven't given it any thought, really. This adventure's been pretty non- stop."

"Well, I have an idea." says Ava. "You can live in my guest room."

"Your parents would never let you." says KT dryly.

"Really? Because I bet they will when I bring up the whole adopted- me- as- part- of- a- deal- with- a- demonic- triangle thing." says Ava.

"Clever." says KT. "And I say yes if they do."

"Great!" says Ava. "Now, let's find Sam and Carly and leave this stupid factory.

"Hello?" asks a blonde head peeking into the room. "Where's Monique?" asks Pacifica.

"You don't want to know." says Mabel. "I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

"You better be, you little-"

"Oops." says Mabel. Pacifica, hit with the nunchucks yet again, falls to the ground. Dipper looks at his sister quizzically and she shrugs.

"My hand slipped."


	67. For Good

"You wanted to see us?" asks Sam as she enters Pierce's pristine white office. She is followed by her best friend, Carly. After Pierce brought McGuckett to jail, she came back to the Smile Dip factory in Gravity Falls and took Sam, Carly, Ava, KT, Mabel, and Dipper back to the World Travelers Headquarters. She didn't, however, bring Pacifica. She decided against jailing the young girl, but she wasn't going to help her.

"Indeed." says Pierce. Her tone of voice gives little away about her current temperament, but Sam and Carly figure that she's mad. They bow slightly and face Pierce, who is sitting at her white oak desk. "Sit down." says Pierce, and they do.

"I bet you're wondering why I've called you here." says Pierce. Sam nods eagerly, and Carly elbows her. "As you two know, the worlds have been saved again. And you were the ones who saved them. _However, _just as last time, you managed to break many rules in the process. I let it slip last time because of your inexperience, but I'm less lenient now."

"Oh." says Carly quietly.

"I feel the need to list the fractures," says Pierce, "because if I don't, Sam will argue."

"I might argue even when you do." says Sam bitterly.

"Noted." says Pierce. "You sent two different people through wormholes. That's the biggest rule out there, and you broke it. Twice."

"But we also saved the world." says Sam edgily. "Does that even count?"

"Of course it does." says Pierce. "But I'm afraid that if I let it go again, you will be doing more harm than good in the future."

"Why?" asks Carly.

"Well, McGuckett thinks you're dead. Clever plan, by the way." says Pierce. "And Monique is in another dimension. There's really nobody who knows you personally who would want to cause problems."

"I get that," says Sam. "But what if someone we _don't _know tries anything?"

"I need you to be honest." says Pierce. "What have you two done with your powers since you discovered them_ besides _saving the world?"

"Traveling around and having fun." Carly says. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is if you're being irresponsible." says Pierce. "You two lack the training and discipline of good World Travelers."

"But you said that we have superior amounts of power!" argues Sam.

"You do, but that can be as bad as it can be good." says Pierce calmly.

"So… what's our punishment? We're not going to have go to jail, right?" asks Carly nervously.

"Of course not." says Pierce. "You _did _save the world. Because of that, I'll offer you a choice."

"Go on…" says Sam.

"You can either attend the World Traveler boarding school-"

"That doesn't seem so bad." says Carly.

"In separate locations." finishes Pierce.

"Oh." says Sam. "That would mean we'd be separated almost permanently."

"We'd also be separated from our home world." add Carly sadly.

"Or, you could go home together." says Pierce.

"Well, that one obviously!" says Sam.

"I'm not finished." says Pierce. "_Without _any memory of your World Traveler experiences, and your powers taken away."

"That's terrible!" yells Carly.

"We can't make that choice." says Sam.

"You'll have to, or I will have to put you in jail." says Pierce.

"You don't understand! Our adventures have helped us in so many ways. We've learned so much and accomplished even more. You can't just take that away!" says Carly.

"I'm sorry." says Pierce. "But those are your choices."

"So basically, we have to choose between our lives back home and our friendship or our World Traveler powers?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Pretty much." says Pierce. "But do hurry up; I have to speak with Ava as well."

"We'll take as much time as we want!" yells Sam, but Carly calms her down.

"We just need to think about it." says Carly. "Give us a minute."

"Okay." says Pierce. She turns away from the girls.

"I know it seems impossible to choose," says Carly, "But we'll get through this."

"I don't think we will! World Traveling has become a part of my identity!" says Sam. "Without it, I'm just this normal, boring, Gravity- Falls obsessed girl."

"But in this situation, with it you'd be without _me._" says Carly. They sit silently for a few seconds.

"I'm afraid that we'll change." says Sam quietly. "If we forget all of this."

"I know what you mean." says Carly.

"When we first fell into Gravity Falls, everyone was wrong. I'm scared that without these experiences I would be… like that." says Sam. "I know so much more now, I don't want to go back to complaining about my life on a Friday night."

"Me neither." says Carly.

"But, if we choose to go to the schools, we'll never see each other again." says Sam. "And that would be torture."

"Well, I guess the real question is: which one have affected us more? Falling into Gravity Falls or our friendship? And which one would we rather lose?" asks Carly. Sam slowly looks up at her and gives a small grin.

"So I guess it's decided."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ava." says Pierce, seated at her desk. "Please, come in."

"Okay." says Ava. She closes the door behind her and sits down. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Well, I have some news. You're probably wondering where Dahlia is, correct?"

"Yes!" says Ava. "I have to thank her."

"Well, I'm afraid you can't." says Pierce. "She got pulled into another dimension. You will never see her again."

"What about Monique?" asks Ava.

"Dahlia's daughter Monique is also in the other dimension." says Pierce.

"Her daughter?" asks Ava, raising an eyebrow.

"That is none of your concern." says Pierce. "We do, however, need to discuss something else."

"Go ahead." says Ava.

"Sam and Carly have chosen to have all of their memories of their World Traveling experiences erased." says Pierce. "I will also be taking the memories of related incidents from Kate, Max, and Charlotte. You, however, I've decided to ask."

"Why me?" asks Ava.

"You are a magical breed of your own, much like your friend KT. You two are not from any world, unlike Sam and Carly. If you can keep the secret, I'll let you both keep the memories." says Pierce.

"Okay." says Ava. "I understand. I want to keep my memories."

"Then you will." says Pierce. "Goodbye."

"Bye." says Ava. She leaves the office and sits next to KT. Sam and Carly are talking to Mabel and Dipper. They all look sad. Sam recognizes Ava's presence and pulls her into a private corner to talk. Meanwhile, Carly continues explaining the situation to Mabel.

"We won't be coming back." says Carly.

"No!" says Mabel. "That can't happen!"

"It has to, or I'd lose Sam." says Carly. She looks at Mabel and Dipper's ashen faces and sighs. "Think about it like this: you two would do anything for each other. Sam and I are like that. We know what we're leaving, but we also know that it's worth it."

"Okay." says Mabel quietly. "I get it."

"Me too." says Dipper.

"Good." says Sam, who has just come up from behind.

"What were you telling Ava?" asks Carly.

"Oh, we were just settling some ownership stuff." says Sam.

"I'm sorry everyone, but its time." says Pierce, exiting her office. She takes everybody into a large room with one last wormhole. "Once you jump in there, the memories will be gone." says Pierce.

"Can we do this privately?" asks Sam, and Pierce nods. Everyone but Sam and Carly leave.

"Well, here we are." says Carly, her voice cracking.

"Is there anything we want to say before we do this? We might not be the same after we go through there." asks Sam,

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Readers, get your YouTube out. You're going to want to listen to this song." says Sam sadly.

FOR GOOD (WICKED)

[CARLY:]

I've heard it said,

That people come into our lives

For a reason

Bringing something we must learn.

And we are lead to those

Who help us most to grow if we let them.

And we help them in return.

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true

But I know I'm who I am today

Because I knew you.

Like a comet pulled from orbit

As it passes a sun,

Like a stream that meets a boulder

Halfway through the wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

But because I knew you.

I have been changed for good.

[SAM:]

It well may be

That we will never meet again

In this lifetime.

So, let me say before we part:

So much of me

Is made of what I learned from you.

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart.

And now whatever way our stories end

I know you'll have rewritten mine

By being my friend.

Like a ship blown from its mooring

By a wind off the sea.

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird

In a distant wood.

Who can say if I've been changed for the better

But because I knew you...

[CARLY:]

Because I knew you...

[BOTH:]

I have been changed for good.

[SAM:]

And just to clear the air

I ask forgiveness

For the things I've done,

You blamed me for.

[CARLY:]

But then,

I guess,

We know there's blame to share.

[BOTH:]

And none of it seems to matter anymore.

Like a comet pulled from orbit

(Like a ship blown from its mooring)

As it passes a sun.

(By a wind off the sea)

Like a stream that meets a boulder

(Like a seed dropped by bird)

Halfway through the wood.

(In the wood)

Who can say if I've been changed for the better.

I do believe I have been changed for the better.

[CARLY:]

And because I knew you...

[SAM:]

Because I knew you...

[BOTH:]

Because I knew you

I have been changed...

For good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE WEEK LATER

"Ugh." groans a tired Sam Morgendorffer as she falls back onto one of her twin beds. She is followed by her best friend Carly Lane, who quietly closes the door behind her.

"Rough week?" she asks, and Sam nods.

"Very. I'm so bored with my life." says Sam sadly. "I haven't done anything all summer except hang with you."

"Same." says Carly. "And Max won't stop calling me…"

"Ugh." says Sam. "I don't even want to get into Kate."

"I don't want you to, either." says Carly.

"It kind of seems like there was just a blank spot in the last month." says Sam. "I literally haven't done anything except sit at home and watch Gravity Falls. It's so weird to describe."

"The feeling's mutual." agrees Carly.

"Well, I suppose we should start the marathon…" says Sam.

"Yup." says Carly. Sam goes over to her laptop and opens up her e- mail.

"What's this?" she asks, and clicks a link sent from someone named Ava.

"Ava? Isn't that one of Kate's cronies?" asks Carly.

"Yup. A spineless clone." says Sam. The link opens, and Sam raises an eyebrow to see a Gravity Falls FanFiction called Falling into Gravity Falls.

"What's this?" asks Carly. She skims the description. "Hey, the girls in this story are named Sam and Carly, too."

"They're common names." says Sam. "Have you seen iCarly?"

"I avoid it." says Carly.

"Same." says Sam.

"Hmm… this actually looks interesting. We should read it." says Carly.

"Dude, they're 67 chapters." says Sam.

"We'll skip the marathon and read this instead." says Carly. "I feel like we should."

"Uhm, okay then…" says Sam.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Wow." says Sam, closing the laptop. "Wow."

"That ending…" says Carly. "Was so sad."

"I can't believe that they just… forgot." says Sam. "After everything they went through!"

"It can't be the end." says Carly. "It just… can't. Who wrote this, anyway?"

"ClicheUsername1234." says Sam. "Ha-ha, that's clever."

"You don't think… that Sam and Carly are us?" asks Carly quietly.

"No way." says Sam. "It's unrealistic. The names are the same, Max and Kate are the same, but that doesn't mean it was us."

"Okay…" says Carly.

"But we still learned a lot from this story, Car." says Sam. "I love it."

"Me too." says Carly. "I _wish _it was us."

"Same." says Sam. "But it's no use thinking about. We'll never know."

"No. We won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day after the sleepover, Sam goes on her laptop. Carly left minutes ago, and Sam has been waiting all morning to take another peek at the FanFiction. However, when she clicks the email from Ava, no link comes up. Sam looks again, her frustration growing. Nothing!

"It wasn't real." says Sam to herself. She frowns. "It was all a dream."

She takes out her phone and texts Carly the bad news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There." says Ava, sitting at her computer. "I did what you wanted." She thinks back to she and Sam's final conversation, the one where Sam gave Ava the password to her FanFiction and asked her to send it to her and then take it down.

It made sense. It was smart. Sam and Carly got to see what they did, but they don't know it was them doing it. Ava just feels terrible taking it down. No matter, she does what Sam asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Carly never did realize that it was them in the story. They continued to live their lives and be great- er, awesome people. They fought sometimes, other times they were inseparable.

Even without Falling into Gravity Falls, they turned out perfectly fine. Just like they always would have.

No matter what adventures they went on, what experiences they had, what triumphs they had, they are the same people. They always have been and always will be.

Even without exciting adventures in different worlds, their friendship is exciting. Even without near- death experiences and huge battles, their friendship is dramatic. Even without wonderful destinations and happy triumphs, their friendship is rewarding.

When Sam and Carly realized that their memories were to be taken, they were worried that it would change them. What they didn't know is that they were already changed, and nothing could ever reverse that.

Some girls need a wormhole to another world to find themselves.

Some just need a good story, Nutella, and a best friend.

** Author's Note: I struggled a lot with this ending. I hope you guys like it. I do. *sigh* Well, that's it. Thank you so much for reading, I can't even begin to express the joy that this story and your reviews have brought me. I'm sad to see it fall back into the archives since I'm not going to be updating anymore, but there's nothing I can do about that. I feel like I should write more, but I think the story has said it all. Thank you all so much, and I hope that this story has affected you as much as it has affected me. **


	68. Last One, I Swear!

**I SWEAR TO GOODNESS THIS IS THE LAST FREAKING AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT AND THE REASON WHY THAT IS WILL BE EXPLAINED IN LIKE THIRTY SECONDS SO JUST BEAR WITH ME AND WE'LL GET TO-**

Ehem, sorry about that. Yup, it's me, Cliché, doing YET ANOTHER update merely to let you guys know what the heck is going on in my writing life.

And here's the news:

Anything's possible.

But don't fret, my companions! This is a good thing. No longer am I putting stories on hiatus, or taking complete breaks, or posting any more of these stupid letters. My new plan is simple, easy to live with, and not breathing down my back.

I will not be updating on a schedule, nor will I be updating a specific story on a specific night. I'm freestylin' it, yo, so prepare for surprise!

That's right, there might be When Gravity Fails one night, and At Summer's End on another! Maybe some one- shots sprinkled in for good measure.

So, basically, what every other writer does.

Hey, I'm learning.

So, in short, I'm back. I'll be back. I will be writing, not every day, but _I will be writing._

Thanks for putting up with these ridiculous, hormone- driven rants/ announcements.

And now, for the fun part! As some of you know, I'm going to write a Halloween special. I want _your _input. It will incorporate both OC and GF characters. Simply write who you want and I'll put it into consideration.

HERE'S WHAT YOU FILL OUT AND REVIEW/ PM:

OC Good Guys (Falling into Gravity Falls, When Gravity Fails, At Summer's End, Falling in Reverse):

OC Villians (Falling into Gravity Falls, When Gravity Fails, At Summer's End, Falling in Reverse):

GF Good Guys:

GF Villians:

Any Other Thoughts? Remember, this story will have to tie together the different characters and stories.

Alright, love ya'll. See ya soon, with an actual chapter.


End file.
